Ruined
by the pink post-it
Summary: Kurt returns to McKinley for his senior year and finds himself working side by side with Karofsky at the hospital for their community service project. Both of them begin a friendship which soon blossoms into love.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so after reading so many great Kurtofsky stories, I just couldn't help writing my own little thing. I really hope you enjoy it but this is the first chapter so there isn't any real Dave and Kurt interaction but if you guys say you wouldn't mind me continuing the story, I promise that in the near future they will actually talk. Also since Ryan Murphy has us waiting till April 12 for glee to return I can fall into my fake reality that Kurtofsky is real and that it's better than Klaine. Don't get me wrong I was into Klaine until Dave kissed Kurt and I was like oh my, Kurtofsky is so much sexier than Klaine. Another reason I decided to finally upload this chapter is because today is my birthday and in a way this is my b-day gift to myself. I would like to thank my bestie Avrenim13 for writing so many amazing stories( p. should totally read them) and for screaming like a girl during glee I 3 you. I hope you guys review even if it's to say that you hate it, I won't be upset too much. **

**I don't own glee cause if I did Dave would have apologized long time ago and be Kurt's prom date not Blaine. **

I knew this day would come eventually, but I was praying for it not too. I was leaving my perfect haven and returning to my own personal hell. I had finally found peace in my life but god likes to mess things up for me. I want to run back to Dalton, to Blaine to my perfect world. A month into summer vacation, my father broke the news to me about returning to McKinley due to financial problems. There wasn't enough money for tuition, mortgage payments and etc. I wanted to yell at my dad for doing this to me, but I held my tongue because I knew this hurt him just as much as me.

So here I am sitting in my car, waiting to have courage to step out and walk the hallways of McKinley once again. Finn had said things were different now; the football jocks were practically nonexistent. Bah like that's true, Azimio can't wait to get his hands on a slushie in order to give me a nice wet slushie facial. Karofsky probably still hiding in the closet trying to deny that he never kissed me. That awful kiss, I can't believe my first kiss was with that meathead. I wished Blaine's kiss was my first, his kiss was sweet and yet at the same time passionate.

Okay Kurt stop being a chicken and just get out of the car. Teach these bitches that you're the top bitch and that nothing can bring you down. I counted to ten and breathe slowly until I calmed down. Once I was okay I got out of my Escalade and head to the front office because Figgins requested to have a little chat with me before school began. I walk into the office and see Charlotte the old secretary who greets me "Hi, Kurt welcome back." "Thank you, Ms. Charlotte, it's good to be back." _Being back at McKinley won't be too bad, my friends are here and New Directions too and finally I will be able to wear my awesome clothes. _" is waiting for you in his office." I give charlotte a quick nod and walk towards Figgins office. I knock on Figgins door, and quickly hear "Come in."

"Well good morning Kurt."

"Hi, Mr. Figgins."

"Kurt take a seat, Lets get down to business I'm truly sorry that you were forced to leave McKinley due to bullying. I can assure you that this will not happen, I have taken some serious precautions for this not to occur again. Karofsky has been warned that even one little incident happens his butt will leave McKinley for good."

I_ wanted to say; If the bullying does truly stop it means that hell froze over and Santan once again returned to being an angel. Instead I say this….._

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear all of this. I just want to finish my senior year with my friends and get out of here."

"I understand, and Kurt don't be afraid to report anything to me, I won't fail you again."

"Thanks, I really should go." After that I get my messenger bag from the floor and stand up heading to the door. But as I am about to open the door Figgins says "You're welcome Kurt, Have a good first day back"

"I'll try." With that I leave Figgins and head to my old locker. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Blaine **"Hey my love, wish me luck. :D "** I stare at the locker remembering all the things that happened here. All the shoving, the insults, and even the time when Karofsky threatened to kill me. Thinking back on it, I don't think he would actually do it but that didn't stop me from freaking out. Who wouldn't freak out if some scary dude threatens to kill you but just the day before kissed you against your will. My thoughts were interrupted thanks to Mercedes.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you're back white boy. You have no idea how boring lunch is without you. I have no one to gossip with besides Tina. I love the girl but nothing compares to you" Mercedes was hugging him throughout the whole thing barely letting him breathe.

"I miss you too, cedes but you got to let go, I can't breathe."

"Oh I'm sorry Kurt but I missed you so much, you have no freaking idea."

"Mercedes you just saw me yesterday."

"True, but I miss seeing you in school."

" Me too, Dalton is nice but at times I felt suffocated. The only good things were Blaine, the Warblers, and Pavarotti oh may he rest in peace."

"Wow Kurt that bird really did mean a lot to you didn't he."

"Yes, he was like a brother to me, I miss his singing."

Then out of nowhere he felt someone bump into him. He thought it was some stupid freshman lost on his first day. Yet, as he raised his head, he was hypnotized instantly by this person's eyes. At first glance they seemed green but then you noticed a light touch of brown in them. For a moment he lost all sense of reality and just stared not caring if he looked like a stalker. Those eyes the way they looked at him with fear, sadness, & some happiness. Kurt quickly snapped out of it when the person said "Sorry Hummel."_ Omg Kurt realized the person with the hazel eyes was the one and only Karofsky._ But before Kurt could replied something witty, Dave what no Karofsky turned the corner and was out of his sight.

"Hey, Kurt are you okay?" asked Mercedes

"Yeah, I just didn't think I would see Karofsky so soon."

"Don't worry Kurt, we have your back. No one is going to mess with you, I'll make sure sweetie."

"Thanks, Mercedes."

I turned around one last time, hoping deep inside that Karofsky would be there but all I found was an empty hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee, victoria secret even though I wished I did. **

Oh fuck, Kurt's back. I dreamt of this day for so many nights and now it's a reality. I knew he was returning because Figgins requested a meeting with my parents and myself. It was pretty much the basic things like don't mess with Hummel or else you're out of here.

I missed the way he would prance around the hallways like he owned the place. I missed the softness of his skin, even if I only had the privilege to touch it briefly. The way his cheeks would turn a shade of pink when he got embarrassed or after singing a song. Strangely I miss his insults, Neanderthal, meathead, stupid jock because these names were only reserved for me. I hope that one day Kurt will notice me as a potential boyfriend instead of the scary jock. I never meant to hurt Kurt but things went a little off track. I've always loved Kurt but I soon learned these feelings I had for him weren't normal. In middle school boys would get excited talking about which girls breast where getting bigger, but boobs disgusted the hell out of me. Why would you be interested in abnormal balls on a person's chest eww?

I decide to head down to the football field and wait for Azimio like every morning. It's chilly outside so I hug my Leatherman jacket closer to me. I hate hiding under this stupid All American Jock disguise; I want to be able to express my individuality. I want to yell to the four corners to the world that I enjoy singing but most of all that I love Kurt Hummel. I dream of holding him in my arms and whispering beautiful words to him. Though this could never happen while I'm living in this narrow-minded town.

"Umm hello is anybody in there."

I see Azimio waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry man I just zoned out for a bit."

"Where you thinking of Shelly dude?"

"Yeah sure, she's smoking."

"I totally get you. Come on lets head inside, it's freezing out here."

"Okay sure."

As we are heading inside, Azimio brings up the person I really don't want to hear. "So I just saw that homo Hummel with that black chick Mercedes. I say we give him a welcome back treat." _Oh man, not this again. I don't want to hurt Kurt anymore. I already caused enough pain to the boy by slowly breaking him down until all that was left was a pile of ashes._ "No nah man, Figgins said I can't cause anymore shit or else I'm out of McKinley. I can't risk my parents being pissed off at me or not I might get sent with my grandma down to Kentucky."

"Fine, whatever you chicken. Look I told Amber that I would meet her by her locker before first period, so see you at lunch bro." Azimio gives me a light punch on the arm and heads in the opposite direction.

Ring…..

Urgh damn first period already, I head to Mr. Gibson's government class. I walk in hoping Kurt would be in this class but I don't see him. Instead Finn is there with Puckerman chatting about sectionals or something glee related. I take a seat in the back not wanting to catch anyone's attention, but then I hear footsteps.

"Hey Karofsky."

I looked up and see none other than Finney boy. "Uh, what's up Finn? "

" Look, I know you and Kurt aren't like best buds or what not but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't pick on him. I wouldn't want to have to get violent with you, since the game we've been cool, you know."

"Yeah, Look Finn I'm not going to pick on Kurt anymore but I can't promise for the rest of the football players." _If Finn only knew that hurting Kurt breaks my heart. The first month when Kurt left McKinley I cried every night knowing it was my fault that he had fled to Dalton. _

"That's all I'm asking for."

" Mr. Karofsky and Hudson would you like to share with the class your conversation." Mr. Gibson asks us.

"No, sir." Finn and I reply at the same time.

"Then I suggest Mr. Hudson, that you take a seat, that way I can begin teaching." Finn gives me a nod and returns to his seat next to Puckerman.

Once Mr. Gibson begins to lecture, I drift off thinking about Kurt again. Bumping into him this morning was a complete accident; I was distracted by my I-pod because it changed to a song I wasn't in the mood to listening. Yet that accident is perhaps the highlight of my week probably the rest of the month. My instincts were screaming at me to grab him to make sure he was real and not just some illusion. He still looked like a delicate angel with his pale white skin, blue green eyes, soft pink lips and an aura of pure innocence. When our eyes met, I saw something in Kurt's eyes that didn't portrayed fear, I don't know what but I liked it. I would have stayed all day gazing into his eyes but I didn't want to scare him so I just apologized and walked away.

Ring…..

"Okay students don't forget to read pages 70-95 for next class." _Urgh stupid bell, seriously every time it interrupts my thoughts. I have a feeling that todays going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

"Kurt, so how's Blaine?" Mercedes asks me, while twirling her salad.

"He's good, did I tell you he is so wonderful. Just last week he surprised me with a box of chocolates and tickets to see a production of Dream Girls at Ohio State."

"Wow isn't he the charmer. Did you have fun?"

"Absolutely, but to tell you the truth I was distracted because Blaine looked so yummy. Then afterwards we went to a nice café to grab some coffee. Mercedes he's such a sweetheart."

In the corner of my eye, I see Karofsky walk into the cafeteria. I try not to turn around but my head does automatically and once again I see myself looking into his eyes. Those eyes that I've not been able to stop thinking about all day. I force myself to turn back before Mercedes can notice anything. Why do I keep finding myself in situations in which I look like a complete stalker? I shouldn't even give him the time of day. He's a horrible hypocrite first he bullies me for being gay but then he turns out to be gay himself. Who in their right mind does that to someone?

"Umm, Hello Kurtie."

I see Mercedes waving her fork in front of me. " I'm sorry Mercedes, I was mmm never mind."

"It's okay, Kurt. Where you thinking about Blaine?"

"Yeah Blaine." _I give her my best smile so she doesn't realize I had lied. _"You caught me. So what where you saying sweetie?"

"Nothing, just asking if you saw the Victoria Secret show last night."

"Omg, yes I did. The angels looked mega cute."

"I know one day I can't wait to wear some of that sexy lingerie and show it off to some sexy ass guy."

I choke on some juice. "Kurt are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. You just caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry. It's just something I want to do one day."

"Well if I were a girl I would totally do that." I wave my hand at her and give her a wink.

Ring…..

"Lunch is over already, it seems like we just got here." Mercedes says

"Oh well, I'll see you at glee practice after school." I stand up and give Mercedes a quick hug before I head out of the cafeteria. I reach into my bag to search for my class schedule and see it's Senior Seminar urgh well at least it's my last class for today. Damn it, the advisor is Mrs. Johnson and her class is on the other side of the school. Just thinking about it is making me tired; I'm going to have run if I want to get there before the late bell rings. I get inside Mrs. Johnson's room and look around wondering who's in here. I see Rachel, Artie, Sam, Tina sitting together and I make my way towards them.

"Hey guys." I say to them.

"Oh hey what's up?" Sam and Artie say.

"OMG Kurt." Tina jumps from her seat to give me a strong hug. _What is with these hugs, are they trying to kill me?_

"Tina, let go."

"I'm sorry Kurt, its just I haven't seen you in like forever."

Rachel acting all shy walks up to me and gives me a quick hug. "Hey, how have you been?"

"I've been okay, it's good to be back. I missed you guys a lot."

"We missed you too Kurt, glee club isn't the same without you." Rachel says.

" In that case, you don't have to worry, cause I'm staying here for good."

Both girls squealed and Sam said "You know Kurt we have your back if you need us."

"Thanks Sam."

I find a seat next to Tina and sit down next to her before Mrs. Johnson walks in. Right after I sit down Mrs. Johnson walks in with a smile on her face. "Good afternoon class, I hope you had an exceptional summer vacation."

Ring….

"Umm I'm sorry for being late." _Oh no that voice, please lord don't let it be who I think it is." I lift up my head and see Karofsky standing by the door._

"And who are you?" Mrs. Johnson asks.

"Ummm… my name is David Karofsky."

"Well Mr. Karofsky please take a seat and don't make it a habit coming to class late."

"Yes, Ma'am."

_My eyes follow him until I see him seating next to one of his football or hockey buddies. Just my_ _luck first Karofsky bumps into me, I see him at lunch and now I'm stuck in a class with him. This is going to be a very long year. _

"As I was saying class, welcome to senior seminar. Senior seminar is a class designed by the school to make you seniors more aware of the real world besides McKinley high. In this course you will learn about essential skills needed to succeed in life and about anything you guys are interested in. Okay so do you have any questions?"

I see Rachel raise her hand and waving it frantically. I wonder what she's planning on asking; knowing Rachel it's probably related to her.

"Yes, you the girl waving her hand like the world is about to end. What's your name?"

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry future Broadway star."

"Hello, Ms. Future Broadway star. How can I help you?"

"I would like to propose that we learn about the art of theatre because as a future star I want the public to know what is it I will be doing."

I hear some snickers most likely from the stupid jocks. "I don't what to learn about anything gay related miss." I turn my head so fast I think it will snap and see the comment came from Lucas a hockey player.

"For your information, Mister ummm…"

"Lucas ma'am."

"Mr. Lucas my name is Mrs. Johnson and I would appreciate it if you called me by my name. Also theatre is not gay but a wonderful craft of art; there are many straight people who decide to join the world of theatre. If you guys would only take the time you would realize that theatre is just as dramatic like movies. Rachel your idea is wonderful, I'll think about it some more and see how I can corporate it into the class. Okay for today's agenda, we are going to discuss about your community service project. I'm handing out this worksheet detailing about several organizations, which you could volunteer at and key points in what to write for your reflection paper. By next week I want you guys to tell me where you guys are planning to volunteer at."

For the rest of the class we are free to do brainstorm where we would like to volunteer at. Rachel decided that she wants to volunteer at the local community center and hopefully put on a show for the town. Tina wants to do something dance related, I think Mike's dance gene has passed down to Tina. Sam wants to be an assistant coach for a football league and Artie wants to tutor local middle school kids.

"So, Kurt where are you planning to volunteer? –Tina asks me.

"I've been thinking and I want to volunteer at the hospital."

"That's good Kurt. I would volunteer there too but hospitals depress me."

"I understand, yeah they depress me because of my mother's death. I think it would be good for me if I can associate hospitals to something else besides that moment.

Ring…..

"Okay class do some research and I'll see next time."

I wait for the rest of the glee members so we can head together to the choir room. As soon I walk into the room I see a banner that says **Welcome Back Kurt! **I begin to cry to see the warmth reception I received from my fellow friends. Soon enough I am engulfed by a massive group hug and hear several people telling me that they're glad I returned.

Mr. Shuester breaks up the hug by saying we have business to conduct. "First off, I would like to welcome Kurt back." _Everyone begins to applaud loudly and I smile at them. _"Rachel the floor is all yours."

"Thanks Mr. Shuester. Sectionals are in a couple of weeks that means we must work really hard if we want to go to nationals again.

I tune Rachel out knowing well when she gets into a rampage no one can stop her. Even though in the beginning I was reluctant with the idea of returning, but I'm glad that I here with my friends just like it was meant to be.

**OMG Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, etc. I seriously didn't think that anyone would actually want me to continue this story but I was wrong. You guys are a very supportive group meaning I don't want to disappoint you in anyway. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of the story. I can't wait for the show to come back on; Dave is back even though he is going slushie Santana I wonder why. Lets cross our fingers that there is some Kurt and Dave interaction cause I'm slowly dying here. Okay I'm going to stop babbling, just once again I like to thank everyone who has decided to stick reading this story. I'll try to post as soon as I can but college is taking up all my life. The senior seminar project was something we did in high school just in case you were wondering what that is about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee, Lady Gaga, or History Channel. Damn Lady Gaga was in my town this week; I wished I had gone to her concert oh well next time. **

"Blaine stop you're going to ruin my outfit."

"Come on don't be a meanie with me."

"Okay, fine one kiss and that's it."

Blaine leans closer to me; I close my eyes preparing myself for that wonderful bliss. His lips finally touch mine and I melt under his embrace. His lips taste like strawberries and he smells of mint body wash. I move away and stare into his hazel eyes, wait what Blaine doesn't have hazel eyes. Oh crap not again, I just imagine myself kissing Karofsky. This is definitely bad, I need to stop thinking about that boy.

"Hey Kurt are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine. I just remember that today I start my volunteer project."

"Okay, for your senior seminar class."

"Yeah, that one exactly."

"Did you finally decide where you're going to volunteer?"

"Yeah I decided to volunteer at the hospital working with people who have cancer."

"Kurt, aren't terrified of hospitals because of your mother's death and your dads heart attack."

"I am. I hope that by doing this I'll get over my fear of hospitals."

"Well I'm proud of you Kurt for conquering your fears."

"Thanks Blaine." I give him a quick peck on the lips. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"So do you want to grab something to eat before you're off to the hospital?"

"Yeah sure, let me grab my coat."

We put on our coats and grab our bags and head downstairs. My dad is in the living room watching the History Channel, I thought he was absorbed into the show but then he says "Where are you off to kiddo?"

"Hey dad. Nowhere fancy, Blaine is inviting me out for lunch before I have to head off to the hospital."

"Mm mm well since you didn't ask me permission you're not allowed to go."

"What come on dad I'm not five anymore."

"You got a point there but the answer is still no."

"Okay fine. Dad can I please go out for lunch with my beautiful boyfriend?"

"I guess since you asked me, I have no other choice than to let you."

"Thanks daddy." I go over where he is to give him a hug. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too Kurt. Okay go on but no funny business boys." I see my dad give Blaine a glare that could kill a wolf.

"Yes absolutely no funny business, Mr. Hummel."

"Alright then have fun."

"We will dad." I grab Blaine's hand and drag him outside before my dad changes his mind about letting me go.

"You know Kurt your dad scares me sometimes."

I laugh a little because of what Blaine just said. "Don't be he just acts all tough around you because you're my boyfriend and he's jealous of you. If he didn't like you he would have kicked your ass a long time ago."

"Hearing you say that makes me feel a little better. But you know what would make me feel a lot better?"

"Mm I don't have a clue, why don't you tell me?" I say this in a flirting way, knowing perfectly well what Blaine is asking me for.

"A kiss right here." Blaine points to his lips.

"Okay a quick one or not my dad might storm out here with a shotgun." I give him a nice sweet little kiss.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yup I feel much better now."

I smile at Blaine and say, "I'm just doing my job."

"Separate cars or together." Blaine asks me.

"Separate cars, I'll follow you."

"Alright see you there."

Blaine gets inside his car and backs out my driveway. I pull out and follow him, the radio turns on automatically and Born this way blasts off the speakers. I drum my fingers on the steering wheel and sing along with her.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

'_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track back _

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way_

Not long after the song is over, I see Blaine turning into a dinner called Aunt May's. I park my baby and check myself in the mirror to make sure I look perfect. I'm satisfied with what I see and get out before Blaine gets impatient. I see him standing next to his car looking all sexy, that's one of the things I love about Blaine he looks hot without trying.

"Hey sexy!"

Blaine points to himself all surprised.

"Yeah you, waiting for someone?"

Blaine plays along and says, "As a matter of fact I am, but he hasn't arrived."

"Well I think that while your friend arrives, you should buy me some lunch."

"Mmm I should it would be rude on my behalf if I didn't."

"Yes, it would."

"Okay I guess it's a date then." Blaine takes my hand and we walk inside the dinner together. It's as if we are transported in time, on the right side of the dinner is a jukebox and instead of tables there are booths. The walls are decorated with pictures of artists from the fifties. The waitresses wear poodle skirts and their hair is pulled back in ponytails, aww they look so cute. As if on cue one of them approaches us.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Sarah and welcome to Aunt Mays. If you would just follow me I'll take you guys to a booth."

Once we have seated ourselves, Sarah gives us the menu and asks for our drink order.

"I'll have ice tea please" I tell her

"I'll have coke." Blaine says.

"Okay, got it. Thanks I'll be right back."

"So what do you think about the place, do you like?" Blaine asks me.

"Yeah it's awesome. It seems we are in the fifties actually?"

"I know right, my mom brought me here once and I thought you would enjoy it."

"Aww you're so considerate Blaine." I lean over and give him a kiss. I would have kept on going but then I see Sarah is heading our way with the drinks so I stop myself.

"Okay, I have here one ice tea and one soda. Are you guys ready to order?"

I take a quick glance at the menu and say "Can I get burger but instead of fries can I get a salad?"

"Yes, that's perfectly fine. And you sir what will you be having?"

"Oh can I get a burger with fries."

"Alright thanks your order should be ready in a bit."

Our food arrives half an hour later but it felt like forever. We eat comfortably for an hour before I check my phone and see that it's almost time for me to leave.

"I'm sorry but I got to go Blaine."

"Don't worry about it. Let me pay and I'll walk you to your car." We both get up and Blaine goes to the counter to pay for the meal. After Blaine pays we walk out of the dinner and head to my car. Before I head in Blaine gives me a kiss and wishes me good luck. I tell him that I'll call him later. I head out of the parking heading to the hospital thinking that nothing could ruin this day for me.

* * *

"Hi, Dave."

"Hey, Meg."

"Volunteering today."

"Yeah I am."

"Good to know, by the way we have a new volunteer from McKinley starting today."

"Really do you know who is it?"

"Nah, I don't but he should be here soon."

"Okay, well just call me when he does get here. I have to tell him his obligations and the rules."

"Okay, I will Dave."

"Thanks Meg, you know where to reach me."

I give Meg a smile and head towards the volunteer services room. I walk in and see no one is inside, I'm glad for this because it gives me time to think by myself. Urgh this week was just pure torture with Kurt being back at McKinley. Every time Isaw him, I had this urge to run up to him and beg for forgiveness but something stopped me every time. I'm glad though that I have the privilege to see him from afar that's better than not having him at all. I began volunteering at the hospital to relieve some stress from my life but learned that I enjoyed talking to people who even though they're going through hell always still manage to have a smile on their face.

I check my watch and decide that it would be a perfect time to visit Mrs. Roberts. I get up from the couch and grab my volunteer badge, basically I shouldn't even have to wear it the nurses and doctors know who I am but hospital policies urgh. I walk down the hall, talking to Mrs. Robert always makes me feel better. I gently knock on her door softly in case she is asleep. I hear a low sweet voice inviting me inside.

"Well hello David, how have you been?"

"I've been good Mrs. Robert."

"That's good to hear son, so tell me what's new?

"Mmm not much. Do you remember the guy I told you about?"

"Kurt, the one you bullied."

I bit my bottom lip before I respond "Yes, him exactly."

"What about him?"

"He's back at McKinley."

"Really, and what did you do?"

"Nothing, I bumped into him by accident on the first day but other than that nothing."

"David, have you considered that perhaps God has given you a second chance to make amends with him."

"Maybe but he would never forgive me for all the things I did to him. I shoved him against lockers, called him names but the worst thing I did to him was force myself on him. I lost control of myself and just finally gave into my desires." I say this with tears in eyes because I hadn't been able to say any of this to anyone.

"Come over David and let me hug you."

_I walk over to Mrs. Roberts's bed and gently lay myself next to the old lady, letting the tears I've held for so long be released. I told Mrs. Robert I was gay the first month she arrived after she told me the story of how her grandson came out to his family. Mrs. Robert said she was so proud of her grandson for finally coming out and not hiding whom he was. I knew at that moment I could trust her and just dared myself to tell her. When I finished she just had a huge smile on her face and said that she was proud of me. _

"Just let it all out Dave. You will feel better afterwards."

I kept on crying until no more tears came out anymore. I wipe my eyes and thank Mrs. Robert for everything.

"I think, I'll apologize to Kurt and also to promise him that I won't bully him anymore."

"Very good, David. You never know this could be the start to a beautiful friendship."

_I smile at the thought of Kurt and I being friends, I would give a million dollars for that to happen. _

"I wish, but first I must get him to accept my apology if I ever want a chance like that to happen."

"You're right. So besides Kurt's return, how's school been?"

"Mmm, good you could say. Football is coming up soon can't wait for that. Hopefully we have another chance to go to state again."

"Yeah I remember that the whole town was in celebration mode for a whole month after the game."

_I chuckle remembering back on that day. I admit at first I was reluctant to actually go on the field to perform with the gleeks and the jocks during the half time show. Then I heard the crowd's reaction and something inside of me became to tingle, it was telling me to go out there but my body wouldn't go. I turn around into the crowd and someone on the bleachers caught my eye, it was Kurt. He looked so happy, I saw him smiling and singing along with his friends seeing that gave me the courage to go out and perform. I did it for him, I wanted him to see carefree Dave and not Karofsky. Performing at the halftime show was the best feeling in the world, I was finally able to do something I love to do without being judged. Things just got better when Finn made the winning touchdown giving McKinley its first championship title. _

"I hope so too."

"Have you consider joining the glee club if Kurt forgives you Dave?"

"I would want too, but Kurt wasn't the one person I bullied, I bullied everyone in the club. I don't think they would accept me."

"You never know until you try."

Just then my phone begins to ring, I look at the caller ID and see its Meg.

"Hello, Meg."

"Hi, David. The new volunteer just arrived."

"Is he with you?"

"No, I sent him to the volunteer office. He should be waiting for you there."

"Okay thanks Meg."

"Alright Dave good luck."

"Yeah I may need it." _I laugh a little at the comment._

"Bye, Dave."

"Bye."

"Looks like you have to leave David."

"Yeah, I do. There's a new volunteer and I have to show him the ropes. But I promise to drop by soon with him that way you can meet him."

"I'll be waiting, till later David. I think I may take a nap giving advice is tiring."

I give Mrs. Roberts a kiss on the forehead and walk out of the room. I'm getting nervous walking back to the office for some reason, perhaps it was because I had just cried over Kurt. I open the door and see someone with his back turned against me looking out the window. He has a nice body wearing tight black skinny jeans that fit him perfect, and a gray jacket on. At the same time that I'm observing this person, I begin to introduce myself. Slowly he turns around and reveals himself. I keep thinking that this is a dream because the person who I'm staring at is the man of my fantasies Kurt Hummel.

**Yes I finally finished writing chapter 3. I stayed up till 3 writing this when I should have been asleep. Lol my roommate Avernim13 thought I had gone to bed but instead I turned on my i-pod, which gave me the motivation to continue writing before going to bed. OMG are you not excited for Glee to come back on, it sucks that it's not Dave who is going to sing Born this way I was really looking forward to that. Did you guys see Blaine push Dave that was insane, but Kurt didn't look to scared so I don't think Dave was hurting Kurt. I can't wait for it, 2 weeks seems to long. I guess I want to dedicate this to my friend Avernim13 because her birthday is coming up this week lol don't worry I'm going to get her an actual present haha. Well what else can I say just thank you for taking the time to read my story, hope to hear from you guys. I love Kurtofsky (Putting this here so you guys know that I love Kurtofsky but I had to write Klaine if I want the story to head in the direction that I plan.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own glee nor behind Blue Eyes by The Who or Limp Bizkit (It's your own decision which version you like better) Okay now without further a due I present the next installment of Ruined, I hope you enjoyed it **

Oh hell no, is this God's way of playing with me. This has to be a dream because the person I'm staring at is David freakin Karofsky.

"What are you doing here Karofsky? Did you finally beat up someone to the point they had to be admitted to the hospital? "

_Karofsky is looking at me as if I were a ghost or something. _

"What cat got your tongue Karofsky?"

"Mmm no, I volunteer here."

"You ham hock volunteer in a hospital. Isn't one of the requirements for the volunteer to have a heart and if I remember correctly you don't have one."

"Look, Kurt you don't know me."

"Hah, are you seriously saying this. I have a pretty good idea of who you are. You are a closeted jock who is afraid of the truth. You are the jerk who bullied me everyday by shoving me and calling me names. Yet, the worst thing you did was stealing my first kiss and then you fucking threatened to kill me. I became so afraid of you that I transferred schools."

"Yes you're right Kurt. All of what you said is true but that is only one aspect of me. Since I have the opportunity to talk to you, I want to apologize for the way I treated you. I'm trying to change because it's the right thing to do."

"Do you think that by simply saying I am sorry is going to make things okay? Well it's not Dave it's not. I can't forgive you so easily."

"I understand but I am truly sorry. I feel so confused, you have no fucking idea."

"You don't think I didn't feel the same way too but I didn't go bullying people around like you did. I learned to embrace who I was and go on with my life."

" But I'm not brave like you are Kurt or as strong as you. I may bigger in strength physically but you're so much stronger than you give yourself credit. You put up everyday all the bullying with your head up high. I could never do that and that's why I hide behind this disguise."

"You shouldn't have to hide yourself to one Dave. And umm since we are being truthful to each other, I want to apologize for the things I said that day in the locker room. This doesn't mean I forgive you for all the shit you did, but since we have to volunteer together I think it would be best if we put our differences aside at least while we're working."

_I see Dave's mouth change from a frown to a smile. His eyes seem to illuminate even more when he smiles, why am I noticing these things about him. _

"Okay, I agree. Want to shake hands on it.

_Karofsky holds out his hand, waiting to see if I would actually shake it. I don't want to, I shouldn't have too. Yet, I have an urge to grab it and see how both of hands look together. I finally get the courage to move my own hand towards his and in a matter of seconds our hands are touching each other. I feel electricity traveling from our hands and I can't help but say that I like the sight of Dave's hand with mine. _

"So it's settled, at least in the hospital we forget our differences."

"Kurt, I'm going to do everything I can do to earn your forgiveness and hopefully we can be ummm friends."

"Look I wouldn't get ahead of yourself too much. I'm barely adjusting to the idea that we have to work together."

"Yeah, okay. Well umm so you're the new volunteer then."

"Yes I am. I take it that you didn't know it was me."

"No, I didn't. So I should tell you what your obligations are then. Okay umm you can take a seat Kurt."

_Dave walks towards the desk in the room and seats behind it. I notice that Dave has a nice body; he's big but not chubby at all. He has big arms and what wouldn't I give to feel them around me. Kurt stop checking out Dave you don't need a brute like him when you have sweet Blaine already. _

"Kurt?"

"Huh, what I'm sorry. I just got distracted." _I quickly walk to the seat across from Karofsky._

"So what were you saying?"

"I just asked why you decided to volunteer here."

"Ummm, _Kurt say something right now you're looking like a dumbass. _Well I like helping people and bringing a little distraction into their lives. It must be difficult knowing a love one is sick and there isn't anything personally you can do. And, yeah we have to do it for school?"

"Okay, so your job is to be a listener for the patients be their friend. Talk to them about yourself, ask them about their lives."

"That shouldn't be too hard, I love talking and listening to others." _Dave smiles at the comment, man again with the smile. I smile back because I can't help it. _

"Yeah, that's definitely true you're kind of a chatterbox."

"Hey I'm not a chatterbox, I just like expressing my opinions about things."

_Dave begins to laugh. _"Isn't a chatterbox, someone who likes to talk?"

"Okay, okay maybe I'm a little bit of a chatterbox but I can't help it."

"A little, Yeah right. But anyway we are getting off topic. Would it bother you to volunteer four times a week?"

"No it's alright, the more the merrier right."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. Well let me show you around the ward."

_We stand up and walk to the middle of the room. Hmmm weird I thought he wanted to show me around. _

"Karofsky what are you doing?"

"We can't begin the tour without starting it here."

"Alright, what's special about this room?"

"Nothing really but this where we volunteers can just come and relax. This binder here is where we sign in and out. Here is the mini fridge where you can store your food and this microwave is great for warming up stuff."

"Oh wow very fascinating, I never knew any of this." _I say this sarcastically; I never knew that Karofsky had a sense of humor. _

"Now that you have had the grand tour of the volunteer room, lets head outside."

_Along the hallways, Karofsky told me about the various patients and their stories. He knows everyone so well; perhaps Karofsky does have a heart after all. We stop at the receptionist desk and Dave introduces me to a woman name Meg. After a brief introduction Dave leads the way to the back to the volunteer room. _

"And now we have made our way back where we started."

"Yes I see."

"So do you have any questions, Kurt?"

"Not really, just when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow."

"Yeah, that is fine. Well umm I think I should go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You're volunteering tomorrow."

"Yeah I volunteer everyday after school."

"Oh well okay. See you tomorrow Dave."

_With that I turn around and make my way out of the hospital. As I'm walking outside I realized that I called Karofsky by his first name. Also he apologized, that wasn't something I ever expected in my lifetime and what did he mean by he's going to do everything he can to earn my forgiveness. Urgh Kurt stop thinking too much he probably meant he's going to be nice to you that's all. What I need to do is get home and take a long hot bath and then call Blaine._

* * *

Life shouldn't be this hard, who am I kidding life is meant to be hard. It sucks that I'm a closeted teenager living in a small town and to top everything off the guy I like hates my guts. Shit, Karofsky isn't your life just perfect. After Kurt left I drove to the ice rink usually that calms me down. I'm about on my 10th lap when my phone begins to vibrate; I get it out of my front pocket and see it's my mom calling.

" Hey mom."

"Hi, sweetie. Where are you? It's getting late."

"I'm at the rink mom and it's barely nine."

"Oh well, I worry you know. Look Dave would you mind picking up some things from the grocery store."

"No problem ma."

"Okay I need milk, juice, bread, eggs, cereal. Don't get home too late tomorrow is a school day."

"Alright, see you in a few mom."

I call it quits after ten more minutes and start packing my things. I get into my truck and begin to find a station but all I find are romantic songs. Urgh, I get so frustrated that I turn off the station; what a fucking way to bring a guy's self-esteem down by playing romantic songs about happy couples. Driving on the lonely roads of Lima my mind begins to drift off to the events of this afternoon. Not in a million years did I ever think I would get the opportunity to spend time alone with Kurt. I really did mean every single word I told him and yet there was so much more I wanted to tell him. I can't complain though at least he let me apologize and he didn't freak out or anything.

Ah man, he looked beautiful as always, I wanted to hold him in my arms instead of just his hand. His hand I can't believe it I Dave shook hands with Kurt Hummel. I love seeing both of our hands together, his pale and delicate and mine rough protecting his with mine. I need to do something to earn Kurt's forgiveness but what, oh well I'll figure something out. Yes, I will begin by being nice to Kurt like I've doing and he will see I'm a nice guy after all and then he will want to be my friend. _Seriously Karofsky that's your best plan. _Okay it's not the best plan but it's the only one I got at the moment. _Whatever dude. _Stupid subconscious telling me I'm an idiot, I get that enough from Kurt thank you very much.

By the time I stop fighting with my conscious I realize that I missed the store and have to turn around. Luckily I arrive just in time before the store closes and hurry to grab the stuff my mom asked. Half an hour later, I'm pulling up to my house and see that the lights are still on. I walk inside my home and see my mom reading one of her cosmopolitan magazines on the couch.

"Hey sweetie how was the hospital today?"

"Fine like always."

"Nothing interesting happen?"

_Man I wish I could tell her all about Kurt but its best not too. It's not like my parents are homophobic but it's a touchy subject and I couldn't imagine how they would react if they found out their all American son turns out to be queer. _

"No, I'm heading to bed mom today was a long day."

"Okay good night sweetie."

"Good night."

"And Dave?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Umm, if you ever need to talk I'm here you know that."

"Thanks mom." _I give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. _

"Alright, now go to bed. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

I close my bedroom door and give a loud sigh of relief.

"Finally, solitude just what I need. Mmm and the best thing to do when you want to be left alone is listen to music."

I open my I-tunes and scroll through all my music. Seriously I need to create playlists; it's hard to looking at all the songs at once. I just set it on shuffle let destiny choose what I should hear.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Oh damn, I think God is trying to tell me something. Nah, its just a coincidence like when schools get canceled because of a sudden blizzard storm. But whatever, I better get to bed I have another long day tomorrow ahead of me.

**Okay so yay finally Kurt and Dave talked it's about time right. I just want to say I'm deeply sorry for not updating soon but school has been awful this week I had two projects due and a test this week, which I didn't study too much for. I love reviews but I just want to point out some of the problems people have been saying about this story. Like how come Azimio calls Mercedes the black chick, he most likely knows her name but at least I didn't refer to her as the fat chick. I think that would have been offensive in my own opinion. Also that Dave is a little too emotional with his feelings about Kurt, well I like the idea of Dave being sweet because Max Adler seems like a nice guy in real life. So yeah Dave is probably going to stay relatively emotional around Kurt, Idk only time will tell. But other that I'm thankful for every review, alert, favorite I get. It means a lot to me knowing some of the writers who I love their stories are taking their time reading mine. Hopefully since school is almost out, I will have more time to update. **

**P.S. OMG Prom is this Tuesday keep your fingers cross for some scenes between Dave and Kurt. I'm so excited. Avernim13 and I are so ready to celebrate if Dave and Kurt win prom court thingy lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn I still don't own Glee well maybe one day lol. I also don't own Sonic nor Disney please don't sue me. **

"Which shirt is better this maroon one or this silver one?"

" Well both of them have something that fits your uniqueness."

"Mmm, you're right. But I'll take the maroon one, it goes well with the white jacket I bought today."

"Okay go and pay for it already, I am starving."

"Don't hurry me up darling, your stomach can wait fashion doesn't"

"Unless you're going to drag my ass to the hospital when I faint, I suggest we go."

"Alright look I already paid and see we are now walking out of the store. Mercedes you're such a grouch when you are hungry."

"Hey don't insult me, it hurts my feelings."

"Aww, sorry boo. To make it up, we are going to Sonic and getting a large order of tatters.

"Oooo yeepy Kurt and this is why I love you."

"Hey now you're hurting my feelings. I thought you loved me because of my great fashion sense and personality."

" Yeah that too." _Mercedes gives me a huge smile. _

"Okay that's much better."

_We put our bags in the back of my SUV and settle ourselves up front. _

" Today we shopped to our hearts content, would you agree Cedes."

" I totally agree, and the cycle begins once again which is to save up money and then waste it on clothes.

"Yes ma'am. I am already dreaming about the fabulous clothes we are going to get.

"And I am dreaming about the crispy tatters I will be getting soon. Mmm tatters are so delicious, I think I could eat them everyday."

"Umm, okay I see you are getting impatient so I better hurry up. I don't want you to transform into the hulk."

_Five minutes later I am pulling up to the drive thru and begin ordering. _

"Hello welcome to Sonic. How may I help you?

"Umm Hi, can I get a Southwest Grilled Chicken Salad, a Thousand Island Junior Burger, two waters, and a large order of tater-tots.

"Okay, will that be all."

"Uh no, can you make that three large orders of tater-tots." Mercedes says.

"Okay ma'am well your total is 22.83. Please pull up to the window."

"Well if it isn't the one and only Mercedes Jones. I had a feeling it was you or a soccer mom but since I didn't hear any yelling through the mike I assumed it had to be you."

" Hi Janie, yeah my friend here Kurt promised me to some tots and I couldn't deny his generosity."

_Janie slightly giggles. _"Oh I see, well then Kurt you are a terrific friend."

"Yes I am indeed Janie. Do you know how hard it is being friend to a Diva."

"Yup, and don't you forget it Mr. Kurt Hummel. I am a diva and should be treated as one every moment of the day."

"Okay calm down you too, lets not create a commotion. Alright here is your order, enjoy it"

"Thank you Janie."

"Yeah thank you girl, I will come back soon you know I can resist the temptation of the tots."

"You know where to find me Mercedes."

_Half an hour later we are watching Prince of Persia and ogling over Jake's magnificent body."_

"Oh my, I hope one day I find a guy just like Jake. He's so sexy just look at him with his long hair flowing in the wind and a body that can melt chocolate in an instant."

" Don't worry Mercedes you'll find your own Jake soon."

"Humpf you're saying that because you already found your prince charming. Speaking about him, how is he?"

"He's good we talked yesterday but Mercedes can I tell you something."

"Yeah what is it?"

" Mercedes I really do like Blaine but I feel something is missing. Look, I shouldn't even be complaining because Blaine is sweet, charming, handsome but other than that I…. _At that moment I begin to cry. _Fuck it is as if our honeymoon phase is over and I don't want it to be. Stupid romance novels they should have mention that the honeymoon period ends after three months of dating. I remember we would talk and hang out every other day but now I am lucky if I get a weekend to hang out with him."

" Kurt, why didn't you tell me anything?"

" I ahhh I don't why, I just kept lying to myself saying everything was alright. Mercedes I don't want to lose Blaine for the first time in my life I have someone."

"But Kurt any guy would be glad to be your boyfriend."

"Sure I guess but if you haven't noticed Mercedes there isn't a lot of open gay guys here in Lima."

"Well yeah but Kurt we have our whole lives ahead of us to find love. Look Blaine may just be one of many guys in your life. Don't get all emo on me it doesn't suit you leave that to Tina."

_I wipe away the tears and look at Mercedes. I think to myself how in the world I deserved to have a best friend great as her. _**"**Thank you Mercedes for everything. You are like the sister I've always wanted."

" Kurt please we are so close we might as well just be related. Come on it's getting late and you still have to drop me off home."

"Okay, okay let me just clean myself up. I can't leave my house looking like a mess."

* * *

_Okay Dave you are the MAN you can do this it's all good. Urgh No I can't damn maybe I should just go home and tell my mom that the store ran out. Just go up to her and say Hey mom I went to the store to get your tampons (eww) and there wasn't any so I came back. Look I am wiped out so I am heading to my room to play some Halo; love you mom and could you do me a favor make me sandwich I am starving. Dumbass you know your mom would smack you if you did that and come on the store ran out of tampons she's old not stupid. Then that only leaves one option yes I know it's hard but you're a MAN so act like one. I walk down the forbidden aisle and look at the options laid out. Oh damn what is this __**super absorbent, long lasting, and odor free. **__They all look the same so I grab a decent one and head towards the front of the store. Oh shit the only cashier available is the young blonde chick, I hope she doesn't tease me._

"Hi, will this be all? Mmm this is unusual usually I see middle aged men out for the time of the month errands not high school jocks."

"Yeah my mom kind of forced me to buy this."

"Aww, I think it's sweet that you're willing to do that for your mom my brothers would never do that."

"I guess you can say I am a momma's boy."

"Aww you are cute, well your total is 7.45"

_I had her a ten dollar bill. _

"Here's your change, and my names Kelly."

"Thanks Kelly my name is Dave."

"Pleasure to meet you Dave, I hope to see you soon."

_I smile at Kelly and walk out of the store. Kelly seems like a nice girl but to bad I am not into chicks we would have made a nice couple._

**Half an hour later**

"Mom I'm home and I have your stupid tampons."

"Oh Davey I was getting worried I thought you had actually gone to the manufactures to get them instead at the store."

"Nah but seriously mom you are beyond cruel. How can you make me your son go in the forbidden aisle to grab your lady stuff."

"They still call it the forbidden aisle, well some things never change."

"Yes mom it's still the forbidden aisle and I am lucky no one from school saw me or else I would be the laughing stock for the week."

"Davey, my hero. Since you were so brave what would you like for lunch?"

" How about spaghetti with meatballs."

"Okay alright go upstairs and relax for a bit."

_Relax I don't think so I still have a ton of homework left to finish for this week. I_ _grab my backpack to pull out my History folder to continue to write that essay due for Friday. Many people think I am stupid but in reality I make good grades not just C's to play sports but B's and A's. I want to get a good scholarship to leave this town once and for all perhaps somewhere in the east coast. Yeah I've always wanted to live in the East Coast it's far from home but not too far plus all the great cities are located there like New York, Boston, and Philadelphia. _

"David if you don't come downstairs right now I am going to cut off the Internet so you can't watch any porn anymore."

"Mom oh my god, I am not watching porn what do you want?"

"Lunch is ready and call your father he's in the backyard."

"Okay I will."

_My father is usually working most of the time I guess it's hard being a top-notch lawyer. He has to maintain all of us by this I mean my mother, my twin sisters Mary and Jennifer who are in college and myself. _

"Hey dad mom says lunch is ready."

_My father looks up from reading his book; he's always reading something whether it's the newspaper or some kind of novel. _

"Oh hello David, I just got sidetracked with the new book I got this week."

"Who is it this week?"

"Kinky Friedman."

"Dad are you serious Kinky?"

"Yup I am serious and come on before your mother decides to eat all the food up."

_We walked back inside the house and into the dinning room. _

"Hey mom the food smells nice."

"Of course it smells good because I don't burn the food like you."

"That was only one time mom and you can't blame me I was watching a hockey game."

"Urgh its always sports with you boys."

"Okay are we going to talk sports all day or eat something. I would really like to get back to reading it was just getting interesting."

"Yes of course sweetie."

_We all seat down in our seats with my father sitting at the head of the table, my mother beside him and me on the other side of him. _

"So David how's school?"

"Fine making good grades in my classes."

"Glad to hear that son."

"I am glad to hear that too Dave."

"Thanks mom."

"How's the hospital volunteering?" my father asks me.

"Great you know."

"And Kurt?"

"Mmm good, I apologized to him and he accepted it."

"Good are you going to the hospital today?"

"Yeah I have to be there in an hour."

"Well you better hurry Davey you don't want to be late." My mother tells me.

"Okay one more bite and I am out of the door." _I grab my plate and place it inside the sink and begin to head upstairs._

"I know you are not planning on leaving that plate there dirty. You better get back inside that kitchen and wash it mister."

"Urgh sorry mom."

_I wash the damn plate and head upstairs. Once I am back in the safety of my room I put on my shoes and brush my teeth and head out. _

"I'm heading out be back in a few hours."

"Alright Davey be careful and have fun."

"Sure will mom see you later."

_I pull up to the Lima General and park Lucy in a spot. Hey I am guy and we MEN treat our vehicles like our children. I wonder if Kurt named his Escalade I mean he is a guy but maybe he would think its stupid to name a car. Okay Dave hurry up you don't want to be late for your shift and plus Kurt is going to be there. When I walk inside the volunteer room I didn't expect Kurt to be in there. _

"Oh hello, Dave. I was starting to worry that maybe you weren't coming at all."

"Worry about me Fancy?"

"Mmm nah not at all just curious."

_I give out a chuckle and look Kurt in the face. Right away I notice something is wrong; his eyes are puffy and he looks exhausted. _

"Is everything okay Kurt?"

"Uh yeah everything is great. Why do you ask?"

"Just cause you look sad."

"Oh no I am just tired I haven't been sleeping well that's all."

_I go sit down next to Kurt. "_Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Look umm if you ever need someone to talk to…. I am here.

"Thanks Dave but seriously everything is okay. But can I ask you something.

"Yeah shoot away."

"Have you ever felt stuck in a situation and somehow you wished you could change things but you can't."

"Yeah I have. Why is something happening you wished you could change?"

"No not me. But I have this friend who feels stuck in her relationship and wishes things would go back to normal."

"Well I am no expert in relationships if you've noticed but I would tell your friend to remember what made their relationship worked and try to get that back."

_Kurt gives me a smile and my heart begins to increase very dangerously. _"Thank you Dave." _Kurt gives me a quick hug and gets up fast. "_I better head out Mrs. Roberts is waiting for me. I promised her today I would tell her the story of when Mercedes and I got kicked out of mall for shopping to long."

"Yeah I bet that's an interesting story. I hope to hear it one day."

"I would be glad to tell it to you one day. Mmm see you around David."

**Wow this is the longest chapter so far hope you enjoy it. OMG the prom episode was so freaking amazing I like seriously jumped out of Avernim13's bed after Dave apologized. Like seriously this episode ranks on top with the Super bowl episode. I have a feeling that we are going to see more of Dave in season three but damn we have to wait after summer for that. Urgh I am so jealous of you readers who may go to the Glee concert I would definitely go if they came to Texas so yes now you know where I live. But don't worry I am going to see the 3D movie in August. I'm still on my high because on Wednesday I went to the Bruno Mars concert and I went berserk when he sang Marry You and Just the Way You Are. Okay enough of my chatter, please leave a review I like knowing what you guys think of the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I don't own Glee, Dashboard Confessional, Finger Eleven, Sir Mix a lot nor Bruno Mars. **

"So honey how are things at Dalton?" I ask Blaine even though he is busy on his laptop searching what songs to sing at Sectionals.

"Mmm great. Hey Kurt I can't decide between Stolen by Dashboard Confessional or Paralyzer from Finger Eleven?

"Seriously Blaine?"

"What?"

"Since I've been here all you have been doing is looking up songs."

"Well yeah duh Sectionals is coming up."

"I know but…. It's been forever since we saw each other."

"Yeah I know. Okay let me turn this off. All right now you have my divine attention."

"Okay come sit next to me."

As soon as Blaine sits next to me I give him a passionate kiss. At first he is shocked by this sudden display of affection but slowly I feel his lips moving against mine. Blaine then begins to kiss my neck "Mmm yeah." I grab a hold of Blaine's hair to pull him closer to me. "Oh gaga" Blaine pushes me down on his bed and begins to nibble my ear and murmurs "Kurt." I run my hands underneath his shirt and oh god he feels so great. _Buzzzzz _"Oh shit Blaine that feels awesome, what is it?"

"Hmm what are you talking about Kurt?"

"Oh god that. It's next to my thigh."

"What?" Blaine quickly gets off of me and tries to find the object that has me going crazy it turns out to be his phone and he checks it.

"Mmm sorry babe Wes just texted apparently Thomas and John had a fight and now aren't in speaking terms."

"And how is that your problem?"

"Well it's not but we need them if we want to win sectionals."

_I wanted to tell him that he is the star and the rest are just background vocals. Instead I just said_ "Oh okay I understand you need to fix this problem. I'll go home call me when things are good again."

"Aww thanks sweetie. I promise I'll make it up."

"Really? Anything."

"Yes of course."

"Well you may think it's silly though."

"Ohhh come on tell me."

" I want to have a picnic with you next Saturday you know like in those silly romance movies."

"I will be delighted to accompany you sweetheart." He gives me a sweet peck on my lips. _Buzzzz _

"Sorry it seems like Wes is getting impatient."

"Urgh remind me to murder Thomas and John that way they won't bother us the next time we are alone."

"Will do unless I get to them first."

"My superhero fly off and destroy the evil monster called Testosterone."

"Yes I Blaine Anderson vanquisher of all evil will destroy this monster."

"Okay but will you walk me to my car; I don't want anything to attack me.

"Yes my damsel in distress."

"Hey I am not a damsel in distress."

_We walk through the hallways of Dalton and it brings back the memory of my first time here. I volunteered myself to go undercover and to spy on the Warblers on behalf of New Directions. Out of nowhere this handsome guy walks up to me introduces himself and the next thing I know I am grabbing his hand and being taken of to god knows where. I asked him where he was taking me and he says the glee club is about to perform. Yes Bingo mission accomplished now I have the info I need for the group. He lets go of my hand and walks to the front and then slowly I hear the familiar tune of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. The best part of the performance is the boy I just met begins to sing and in that moment I fell for him. _

"Kurt… "

"Uhhh hum."

"Welcome back to Earth. What were thinking about so much?"

"Mmm I was remembering the time we met."

"Yeah I remember."

"It was one of the best days of my life."

"Mine to. Here you are safe and sound at your carriage my love."

"Thank you. Call me as soon you settle the dispute between the boys."

"Sure will." Blaine leans over to kiss me. "And I'll make sure to tell Wes not to call me if something like this occurs again."

"Yes of else…."

_Buzz… that stupid phone I am so going to kick Wes' ass myself the next time I see him. Stupid boys and their testosterone why can't they be civilized and solve their problems through the act of communication. In my case I fight my disputes with Rachel through singing but hey at least I'm not being a child and making a scene. _

"Mmm sorry Kurt but it's Wes again. He says it's urgent they apparently want to have some kind of duel."

"Okay go on scooter."

"Love you."

"Yeah."

Blaine enters back inside and somehow I'm left felling empty. I shouldn't be feeling like this Blaine just said he loved me. Shouldn't I have said I love you too but why didn't I? Maybe because it was out of blue yeah thats it. Well never mind about that, what time is it? Ugh its only 4:30 and dinners not till 7 and I seriously don't feel like going home and dealing with Finn and his girlfriend's drama. Lets see of course Mercedes she must be free right; I quickly press number 3 on my phone.

Ring….

"Hello"

"Hey Mercedes its me Kurt."

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

"Nothing much and you?"

"I'm actually heading out to the airport to pick up my grandma."

"Oh that's good."

"Not really. She's always nagging about something ugh but I still love the woman. So Mr. Hummel what are you doing?"

"Just leaving Dalton."

"Ooooo so are things okay now."

"I hope so even though Blaine spent most of the time looking up songs for sectionals."

"Oh spill the details now Kurt!"

"Mercedes I am not going betraying my boyfriends trust."

"Fine whatever. It doesn't matter because we are going to beat again Dalton's preppy ass."

"Okay (_**laughing) **_and anyway we finally started making out and just when we were getting to the good part his fucking phone begins to vibrate. I thought it was him doing something so I stupidly told him to keep going. He freaked out and looked for his phone and it was Wes who texted him to say that two Warblers were fighting and he's the only one that can stop it."

"Oh bummer I would have been pissed off."  
"Yeah believe me girl I was. But I'm okay now because next week we are having a picnic at the park."

"Awww that's so romantic Kurt. It's not fair you are going to be enjoying a nice picnic and I'm going to have to be stuck home playing Bingo with my nana."

"Don't worry it can't be that bad."

"You don't think so. I dare you to challenge her to a game of Bingo."

"Fine I will."

"Okay. I'll call you one of these days to come over. Well I better go my mom is yelling at me for something."

"Bye grouchy."

"Bye"

Halfway to Lima I notice that I'm running out of gas so I pull over to the nearest gas station available. I park my baby next to a pump and walk inside the store. Well since I am here might as well get some snacks. Ugh there's so many choices to pick from this is why I hate shopping for snacks I can't never choose. In end I grab a bag of Chex Mix and a bottle of water.

"The total is 5.87"

"Also 40 dollars to pump 9." I pass him some money and he gives me some change.

"Thank you have a good day."

"You too."

I walk back to my car and begin filling her up. A couple of minutes later a truck pulls up next to me and someone familiar gets out. He seems not to notice me and begins to walk towards the store but before he can leave I stop him.

"Hmm hi stranger."

"Oh hi Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"Well obviously putting gas into my car."

"Oh yeah stupid question of me to ask."

"Hmm so what's your excuse?"

"I went jogging with Max to the park near here he likes this park better than the one in Lima."

"Max? Is he your boyfriend?"

**Woof Woof **

"Does that your answer your question?

A beautiful Shiloh looking dog pops his head out of the driver's window. He's wagging his tail like he just saw a freaking butcher cutting meat.

"This Kurt is Max and Max this is Kurt." Dave grabs the dog and holds it in his arm.

"Oh hi Max." Max begins to wag his tail even more.

"Max seems to like you Kurt."

"Yeah I was just thinking that. So how come you didn't name him Shiloh?"

"What oh my god I think you're the first person to ask me that who isn't five years old? "

"Hey are you insulting me?"

"No I think it's very cute you asked that."

"Well to answer your question when I was little I used to have this imaginary friend named Max and when my mom found out she decided it would be best to get me a dog so the other kids wouldn't tease me when I played with my imaginary friend Max. Over some time I kind of grew out playing with my imaginary friend Max and started calling the dog that and it just stuck."

" I wasn't expecting that answer I thought maybe you would say like I never saw that movie. "

"Come on we live in the 21st century who hasn't seen it. Do you want to hold him?"

"May I?"

"Of course here."

_Dave hands me over Max like if it was a baby. Aww I always wanted one but I never could because my dad is allergic to dogs. His allergies have gotten better over the years but then I hit middle school I stopped wanting one. I had bigger problems to deal with like the idea of being gay and trying to hide it from everyone. _

"I've always wanted a dog but I never could."

"How come?"

"My dad is allergic to dogs."

"Sucks man."

"Yup so how long have had Max."

"Well I got him when I was 7."

"Cool. He's so adorable."

"Well if ummm…..you can visit him whenever you want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah plus Max seems to like you too." *Max licks Kurts cheek. *

"Thanks Dave."

**I like big butts and I can not lie**

**You other brothers can't deny**

**That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist **

**And a round thing in your face **

**You get sprung **

"Oh shit. Hello?"

"Kurt it's me Finn."

"Yes I know it's you. What do you want?"

"Me nothing but your dad told me to call you. He says you should have been home a while ago to help my mom with dinner."

"Oh yeah tell him I am half way home."

"Okay be careful."

"Yeah don't worry."

"Mercedes keeping tabs on you."

"What no that was Finn?"

"Okay I was starting to wonder if you were secretly straight and Mercedes was your girl."

*Uncontrollable fit of giggles* "No I tried that once with Britney and we both know how that went."

"Yeah I remember that.

"Well…. I better get home Carole is waiting for me. Thanks again for letting me hold Max. (_**Kurt hands over Max; Max begins to whimper.)**_ "Oh boy don't be sad."

"Yeah do you want a treat." (_**Max wags tail, Dave reaches into the truck to grab one and Max eats it.)**_ "Sorry usually he doesn't get attached to people but as they say there's always a first time."

"That's true. I guess Max and I will be seeing more of each other in the future."

"Yeah I don't think he's going to stop nagging me until he sees you again."

"Can't wait but for now I better head home before Carole kills me."

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Dave." (**Max barks)** "And to you too Max."

* * *

"How's the most beautiful patient here in Lima General?"

"Fine but how are you Dave."

"Good too Mrs. Roberts."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Schools good, I am alive but to top it off Kurt is talking to me. Not just a hi but we have actual conversations maybe not in school but at least here we do."

"Don't you want to change that?"

"Well yeah but I can't. Why do we end up always talking about me Mrs. Roberts lets talk about you instead?"

"David don't try to change the subject and anyway my days here are boring."

"Okay ma'am I won't. I just can't come out right now what if everyone I love hates me."

"No they won't Dave your parents will love you no matter what."

"And Azimio?"

"If he can't accept you for who you are then he wasn't a good friend to begin with."

"Okay so let's say they accept me but what about the rest of the school."

"Most of the school would accept you just like they accepted Kurt."

"Well yeah the losers did but Kurt was bullied."

"And if I am not mistaken most of the bullying was done by you."

"Hmm I guess you are right. I thought if I bullied Kurt somehow I would stop having feelings for him. Instead it was worse; I was hurting him and no one stopped me. (**Voice begins to crack)** He confronted me finally and I thought for sure I was going to loose it but I didn't want to live this lie anymore so I kissed him hoping he would understand everything. But when I tried to go again for the second kiss he pushed me away I hadn't thought he would reject me but he did. After that I made each shove more harder and than the last."

"But Dave that was in the past we are in the present. Kurt has forgiven you and from what he has told me he's glad to see this new Dave."

"Really what else has he said?"

"My lips are sealed but lets just say that Kurt likes this weird friendship you guys have."

"Me too. It's been the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time."

"Yeah I know sweetie. So do you want to watch Maury with me? Today is supposed to be a good episode it's all about people caught in the act of cheating."

"Sure why not?"

* * *

"David wake up?"

_I wake up to the sight of my mother glaring over me. Oh shit I didn't do anything omg did I leave the toilet seat up. She always gets pissy when either my dad or I do that but we are MEN that means we forget important shit like leaving the seat down. _

"What's up mom?"

"Don't what's up me mister. Do you know what time it is?"

"Too early for me to be a wake."

"Haha not funny jokester. It's about noon and Max is running all over the yard like some lunatic."

"Let him he might get tired and pass out."

"It's Saturday and you have to take Max to the park. You know if he doesn't get his weekly walk in the park he goes crazy and starts eating my flowers and I am not going through that again."

"Can't you take him I am tired from last night."

"No I am not getting stuck doing your obligations. FYI no one forced you to go and partying out last night with Azimio."

"But mom I can't get out of bed."

"Is that right Dave. Okay I understand sweetie why don't you stay there and sleep."

_Aww score not only did I avoid having to walk Max but I also get to sleep. I begin to drift off to sleep thinking about Kurt. In my dream I imagine myself walking in the park holding on to Max's leash but my other hand is holding someone else's hand. I look down and recognize it immediately it's small and pale our fingers are entwined somehow creating a perfect image. I shift my glance upwards and my breath is taken away as I am starring into the light colored eyes of my beloved Kurt. _

"_Hey stop starring too much Dave you're going to trip and fall."_

"_What?"_

"_I love it when you get like this."_

"_Like what?"_

"_When you have this expression as if you are seeing me for the first time. Your face portrays so many emotions curiosity, peace, desire but the most important one love."_

"_I can't believe this is real." _

"_Technically no but it could be."_

"_What must I do for this to come true."_

_Kurt leans closer to me until I can feel his lips on my ear. He's so close to me and it takes all my concentration to focus. _

"_You already know the answer Dave. I must go for now at least."_

"_Wait Kurt don't leave."_

_My chest feels heavy and I can't breathe no more. Oh no I can't die yet I haven't found the solution to obtaining happiness. _

"David!"

"What the fuck am I all wet?."

"David Bryan Karofsky do not use that type of language in this house."

"Mom how am I suppose to react when you dumped a bucket of cold water all over me."

"Well I wouldn't have too if you just walked Max like I told you to do an hour ago."

"Gosh woman remind me to never piss you off."

"I hope you learn your lesson. Now get ready and walk Max he's driving me insane."

I changed into some sweats and an old McKinley T-shirt and put on my old adidas. I quickly go into the restroom to take a piss and brush my teeth and head to the backyard. I opened the door and I see the beagle rushing towards me with his tail wagging furiously.

"Hey there boy thanks to you I was woken up twice. Shit why can't you be an obedient dog and not be crazy. I shouldn't even walk you but if I don't mom is going to do something horrible to me. Are you ready?"

**woof woof **

Half an hour later

"Max stop walking so fast. You're going to give me a heart attack and then no one is going to walk your ass anymore."

I see a bench up ahead and tell Max to slow down. I expect to see children rolling down the hill but instead I see Kurt with that preppy boy Blah or whatever the fuck his name is. To make matters worse it seems like they're having a super romantic picnic. It kills me inside seeing Kurt with him when I know if I wasn't a jerk that could be me. Maybe it's for the best Blah can give him the happiness he deserves like being brave enough to walk hand in hand in public. I couldn't dream of doing that while still living in Lima.

**Woof Woof**

To me it seems like I am lost in my thoughts for hours but only a few minutes have passed. I look up to the mountain and see that Kurt is alone and with his head in his hands. That jerk Blah must have done something stupid to upset him. If were his boyfriend my mission in life would be to make him happy.

**Woof Woof**

"Okay Maxie we have a mission to accomplish called mission smile. Alright I know you recognize Kurt up there go up to him and give him a big hello." I let go of Max's leash and he runs up the hill. "Max come back!" I yell as I am running up the hill once I reach it I say"I am sorry usually he isn't like this." Kurt stops playing with Max and gives me a smile.

"There seems to be lots of things your dog doesn't usually do."

"Yeah but it's only you that he acts crazy."

"I am honored to hear that."

"So why are you here Kurt."

"Having a romantic picnic by myself."

"That doesn't seem much fun."

"Hahaha very funny Dave."

"I'm kidding Kurt."

"Sorry I am just a little upset."

"Why?"

"Are you retarded isn't the answer kind of obvious."

"Sort of but I don't want to jump to conclusions"

"Its just…. I planned this nice romantic picnic and now I am here all alone and pathetic."

"Your not pathetic and Blah doesn't appreciate all the awesome gestures you do."

"His name is Blaine not Blah."

"Oh yeah my bad."

_**Laughing **_"Blah really? That's kind of funny though."

"So what's the reason for the picnic if I'm not being too rude?"

"No you're not. I just wanted to spend some alone time with Blaine since I transferred back to McKinley we've been distant."

"Do you regret coming back?"

"No in the beginning I was upset because I left the place I considered my safe haven and obviously Blaine too. But I gained back so many things like my friends, the freedom to wear whatever I want and the glee club. Surprisingly you apologized for everything that happened something I never expected….. so thank you for that."

"It was the least I could do for all the shit I put you through."

"Well yeah but not many people apologize for the bad things they have done. Dave can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Have you told anyone about that….. you're gay?"

"No I haven't."

"Why?"

"Because I am afraid of what people are going to say about me. I'm not the stereotypical gay you see on t.v. by the way I hope that I'm not offending you."

"No offense taken."

"I hate fashion and musicals. I love horror movies and extreme sports. Everything about me is manly I shouldn't be gay. I am afraid of my family rejecting me; I'm the only boy in the family it's my duty to pass on the Karofsky name and by being gay that's not going to happen."

"Dave just cause you're gay it doesn't make you any less of a man. Being gay means your heart chooses the same sex to fall in love with and nothing else. You as a person choose what you like and don't like. Also you could adopt kids the world doesn't end by being gay."

"Thanks Kurt."

"No problem. Would you like something to eat it's not like I am going to be able to eat this all by myself."

"Huh really thank god you offered because I am starving."

" Yeah I imagine. Look I have roast beef, bologna, or ham sandwiches. Some fruit and water and juice."

"Can I have a roast beef and bologna sandwich."

"Sure and here's an apple you must eat something healthy."

'Gosh you sound like a mom. What's next your going to make me eat my veggies too."

"Hey don't tempt me I might pack an extra bag of salad next time."

"Oh no please don't."

_**Woof Woof **_

"Do you want something boy."

"In my pocket I have some snacks." _**Looks into his pocket and gets out the doggie treats. **_

"So Dave where are you applying for college."

" I'm not sure yet but for sure somewhere in the east coast. I've visited my sisters in college in the west coast and I'm definitely have decided not to go there. It's so hot and ugh everyone looks fake."

"Fake probably. Yeah I want to go to the east coast too probably somewhere near New York so I can work on my dream on becoming a Broadway star."

"And you're going to be on Broadway I can assure that. Plus you are like one of the best singers in glee club and if it weren't for Berry hogging everything you would get most of the solos."

"You really think so?"

"Yes plus when you perform it's as if everything stops and only you exist."

_He looks so cute when he's blushing. _

" Thanks Dave but I don't think I am not that great."

"Don't say that you're amazing. Well you are definitely better than any of the male singers in glee."

_He blushes even more. _"Dave do you sing?"

"Not unless you count singing in the shower."

"I in fact indeed do. Could you sing something for me?"

"Nooo…. I sing so bad that you're going to be in coma for the rest of your life."

"Don't be silly just something short."

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you."

**(Kurt will be whistling during the song and the boldface part too.)**

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie

Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it

I said it 'cause I can

_Chorus _

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X

Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out

This is great

(**Oh my god, this is great)**

Yeah, I might mess around

And get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Oh yes, I said it, I said it

I said it 'cause I can

_Chorus _

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair

'Cause I ain't going anywhere

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_Chorus _

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

"Bravo Dave. (applauses) See you're not terrible at all in fact you're pretty good."

"Thanks but don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed but you should consider joining glee."

"Nah I'm not that good."

"I believe you are but it's your own decision to make."

"Thanks for the invite though."

" So what other secrets are you hiding Dave Karofsky?"

"Hmmm…. I have seen the notebook 5 times."

_**Laughing**__**"**_Haha really?"

"Hey I was forced too by my crazy sisters every time one of them breaks up with their boyfriends. I wouldn't mind it too much but during the movie they complain about men and take it out on me by smacking me with pillows and I just have to sit there and endure it. "

"Wow women are brutal."

"Yes and crazy too."

_**Laughing **_** "**I know. I better get home and stop procrastinating on that physics homework."

"Oh ok. Let me help you clean up."

"Thanks Dave. Okay can you pass me all the trash and containers."

"Sure here you go."

After clearing up we walk down the hill with Max rolling down the hill.

"Oh my that's too cute."

"Yeah but ugh I'm going to be stuck giving him a shower."

"You could always just spray him with the hose."

_**Laughing **_"Hey that's not too bad of a plan I might just do that."

"Well thanks again to you and Max for giving me company."

"Oh its no problem."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." _**Gets phone out of pocket and hands it to Kurt. Kurt is clicking away and gives it back."**_

"I programmed my number in case you ever feel like talking or hanging out. You can text me just to say stupid something like Max is eating my cookies."

"Oh thanks Kurt."

"Well….. yeah I better go. Hopefully I hear from you soon."

"Don't worry you will."

_**Kurt gives me a smile and turns around heading to his car. I look for Kurt's number and send a quick text. **_

_**Thanks for lunch today I had an awesome day.**_

_**I receive a message not shortly after. **_

_**No problem see you soon Dave. **__**Oops and Max too.**_

I begin walking back to my truck with the biggest smile ever.

**Damn I can't believe I actually wrote this much hopefully its not crap. I just found out this guy I've talking to has been talking to other girls behind my back Wtf. But yeah thank you Avernim13 for listening to me even though I was a complete mess the other day. So yeah after finding out I just kept on writing until I couldn't no more. I would be really happy if I got some reviews letting me know that people are reading this. Okay back to glee ugh it's over; omg Blaine said those three words. I hope Kurt hesitated because he doesn't feel the same way oh well I guess we have to wait till September. Once again I would like to thank those that have read, reviewed, and alerted every one of those things mean so much. Hope to update soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no rights to Glee at the moment. Enjoy and sorry for taking such a long time with this chapter ugh stupid summer courses. This chapter is mostly on Dave's point of view. **

"Hit the showers boys" Coach Beiste yells at the pack of boys on the football field.

Gosh today's practice was a bitch; Coach had us doing drills left and right for the upcoming game against Samson High. I'm not worried though since we haven't lost a game in the season yet but Coach says some scouts are going to be there and she wants us to play our best. Hopefully I get noticed because it would be amazing to play ball at an actual university with thousands of fans cheering. As I am preparing to get into the showers Az walks in front of my locker.

"Hey man Wade's parents are out of town so he's throwing a party. Are you in or not?"

"Man I don't know practice was brutal."

"Come on dude you can't leave me hanging. Plus there is going to be lots of honeys just waiting to get laid. Anyway we haven't hanged out in a long time you're always busy."

"Yeah I know."

"So you're going right."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Great it's going to be a blast. I need to relieve some stress my old man has been on my case about all this college shit. I'm like old man leave me alone don't you see I am trying to get my groove on from watching the Girls Next Door."

"Seriously dude. You know they blur that shit out."

"Not if you watch it online. Anyway I am heading out I have a date with Amber."

"Alright see you later."

"Take care and don't forget the party."

"Later."

I go to the showers and see that I'm the only guy left. I don't mind because it makes taking a shower much easier because I'm not tempted to let my eyes wander where they don't belong; not that I check out every guy on the team but it's hard to resist when Evans, Puckerman, and Chang are strutting around here like they're the shit. Well technically Puckerman still thinks he's the shit but since he started dating that wrestling chick Lauren he's fallen off the Macho train. Like come on that chick has him so whipped like a batter of eggs. But at least the bastard has someone in his life ugh I can't believe I'm jealous of puck's love life maybe I'll get a life after I leave this cow town.

I finish taking a shower and go back to my locker and change into my clothes. After I stuff my dirty uniforms into my bag I head out to the parking lot to my beloved Lucy. Thank god the weekend is here already I don't think I could have endure another day of school. Everything is going well on the road until I pass the bridge dividing the town one moment I'm listening to One Republic and then the next this comes on

I just can't get you out of my head

Boy your lovin' is all I think about

I just can't get you out of my head

Boy it's more than I dare to think about

La la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head

Boy your lovin' is all I think about

I just can't get you out of my head

Boy it's more than I dare to think about

Every night, every day

Just to be there in your arms

Won't you stay

Won't you then stay forever

And ever and ever and ever

La la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head

Boy your lovin' is all I think about

I just can't get you out of my head

Boy it's more than I dare to think about

There's a dark secret in me

Don't leave me locked in your heart

Set me free

Feel the need in me

Set me free

Stay forever

And ever and ever and ever

La la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la

Ugh damn you whatever being posses the radio can't I have one moment in my life without being reminded of Kurt. See look what you have done God now all I can think about is Kurt. The way his perfect ass fits in those damn skinny jeans, OMG just imagine how soft that ass must feel. Also imagine how easily you can leave a love mark on his body. Stop! Dave you don't want to get hard thinking about Kurt while driving. Luckily I make it home without getting myself killed or getting a boner. It would have been awkward trying to explain to my parents how I got myself into that situation. Oh god no I would get the sex talk again the first time was traumatizing enough as it is maybe because it involved vaginas.

"Hey I'm home."

"Hi, David."

"Hey dad, Where's mom I'm starving." I sit down next to my father on the couch.

"In the bedroom getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?"

"Date night."

"Oh yeah I forgot. So where are you guys going tonight?"

"That new Italian Place Lil' Tony. Some coworker said the food there is delicious."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll make myself a sandwich or something."

I head to the kitchen and open the fridge and pull out all the necessary supplies "Okay….. here are the tomatoes, lettuce, mayo and WHAT THE HELL there's no ham." This is maddening what kind of place is my mother running here. I walk up the stairs angrily "No ham that woman is insane but she's going to get a piece of my mind." I whisper this to myself. I finally reach my parent's bedroom and barge in there not caring that she's getting ready.

"Mom! There's no freaking ham in the fridge."

"David Bryan Karofsky get out of this room this instant!"

"But….. why?" _From my rage of realizing there was no ham I didn't realize my mother was naked. _"Oh dear lord I'm blind!"

"Shut up David you're not blind and get out."

"I am you don't have to tell me twice."

I begin my descend downstairs not only upset because there's no ham but also scared of witnessing my mother's nude body. Oh god who knew boobs snag that much and ugh shit now I keep thinking of my parents having sex. Ewww there's one thing a child shouldn't know about their parents is that they have sex for fun besides the obligation of procreating. In my haze I return to my spot next to my father.

"Dave are you okay? I heard both your mother and you screaming moments ago."

"No I'll never be okay."

"David what happen."

" I just saw mom naked."

"Oh gosh that's nothing at least you didn't catch us having sex."

"Dad stop it you're making things worse."

"Hey stop you're whining. I saw my parents getting their groove on …. Do you youngsters still say that word? And look at me I am perfectly normal."

"You just made everything 100% worse not only do I have an image of mom and you but now of Grandma Claudia and Joe having sex. I officially want to crawl under the covers and stay there until I die."

"Sorry kiddo do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't. All I want is a sandwich."

"There's no ham."

"What you knew all this time that there was no ham?"

"Oh yeah I used the last slice to make myself a sandwich before you got home."

"What? You should have told me. It's your fault that this happened."

"Now calm down David lets not exaggerate."

"Exaggerate dad I've been traumatized."

"Now could you explain to me how is it my fault you're traumatized?"

"Okay before I left for the kitchen I said I was going to make myself a sandwich and you didn't tell me there was no ham left. If I had know there was no ham I wouldn't have barge into your room and seen mom naked."

"Oh so that's what you said. "

"Yeah what did you think I said?"

"I thought you said you didn't know which sub to choose from subway."

"Why would I say that?"

"I don't know.. I thought it was strange but I didn't question it. There's some leftover chicken alfredo in the fridge from Larry's retirement party the firm held today."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem son."

I go back and open the fridge and after moving some things around I locate the chicken alfredo. I put it inside the microwave and wait patiently for it to beep telling me that it's ready.

**Beep….**

"About time!"

I take out the plate and after getting a soda from the fridge I head up to my room. I turn on the television and change it to TNT with Scarface just beginning. I love this movie it's a classic and Al Pacino's personality is hot but Manny is the sexy one out of the duo. Just as I'm about to take a bite of the chicken I feel my left pocket vibrating. It better not be Azimio I already told him I was going to the stupid party. I check my phone and my heart skips a beat. It's not the first time he has texted but I can't help feel the jitters every time I see a new message by him.

**New Message from Fancy **

**Can you cheat in Bingo? :/ **

I quickly reply back. ** I don't think so. Wat have u gone broke and decided to steal from the old ladies who play bingo da community center. Lol. **

Kurt finally replies back during the part of the movie with the chainsaw scene. **Haha very funny Dave fyi I'm playing Bingo with Mercedes' grandma and the woman is beast at the this game. I already lost my spa certificate Carole gave me for my birthday and now she's after my charm bracelet I got from Tiffany's. **

**Lol try to bribe her with applesauce or whatever old ladies like. **

**Dave that's a mean thing to say, But seriously I already tried but she just laughed at me and said she can't be bought. **

**In that case just runaway before she takes away your dignity. **

**I was hoping that wouldn't be my last resort. Well gotta go see you tomorrow at the hospital Mercedes' mom just finished making dinner and it smells delicious. **

**Okay see you tomorrow Kurt. Good luck at Bingo. **

**Yes I am going to need it. Talk to you later. **

Towards the end of the film there's a knock on my door. "Come in." My mom slowly opens the door and luckily this time she's dressed.

"Hey Davey just wanted to let you know that your father and I are heading out already."

"Alright mom."

"Don't do anything naughty?"

"Oh gosh mom I don't want to think of anything sexual after seeing your body."

_**Giggles **_"You're just jealous of my sexy body."

"Eww mom no."

"Okay well I'll let you finish whatever you were doing."

"Okay."

My mom gives me kiss on the cheek and proceeds to walk out to the door but then

"Hey mom."

"Yeah David."

"You look nice."

"Well thank you David, your father better noticed or else he isn't getting any tonight."

"Gosh mom eww seriously are you trying to ruin any possibility of me ever having a sex life. "

"Yup."

I guess my father got frustrated waiting for my mother because not a second later he yells "Alison!"

"What Paul?"

"Hurry up Ali I am starving."

"Calm down I am just saying bye to Dave."

She turns back to me and says "Okay David. You know the rules right."

"Yes. "

"What are they?"

"Mom I'm not a child anymore; I'm a man."

"You sure didn't act like one when you found no ham in the fridge."

"Hey that's a completely different situation."

"David I don't got all day what are the rules?"

"Fine Christ woman. One no parties are allowed. Two if I happen to throw a party whatever belongs in the house stays in the house stays here. Three the cops better not arrest me or come to the house. Four Max is to remain sober. Finally number five skanks aren't allowed inside the house because they stink up the place."

"Aww my boy isn't stupid."

"Geez nice words of encouragement mom."

"Alison if you don't come down here at this instant I am leaving."

"You better not Paul or else you're going to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month."

"Bye Dave and be safe."

"Yeah mom I will."

After the movie is over I go back to the kitchen to wash my dirty dish and then head outside to feed Max. While I'm playing with Max I feel my phone vibrating I wonder if it's Kurt. I check the call ID and it says

**Incoming Call Azimio**

"Hello."

"Dave my man where are you?"

"Home."

"Home bitch you better bring your ass down to this party it's off the hook."

"Sure I'll be there soon."

"You better or else I'm kicking your ass."

"Like you could."

"Damn straight I can."

"Whatever dude. Try not to be too drunk when I get there."

"Can't promise you that. Look man... I gotta go Puckerman just brought a keg and some of the cheerleaders are about to do a keg stand."

The next thing I hear is the dial tone, ugh god how that annoys the hell out of might as well get ready and go to Wade's place. By the time I get to the party half of the people are junk to the point of no return. After roaming around for a few minutes I find Azimio playing beer pong with Puck and Finn watching them with that confused look he usually has on.

"Dave you made it!"

"Yeah I did."

"Come on don't be a pussy and join the fun."

"Nah dude I'll just grab a beer. I don't want to have a hang over in the morning unlike you I actually have things to do."

"Whatever dude… Hey Puckerman you mothafucker stop drinking all the beer. "

"Make me Azimooo….."

"Fine I will by challenging you to a arm wrestling match."

"It's on brother."

"I'm not your brother Puckerman and stop grinning its scaring the hell out of me."

"Awww Azi boo are you scared of losing to The Puckerman."

"Oh hell nah lets get this thing started. Dave you be the referee and you Hudson just don't do something stupid."

**Rolling my eyes **"Okay gentlemen lets have a clean fight. No using the other arm to help you the win the match and no tricks to make your opponent loose. Okay on the count of three One… Two… Three."

I'm quite surprised that the match has lasted this long; I was sure Az would be a goner I know he's my friend and all but Puck isn't someone you mess with. I turn to look at Finn who has decided to drink the remaining cups filled with beer in my opinion I think he's the real winner maybe Finn isn't as stupid he makes himself to be.

"You're going down Puckerman."

"On the contrary its you Adams whose going to be the one begging for mercy not me."

Neither one of them seems like they're going to loose anytime just when I think it's over the other pushes their hand back. Oh my god this is so boring even the Notebook looks more appealing than watching these dumbasses making fools of themselves. From the corner of my eye I see Lauren wandering into the room.

"Oh Puck…."

"Yeah babe."

"Why don't we go somewhere more private."

"Yeah in a little bit. Let me just beat Azimio's ass and we can go celebrate my victory."

"Oh keep dreaming Puckerman."

"Puck!"

"Just one minute babe."

"Azimio! Where the fuck have you been."

Oh shit Azimio is a goner not by the hands of Puck but by Amber.

"Oh hi… babe."

"Don't babe me Azimio Adams you told me you were just going to play a quick game of beer pong and then I I find you here playing juvenile games with Puck."

"But babe I had to…"

"What so if Puck told you to jump from a bridge would you do that too."

"No of course not babe."

Man women in general are crazy glad I'm not into them.

"Yeah Puck what's your excuse?"

"Lauren… sweetie he challenged me and you know The Puckerman never backs down from a challenge."

"You know what I'm tired take me home."

"Yeah me too Azimio."

With that final note both girls left the room leaving their perspective boyfriends.

"Stupid Azimio see what you caused."

"This is your fault Puckerman. I would have won you know that right."

"Keep dreaming Adams."

"Puck!"

"Azimio!"

"Oh shit." Both of them say at the same time. Puck leaves immediately and Azimio leaves too after yelling a quick goodbye. I didn't notice that Finn was next to me until he spoke.

"And this is why I'm glad to be single."

"Yeah me too."

"Look Karofsky can I ask you for a favor."

"Yeah sure."

"Could you give me a ride home? I came with Puck but like you know he just left. I could call Kurt but he would get pissed off at me for waking him up so late."

"No prob. I was planning on leaving anyway."

"Thanks I owe you one."

* * *

"Ugh my head feels like it was hit with a sledgehammer."

"That my lovely brother is called a hangover."

"How can something so good at the moment fuck you over the next day."

"That is one of life's greatest mysteries." **I pour some water in a glass and grab some aspirin. **"Here this should help. I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yeah never drink the remaining cups from a game of beer pong."

"Oh gosh Finn sometimes I wonder if you have a brain."

"I do have a brain."

"So Mr. Smarty Pants how did you get home last night."

"Uhh… Puck left.. So I asked Karofsky for a ride."

"Karofsky like in David Karofsky."

"Yeah. Plus he was the only somber person at the party."

"Really?"

"Yup he seem like he didn't want to be there."

"Oh okay, well I made some pancakes see you later."

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the gym."

"But you hate the gym."

"Well indeed I do but yesterday I had soul food at Mercedes' place and I feel like I gained two pounds."

"But you're not fat."

"Not yet but if I continue eating like I did yesterday I will be soon."

"Okay have fun."

"Bye."

I grab by bag from the kitchen counter and leave. I jump into my Escalade and make my way to the gym. I shouldn't have accepted to eat dinner at Mercedes but the food was so tempting and I simply couldn't resist. After fifteen minutes I find a parking space close to the entrance, I guess many people don't like to exercise on the weekends. I turn off the car and grab my things double checking my I-pod is there; it should be illegal to do exercise without music. Once inside and I head over to the treadmills; I like the treadmills I remember playing on them every time my father went to Academy to buy fishing gear. I'm in the middle of listening to Last Friday when a figure catches my attention.

Oh gaga look at him lifting those weights like they're nothing. The way his biceps flex every time the weight comes up to his chest. I bet he could sweep me off my feet and hold me while we make out passionately. Oh god even the sweat pouring out of him is sexy; I just want to lick it off and find out where it stops. _Kurt have you gone insane licking someone what is wrong with you?_ Nothing is absolutely wrong with me but I'm just appreciating the beauty that is laid before me. _Hey mister have you forgotten that you have a boyfriend? _Well no… of course not but what he doesn't know isn't going to hurt him and plus there is nothing wrong with a little eye candy. God I bet his chest is firm and inviting; I just want to snuggle under those arms. Everything about him is huge but not gross looking. Realistically I've wanted my first boyfriend to be a jock like Finn or Sam. I shouldn't be complaining since Blaine is perfect he's sweet, cute, and charming.

Okay back to reality, oh my god where is Mister Sexy at? Damn it what am I going to entertain myself with. I try to get back into rhythm cause I can't let some guy distract me from exercising. As I'm bobbing my head to some Destiny Child I look up and see the same guy from earlier but instead of focusing only on his body I actually make the effort to see his face. I receive the shock of my life; the guy who I was practically undressing with my eyes is David freaking Karofsky. I try not to stare long but eventually Dave senses me looking at him and gives me a smile and begins to walk towards me. Ahhh shit his body looks better in motion oh gaga stop staring like a lost puppy.

"Hey Kurt."

"gah gah…"

"Kurt are you okay. You look kind of pale."

_Snap out of Kurt and respond to the boy _"Oh hi David and yeah I'm fine."

"Okay you had me worried for a bit."

"Oh it's nothing I just… hmmm. What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You don't seem to be the type of guy who likes going to the gym to work out."

"Well… you're right about that but as I mentioned yesterday I over at Mercedes place and was invited over for dinner since her grandma is in town her mom prepared soul food. And well I think I gained weight so that's why I'm here."

"Really Kurt I don't think you can gain weight with just one meal. So speaking about her grandma did she take away your charm?"

_Charming oh yes you're charming David. _

"Kurt hello?" **Dave snaps his fingers. **

"Oh I'm sorry Dave I got distracted. What did you say?"

"I said did you recover your bracelet."

"Well technically she never got my bracelet but I did recover my gift certificate; Mrs. Jones forced her mother to return it and told her to stop gambling."

"Wow aren't you lucky."

" If you don't mind me asking but what brings you to the gym."

"I haven't been here for a while so I decided to work out for a bit before heading over the hospital."

"Oh yeah we volunteer today."

"I hope you hadn't forgotten?"

"No... I didn't."

"Are you heading back home?"

"No why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab something to eat?"

"Like together in public."

"Yeah why not?"

"Aren't you worried about being seen with me?"

" Were friends right?"

"Yea?"

"So there's nothing wrong with two friends eating together."

"Well no but people might get suspicious that a jock and the gay kid are hanging out."

"Yeah well let them talk. Kurt I want to prove to you that I'm truly sorry for everything and us seen together is one of many ways I going to demonstrate how sorry I am. "

"Well in that case I accept and Dave…

"Yeah."

"I wanted to say… that I'm getting closer to forgiving you."

I look into Dave's eyes and see happiness in them. Something in that moment makes my stomach stir in a way I haven't felt before and it scares me knowing that the boy who used to be my bully isn't anymore and instead is becoming someone close to me.

"Thank you Kurt."

**Okay so yay or nah on this chapter, well let me know by dropping a review. Did you guys read the new interview with Max; oh holy mother of mothers he looks damn sexy in a suit I practically raped the boy with my eyes. Initially I had planned just a little smut in this chapter but I decided it was best to end it here. Now that I've updated I can return to studying for my two tests this week. I would like to personally thank to those readers that constantly review it means a lot to me. Once again thank you for reading, reviewing alerting every time I get a new notification I do a little pirate dance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no ownership of Glee or anything else besides the Mac I'm using to write this story. I know that Dave's dream isn't exactly like the movie but I felt this way was better suited for the story. Thank you Avernim13 and ilovemesomglee for reviewing and to those that alerted and read the chapter. **

"How is the most beautiful patient of General Lima doing today?"

"I'm doing well. You're awfully cheerful today, Kurt."

"Really?"

"Did you and Blaine patch things up?"

"Oh… Blaine. Well we're doing okay but I haven't seen him over 2 weeks."

"If Blaine is not the reason for that huge smile on your face, who is? By the way you have a beautiful smile Kurt."

"Thank you Mrs. Roberts and you too have a beautiful smile. I guess… you can say its…. Dave's fault."

"Oooo… Well don't just stand there come sit next to me and tell me everything."

"Mrs. Robert's you're such a school girl just waiting for the schools latest gossip."

"Can't blame me my only entertainment is Maury and Steve Wilko. Have you noticed that Steve Wilko show is so depressing at least in Maury there is variety? Okay enough of my blabbering and tell me about Dave."

"Okay but you must pinky swear that whatever I say remains in this room."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Mrs. Roberts not that far either."

"Alright I swear."

"Perfect. Well this morning I went to the gym and I happened to see Dave there. Okay this is the part you must swear not to tell anyone okay."

**Mrs. Roberts nods her head in agreement. **

**Kurt takes a big breath **"I feel so guilty because at first I didn't know it was Dave so I kind of checked him out. Not in the… oh he's cute way but like man he's delicious I want him now. Oh you must think of me as a pervert, maybe I should go. _I begin to stand up until I feel a tug on my arm. _

"Kurt calm down." _Mrs. Roberts is giggling like a true schoolgirl. _**"**It's perfectly normal to check out guys. It may come to a shock but I used to back in the day too."

"But I bet you didn't think of them in comprising situations."

"Teenagers no matter what decade are alike. They are horny creatures that think about sex about 90% of the time."

"I am shocked Mrs. Roberts."

"Just cause I'm old doesn't mean I'm not aware of all this sexting and what not."

"I don't want to even imagine my nana thinking about sex."

**Laughs **"So did Dave catch you looking at him."

"I hope not. Well he saw me and walked to where I was. While we were chatting I kind of got ummm… distracted due to you know what; I guess my face looked funny because he asked if I was alright. I answered yeah and then he invited me to lunch."

"Okay and how was lunch?"

"I hate to admit it but it was fantastic. I learned a whole new side of Dave I didn't know existed. Like for instance he still cries when Mufasa dies in the Lion King and he is addicted to chocolate."

"Awww…"

"Mrs. Roberts I was happy today… and I."

"Kurt I don't want to butt in your relationship but have you thought that maybe you and Blaine aren't meant to be?"

"I… but he was there for me when I really needed him. I can't leave… I still love him but I'm not sure what kind of love I have for him. I feel like we're really good friends instead of a couple."

"I think you should tell him about your feelings."

"Maybe I will. You always know the right thing to say Mrs. Roberts."

"In my long life I've made many mistakes and I wouldn't want you to make some of those mistakes either."

"Like what?"

"It's a long story maybe some other day."

"Okay, what time is it?"

"Its five thirty."

"Oh my, my shift ended half an hour ago."

" Yeah we were so into our conversation we forgot all about the time. Well honey I'll let you go. "

**I give her a tender kiss on the cheek. "**Rest well."

I walk out to the hall and into the volunteer room. Since it's late I expected it to be empty but I see David sitting at the desk reading a book.

"Oh sorry I didn't think anyone would be here."

"Yeah I would have left already but I was just waiting for you."

"Me, why?"

" I wanted to thank you for accepting my lunch offer."

"Oh… well its no biggie."

"Kurt… I enjoyed your company. I was kind of…. wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out again."

"I'll love too." _Kurt don't sound eager and what about Blaine. Shut up conscience! _

"Kurt?"

"Huh."

"You spaced out again is something the matter. Look you don't have to accept my offer I was… I'm sorry. I'll just head out." **Begins to walk towards the door. **

"Dave wait. Yeah umm… I wouldn't mind hanging out again; I actually had fun today."

"You did?"

"Yea I did. Maybe we could grab some coffee sometime."

"Okay umm… are you leaving soon?"

"Yup I just have to sign out."

"Why?"

"Would you mind if I walked you to your car?"

"Huh? No… that's very sweet of you."

I signed out and turn around to see David waiting patiently. Oh my there goes that feeling again in my stomach. I was hoping it was just a one-time thing but during lunch it kept happening numerous times.

"Ready to go."

"Yes."

We walk out of the room and hop into the elevator during the time it takes us to get to my car there is a comfortable silence between us. When we reach my vehicle I turn to face Dave and see his eyes have a mix of gold brown inside the green. People always tell me that my eyes are pretty but right at this moment they're dull compare to Dave's.

"Well thank you for walking me."

"No problem."

"So see you at school then."

"Yeah. Bye Kurt." _I see Dave leaning closer to me and I'm certain he's going to kiss me. Shouldn't I be stopping him but I close to my eyes waiting to feel his lips on me. I never feel them on my lips but instead on my cheek. When I finally do open my eyes I see Dave heading back to his truck. _

Did he just kiss me? Oh my, he did and I actually liked it. I felt butterflies; no I should not be getting any feelings for Dave Karofsky ex bully now sort of friend. I get inside and turn on the car trying to distract myself the second kiss I received from David. _Well technically he just kissed me on the cheek but you sure were hoping it wasn't there_. Shut up inner mind and let me drive. _Okay buddy but stop denying that you're dying to get inside Karofsky's pants. _I instantly blush of the idea of doing the deed with Dave. I try to concentrate on singing along with the radio instead of Dave's sweaty body against mine. Right then S&M begins to play but thank gaga I make it home before my vivid mind creates any more naughty scenarios.

In the living room I see my father crying. Oh no did Carole leave him, I hope she didn't because I see her as mother figure and I know how much she makes my dad happy. I sit next to my father not sure what to say.

"Dad what's wrong?"

**Sniffles **"Oh Kurt you're home. How was the hospital?"

"Fine, but dad you're crying."

"Oh it's nothing. "

"You're crying it must be something. You trust me don't you? Did you have a fight with Carole."

"Carole oh no, she's in the kitchen cooking."

"Well if it isn't Carole is it Finn. Did he get Rachel pregnant or Quinn; oh my did that bastard knocked them both up."

**Chuckles **"No it's not Finn but if he actually got someone knocked up be assured Finn would be the one crying after I kick his ass."

"Then what is it?"

**Sniffles again **"The world is filled with so many good people and sometimes the most shittiest things happen to him."

"Well yea dad but you shouldn't let yourself get down."

"I know but this always happens to me after I watch Extreme Makeover Home Edition."

"What?"

"Yeah today featured a marine who tried to renovate his home but then at the war he was involved in a car bomb accident and now he can't walk so he doesn't have no money to renovate his home anymore. Ahh it's so heartbreaking."

"Oh daddy but it's okay because now he has new better home."

**Sniffles **"You're right son. Sorry I got just really emotional."

"Aww it's okay I won't tell anyone your secret. Okay why don't you wash your face and I'll ask Carole if dinner's ready."

"Okay."

We both get up from the couch my father goes to the bathroom and I to the kitchen. Carole is taking out the lasagna from the oven.

"Hi Carole."

"Oh hey there sweetie, how have you been?"

"Good and starving."

"Well you're just on time. Do you know what's wrong with Finn he's been in his room all day complaining about a headache?"

"Nah maybe he got a virus."

"Oh my poor baby. Would you mind telling Finn dinner is ready?"

"No I was actually heading upstairs."

I go upstairs and bang loudly on Finn's door.

"Ugh come in."

I see Finn covered head to toe under the covers. Seeing him so vulnerable I decide to jump on his bed.

"Hello Finnegan!"

"Ugh Kurt what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just want to give my big brother some sugar."

"Though I do appreciate your gesture all I want to do is go back to bed."

"But Finny you've been like this since this morning. I have a solution to your crankiness."

"Have you found a way to get over hangovers?"

"Well of course don't drink you dumbass. But seriously I think you need some fresh air so after dinner we are going to for a walk. So get ready and yeah mom says to come downstairs to eat. "

Finn slowly pulls the covers off of him and slips into his slippers.

"I hope you're not planning anything evil Kurt."

"Oh no my dear brother. I wouldn't dream of doing that to you."

We make our way downstairs and sit ourselves in our places at the table. Moments later Carole appears later with the lasagna.

"Oh boys you're here. Kurt where's your father?

"I think he's still in the restroom."

"Okay boys serve yourselves and I'll be back in a second."

By the time I had served myself I see both Carole and my dad walking into the dinner room. There is still evidence on my father's face that he cried. My dad is a tough fellow but inside he is a sensitive person yet it's rare to see that side of him. They each seat in their respective places and begin to serve themselves.

"Burt?"

"Yeah Finn."

"Have you been crying?"

"What? No what makes you say that?"

"Your eyes and nose are red."

"And if I were crying is that a problem."

"No… just curious."

"For your information I watched Extreme Makeover Home Edition."

"Huh you too man that show always has me in tears."

_Oh seriously is every guy I know today being sensitive or actually portraying emotion. Carole then decides to tell us a story from work to distract my father from crying again. By the end of dinner we all end up laughing and smiling like crazy. _

"Well dinner was great honey."

"Thank you honey bear."

"Awe you're so cute together."

"Thank you Kurt. "

"It's the truth Carole. Finn get ready for our walk while I clear away the table."

"Dude I was hoping you would forget."

"Not a chance. I have big plans for you Finn."

"Kurt?"

"What Finnegan?"

"You doing that evil smile."

"Me no. Hurry Finn."

Finn gets up from the table and heads back upstairs.

"Kurt?"

"Yes dad."

"Please don't kill or traumatize Finn it was a whole month before he could see a clown after you made him watch IT."

"Yes Kurt dear as much as Finn is my son I don't want to be waken up at 2 in the morning from his screams saying "No No I've been a good boy."

"Don't worry why don't you guys go living room and relax." _I'm just planning on torturing him. First he will do push-ups with me sitting on his back and then just when he's about to get back into the car I'm locking his ass out. He will panic once I turn on the car and drive off and then he will begin chasing me. Muahahaha _

Carole kisses my cheek and my dad gives me a pat on my shoulder before they leave. After I finish washing plates and place them in their correct place I run upstairs to check on Finn. I open the door to his bedroom and see him sleeping. Damn it I could be evil and wake him up but seeing him there sleeping like a baby touches my heart. Oh don't fret Kurt there will be plenty of more opportunities to play tricks on Finn.

I close his door quietly and go to my own room. As I'm lying on my bed I drift off thinking about the events that occurred today. I can't stop thinking about Dave and his kiss, even though it was just on the cheek I felt butterflies something I haven't with Blaine in a long time. Speaking about Blaine I need to call him. I dial his something and it goes straight to voicemail.

_Hello this is Blaine Anderson from the Warblers I'm currently busy please leave a message after the beep. _

_Oh hey Blaine its me Kurt call me whenever you have a chance we need to talk._

* * *

I find comfort in the solitude of my room because I'm freely able to think about whatever is on my mind. I can't freaking believe I had a freaking lunch date with Kurt Hummel. _It wasn't a date. _Shut up can't a guy dream. I know there isn't a thing as perfection but Kurt is close as its gets. I'm not going to lie and say at first things were not awkward but as soon as the drinks arrived everything went well. I can still remember him giggling over some story of when Azimio and I would play superheroes along with Max as our trustee sidekick and how all three of us would rescue my sisters Barbie dolls.

Throughout lunch it took all my willpower not to grab Kurt and kissed him. But when I saw him looking beautiful outside of the hospital I just couldn't help myself and kissed him on the cheek. I knew what was happening was rare so I let my lips linger for a few seconds and let myself smell his sweet scent. If the apocalypse happened I wouldn't have noticed because I had already died from happiness.

Ring….. _Urgh who the hell is calling this late at night. _

"Mom, Dad the phone."

"Mom… Dad."

Damn I forgot they're both out to one of my father's firm's dinner parties. I get out of bed and go downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Dork." _Oh no I recognize those two voices anywhere. _

"Hello Davey are you there."

"What do you want? I'm not supposed to hear from y'all two till Christmas time."

"David Bryan Karofsky you treat your older sisters with respect." Mary says.

"Yeah David." Jenny answers too.

"Fine whatever, mom and dad aren't home so goodbye take care see you till December."

"Don't you dare hang up on us Dave." Jenny says.

"We called both mom and dads cell but they won't answer so that is why we called home." Mary says.

"They're at some dinner party for dads job. Why didn't you call my cell Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb"

"We could of but we wanted you to get up from bed." _I hear both of them laughing at this, seriously I don't know why my mom ever decided to give birth to them._

"You guys are pure evil."

"Don't you forget about that little brother." Jenny replies.

"Are you ever going to get to the point for your lovely call?" _I ask sarcastically. _

"Have you forgotten Dave what's coming up?"

"The new twilight movie."

"Well yeah." Mary says

"But no not that Thanksgiving you big lump and that means we fly to Ohio next weekend."

"God kill me now."

***Gasp***** "**But if you died Dave who are we going to bother." Jenny and Mary say. _Its freaking how they say things at the same time. _

"Max?"

"Max no he's our baby." Mary says.

"Hey he's mine dog back off."

"Don't be a jealous bean Dave." Jenny says.

"Look I'll tell mom that you're coming to town. Don't you need to get your tan on or whatever you guys do in California."

"Haha very funny we did that earlier today for your info. Fine Mr. Grouchy Pants will let you go plus we need to get ready for our sorority party." Mary says.

"Have fun."

"Don't worry we will. " Jenny says.

"Bye."

"Bye! Take care little bro." They replied.

After hanging up the receiver I hear my tummy rumble that means its feeding time. I open the pantry and retrieve some chips and water from the fridge. Hey if I'm going to pig out I need to drink water to balance it out. I go to the living room and look through the movies hmm tonight feel I like watching John Hughes' _The Breakfast Club_. That man was a genius they don't make teen movies like back in the day. The front door opens and my parents coming tumbling in arms wrap around each other and kissing like their life depended on it.

"Eww get a room."

"Ahh David you're home!" My mom yelps.

"Well where else would I be."

"At Azimio's or a friends place." My father says.

"Sadly I wish I was right now."

"Sex is a completely normal activity lovers do. You'll understand when you reached that important step in life." My mom says.

"What makes you think I haven't had sex yet mom?"

"You haven't a mom knows things even if their children are trying to hide it." _I wonder if she actually knows my secret. _

"Well I'm heading to bed my loves." My mom says and comes over to the couch to give me a kiss. "Goodnight David. Don't go to bed late."

"Goodnight mom. Oh yeah the twins called earlier."

"Really? What did they want?"

"They're coming home for Thanksgiving."

"Oh my it's that time of the year already. I have so many things to plan ugh can't a woman get a break." _She goes upstairs and I'm left alone with my father. _

"David?"

"Yea dad."

"Look umm… this maybe awkward for both of us but if you ever have questions about you know what… don't hesitant to ask me. I'm your father and that means I am here to help you."

"Hmm… thanks dad."

"Okay well I'm off to bed son."

"Goodnight dad."

"Night."

The familiar tune of Don't You Forget About Me begins to play I grab the remote to turn off the equipment. I didn't realize it but I'm definitely sleepy because I'm dragging myself up the stairs. It seems like hours but I finally reach my bed. I reached over to my nightstand to turn off the lamp.

_I see myself in a library dressed as Bender from the movie. Seriously what's next Kurt is going to come out wearing pink and acting snobby like Claire. I feel someone push me "Move out the way Karofsky." No fucking way Kurt is dressed in a pink blouse and white skinny jeans with stylish boots. Finn, Rachel, and Artie walk in and seat themselves to a table each by themselves. No way am I having a dream about the Breakfast Club but before I can analyze the situation I feel the presence of someone behind me. _

_**Cough**_"Mr. Karofksy would you be so kind and seat yourself so you delinquents can begin your detention."

I just nod at Mr. Figgins and seat myself in the only available table, which happens to be in front of Kurt's.

"Alright hooligans I don't want to be here just as much as you so lets get this over with. You have eight hours to write me a 3-page paper about why you're here. I'm going to be in my office and I'll know if you guys are up to anything." _Figgins gives us some paper and leaves. _

"Ugh I shouldn't be here." Finn complains, "I should be at football practice with the rest of the team. I'm the fucking quarterback."

"Me either, so what if I skip the second part of the school day to go shopping. There was a sale at Macy's and I wasn't going to miss it for the world." Kurt says. _I stare at Kurt noticing that even as a snobby bitch he's hot. _

"Stop staring Karofsky."

"Uh… what?"

"I said stop staring at me."

"What if I don't want to princess?" _Oh god I can't believe I just said that. I'm developing the same manners as the Bender. _

"Hey leave him alone." Finn jumps into the conversation.

"I'm not talking to you Hudson so but out."

"I'm not afraid of you Karofsky. You act like you're the shit but let me tell you want you really are you piece of shit."

"I'm so going to kick your ass Hudson." _Just then Artie speaks up for the first time. _

"There is no reason to get violent gentlemen and if you have forgotten we have an assignment to complete."

"Whatever." I return to my chair and put my head on the desk hoping to catch up on sleep. This doesn't last long because I hear Rachel viciously scratching her head. What is up with that girl no wonder she doesn't have friends. I see Figgins walk out of his office; my body automatically gets up and walks to the door and my hands beguin unscrewing the screws from the door.

"Umm excuse but I think that is school property." Arite says.

"I don't care dork."

"Stop Karofsky you're going to get us in trouble." Kurt snaps.

Luckily I get back to my seat on time because Figgins walks into the library.

"Who closed the door? What now you're all quiet? Well it doesn't matter because even with the door closed I still will know what is going on." _He walks away leaving us by ourselves again. _

"About time Figgins left." I dig into my pockets and pull out a bag of weed.

"Dude is that weed?" Hudson asks me. _What the hell I didn't even know I had that. _

"Yeah."

"You better not smoke that in here." Hudson says

"What if I want to?" _It's not I'm a pothead but I have smoked a couple of times with Az at parties. I stand up from my seat and say, _"Care to join me princess?" _Kurt looks at me with disgust. _

"My name is Kurt dumbass and just to prove you something I will." _He stands up elegantly and struts pass me to the back. Not knowing what else to do I follow the pretty boy. Around the second puff Artie wheels himself between us and grabs my lighter to light one up. _

"You know this is my first time ever doing this."

"Really dude you haven't lived until you smoked pot once."

Who knows how much time has passed but we are laughing our butts off. I look up and stare at Kurt's beautiful face when he notices me staring this time he doesn't bitch me out but blushes. I didn't think he could get even more beautiful but seeing him blush makes my stomach flutter. The moment is ruined because Finn dances his way out of the librarian's office and then stumbles over some books.

"Are okay man?" Artie asks him

"Yea I'm alright." We should totally prison break out of here.

"Finny boy that is the smartest thing you have said all day."

We all quietly make our way through the halls. As we are passing the auditorium Kurt motions us to go inside. Kurt runs up on stage and with the light shinning upon him he looks like an angel. "I can't wait to leave this cow town and become a star on Broadway."

"You sing princess?"

"Yes I do."

"I do too." Rachel speaks up for the first time.

"You mouse can sing. I don't believe it."

"Stop teasing her Karofsky. Come up on stage with me Rachel and will show these untalented folks how talented we are.

(**BOLD Kurt **_**&**__ Italics Rachel) *I changed some parts of the song. _

**I wish I could tie you to in my shoes**

**Make you feel unpretty too **

**I was told I was beautiful**

**But what does that mean to you**

**Look into the mirror who's inside there**

**The one with the short hair**

**Same old me again today **

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through_

_It's because of you _

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin' _

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**You can fix your nose if he says so **_

_**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I to **_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty **_

**I feel pretty**

_Oh so pretty _

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright **_

_Never insecure until I met you _

_Now I'm being stupid _

_I used to be so cute to me_

_**Just a little bit skinny **_

_**Why do I look to all these things**_

_To keep you happy _

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

**My outsides are cool**

**My insides are blue**

**Everytime I think I'm through**

**It's because of you **

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_Keep on trippin' _

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**You can fix your nose if he says so **_

_**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I to **_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty **_

**I feel pretty**

_Oh so pretty _

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright **_

**I feel pretty**

_Oh so pretty _

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright **_

**And I pity**

_Any girl who isn't me tonight _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight) _

**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight) **

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**You can fix your nose if he says so **_

_**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I to **_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty **_

_**I feel pretty**_

_**I feel pretty **_

_**But unpretty **_

All three of us stare at the singers and begin clapping immediately. Kurt bows down to us and motions Rachel to do too.

"Oh wow that was amazing." Arties wheels himself up to the stage to join the two.

"Yeah totally. You're a really good singer Rachel."

"Huh thanks Finn."

"You're welcome and umm… you too Kurt you did a wonderful job as well." Finn says.

"What did you think about our performance Dave?" Kurt asks me. It's probably the weeds fault that I say this "You're pretty Kurt don't let anyone tell you you're not."

I see Kurt blushing again, I think I could get used to seeing him like that.

"Oh really thanks Dave. Rachel will you accompany me."

"Oh okay."

They both leave and resurface again about twenty minutes later. Kurt looks the same but there is a new chick with him. With careful observation I noticed that the girl beside him is actually Rachel. Her hair is pulled back with a headband and her make-up is more simple instead that deep eyeliner she had on. Finn is the first one to speak up.

"You look good Rachel."

"Thank you Finn." Rachel says blushing.

"Sorry guys to interrupt but I think we should get back." Artie says to the lovebirds.

We leave the auditorium but as we are heading to the library I see Figgins at the other side of the hallway. I know as a group we will get caught but if one of us is sacrifice then we won't get caught. I turn to the group and tell them to go on but Kurt tries to stop me but Finn grabs his arm and pulls him away. Kurt trying to stop me has given me the courage to confront Figgins. I begin shouting and then hear footsteps behind mine hopefully its Figgins. The gymnasium is coming up ahead and I duck inside, Figgins is hot on my trail because I hear him shouting "Karofsky!"

"He points and shoots!"

"Karofsky! What the hell are you doing?"

"Playing basketball sir."

"Follow me at this moment."

I drop the ball and follow him, I thought he was leading me to the library but we turn to his office instead. Okay he's going to give me some lecture about following rules and how to be responsible. I see him pulling out some keys and opening the closet in his office. "Mr. Karofsy I have done everything in my power to make you a better citizen but as since you want to act like a child, I'm going to treat you one. Please get inside the closet."

"What the fuck? Hell nah I'm not getting inside the closet."

"Oh yes you are." **Figgins pushes me inside and locks the door. **

I pass my time looking through documents. Shit this school sucks according to the records only 50% of its students graduate. Just then the door begins to unlock thank god because I have to take a piss but it's not Figgins that walks in but Kurt.

"Hey princess."

"Umm hi."

"So what brings your highness to these part of the forest?"

"What? This isn't a forest and I came here to see how you're doing."

"You know if Figgins comes here you'll get in trouble."

"I know."

"Worried about me."

"No… of course not. But I wanted to thank you for saving our tail back there." _Kurt begins to walk closer to me until we are facing each other. He leans closer and I'm sure we are going to kiss but he moves his lips to my cheek. I feel my cheeks burn from the contact and I realize this is the first time I felt like this for someone. _

"Really?"

"What?"

"A kiss on the cheek is how you're going to thank me. I'm not your grandma sweetie. I bet you never kissed anyone before." _Kurt is shocked at the accusation I said about him. _

"What… of course I have."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove you anything Karofsky. I shouldn't have come, look I'm leaving take care have a good life." _He turns around and opens the door but before he can step out I close the door and turn him around. I can't control myself and kiss him. I pull away and just as I was about to apologize Kurt kisses me but this time our kiss is more passionate. Eventually we detached ourselves from each other._

"You definitely proved me."

"Really can I tell you something Dave?"_ Dave that's the first time he has called me by my first name. I nod to reply because I'm still in high from our kiss. _

"That actually was my first kiss."

_Oh wow I can't believe I was Kurt's first kiss. _"Do you regret it?"

"No."

We stare at each other and I'm not sure who makes the move but the next thing we are doing is kissing each other. I can taste the strawberry from his lips; I lick his bottom lip asking permission for my tongue to enter his mouth. He replies by opening his mouth; I feel his tongue and then suddenly electricity flowing through our bodies. I push my body against him and when I do I feel he's half hard like me. I remove my lips from his and begin sucking his neck. The sweet moans coming from his mouth sound so delicious and I keep sucking. I want to touch more of skin so I let my hands travel up to his blouse. I may not be able to see it but I definitely know that its smooth and pale just like he is.

"Dave."

I kiss him again this time Kurt takes over. I feel him grabbing by hair more forcefully pushing our bodies closer. I moan feeling his hardness brushing with mines and I automatically thrust against him. We both moan together and just when I thought I couldn't get more turn on Kurt begins nibbling my ears and muttering how hot I am and can't wait to do more naughty things. I feel somebody licking my face but I know that it's not Kurt cause currently his mouth is nibbling my ear. Oh noo please don't let me wake up and then I hear a bark.

"Shit." I open my ears and see Max with a towel wagging his tail.

"Sunday damn it today is your bath day."

**Max barks**

"You know what else you are besides a smelly dog."

**Max moves his head to the right as if he's not sure what Dave is talking about.**

"You're a cockblocker, Max. I was about to get it on with Kurt but no you had to wake me up. "_I notice that I'm still hard from the dream; damn the stupid dog couldn't wait for a couple of minutes. "_Well first I have to take of my own problem before I can take you a bath." _I get up from bed and go off to take care of little or not so little problem._

**So what do you guys think? I was watching the Breakfast Club and that is how I got my inspiration for Dave's dream. That scene with Dave and Kurt was my ever first attempt writing anything remotely sexual and I know by any means its not hot compared to others I have read. Well I would really love some reviews, I don't want to sound like a whiner but I only got two last time and it left me wondering if people were actually reading my story. Next chapter should be interesting since Kurt will confront Blaine about their relationship and yeah hopefully we get to see more from twins. Once again thanks to those that reviewed, and alerted it means a lot. Until next time :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Glee or anything else. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and since I couldn't send a message to Huba I will thank you through this authors note. Okay I will probably rant more at the end of the chapter and now lets begin the story.**

Like any other teen I look forward to the weekend to sleep in late but ever since Kurt began volunteering at the hospital I've found another reason to love the weekend. It's not like we don't see each other during the week but because of our different schedules most of the time we don't volunteer the same hours on weekdays.

**Ringgggggggg…**

"Okay students don't forget to do your projects during the break."

I grab my things and walk outside of the classroom. The hallway is packed with kids talking about what their thanksgiving plans are. As I'm making my way through the crowd of people I feel something touch my shoulder and when I turn around Kurt is standing there.

"Oh hey Kurt."

"Hi Dave, umm I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Yeah sure."

"Oh well… tomorrow I won't be able to make it to the hospital but I promise I'll make the hours up during the week."

"If its not rude can I ask the reason behind your absence?"

"No you're not being rude but I can't tell you. Look I have to go… see you on Sunday. "

And just like that Kurt run downs the hall and out of my sight. Stupid moron you shouldn't have asked him why he wasn't going to be there you probably just scared him now he's never going to tell you the reason. Plus by questioning him you sound like a jealous boyfriend. I walk outside towards the parking lot but just as I'm about to get inside my truck I see Azimio approaching me.

"Hey Az."

"Hey Dave. So want to do something over the break?"

"Yeah sure. Halo at your place or mine."

"Yours definitely."

"Mine hmm… you're just saying that because you want to see the twins."

"What of course not. I didn't even know they were coming to town."

"Liar you saw it on their status."

"Well maybe I did but also... I haven't seen Max in a while."

"Yeah sure whatever. You know you will never have a chance with them and if I remember correctly you happen to have a girlfriend."

"Man you always got to ruin my dreams."

"Cry baby I'll text you when the girls are home. "

"Thanks you're the best."

"Don't you forget about it."

"See you later bro."

After we fist bump Azimio leaves and I get inside my truck happy because I wouldn't be returning for a whole week; though I'm kind of upset because I won't see Kurt tomorrow. I arrive home and Max greets me wagging his tail like always.

"Hey there boy, did you miss me? Guess who's coming back home? Yes those evil bitches Mary and Jennifer."

"David do not call your sisters bitches."

"Sorry mom."

"How was school?"

"Fine like always."

"McKinley sounds boring nowadays."

"What?"

"There's never no action."

"What kind of action do you expect there to happen at McKinley."

"Any student and teacher affairs. You know that happened back in the seventies but things were more relaxed back then so people ignored it. "

"Hmm the cheerleading captain got pregnant last year and she was in the celibacy club."

"That's a good start I suppose. Is Sue still the coach."

"Yeah crazy woman."

"I remember back in high school she didn't like the art teacher Mrs. Flores so she called immigration and it turns out that Mrs. Flores's family were underground drug dealers so they all were sent to jail."

"Seriously I'm never pissing her off."

"Yup she's the only woman besides my mom whom I'm afraid of."

**Chuckles **"So what time are the twins arriving?"

"Umm 5:30."

"Well if I were you I would be heading out like NOW."

"Oh why?"

"It's five fifteen."

"Oh shit really. I better head out, Dave your coming too so don't just stand there and help me look for my keys."

"Mom you know I hate airports."

"Well I don't care mister and plus I need your muscle to put the girls bags in the car."

"Ugh women why do you pack so heavy. You should just pack light like I do."

"Dave don't get me started on your packing skills. Remember last year on our trip to Florida we unexpectedly had to stay an extra week due to the hurricane and you had to wear dirty clothes."

"Hey… that was in the past. Look we should head out before the twins freak out."

I grab my jacket and open the door but realize my mom is searching for the keys. "Mom check your pockets."

"Dave I would know if my keys are in my pockets."

"Just check."

"Ugh fine but I am certain my keys are not…. **Checks her pockets. **Oh look here they are."

"Women." **Dave rolls his eyes. **

"Shut up Dave and don't you dare say anything.

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

Due to the traffic we arrive at the airport an hour later. When we pull up to arrivals Mary and Jennifer sitting on top of their luggages and both look like they've been stranded on an island for several days. My mom parks the car next to the girls and jumps out. Looks like someone is excited, it's not like I hate my sisters but I sure as hell didn't miss them.

"David get your ass out of the car." My mom yells.

I get out of the car and my sisters give me a hug.

"Hello Dave missed us." Mary says

"No my life was actually peaceful."

"Ahh you're hurting our feelings Dave." Jennifer says

"Yeah sure I am."

"Okay Dave put the girls bags into the trunk, your father is waiting for us at Chili's." My mother says.

I begin grabbing the bags, why the hell are these hugs so heavy."Shit what do you guys have in these bags a dead body."

"Oh silly Dave of course not, we have two dead bodies." Jennifer says.

"Jennifer stop trying to scare davey and get inside the car." My mom says.

"Yes mom."

"Shot gun." Mary says.

"Hey… I go in the front." I yell.

"Dave your sisters are visiting stop whining." My mom says.

Mary sticks her tongue at me and gets inside the passenger seat. Damn it she will pay back I swear. After I manage to successfully place all the bags in the trunk I get into the back seat with Jennifer. On our drive to the restaurant the twins talk about their life at college and about the guys each of them have been dating. I tune out the conversation until Jennifer nudges me.

"What?"

"We're here."

"Oh… okay."

My mom and Mary are ahead of us leaving me with Jennifer.

"Dave?"

"Yeah Jenny."

"Jenny hmm?"

"What?"

"It's been a long time since you call me that. Nowadays you just call me Jen"

"Really? Want me to call you Jen then."

"No I don't mind it. Is everything alright you look kind of… I don't know." _I've always had a closer relationship to Jenny than Mary because she would always play with me even though she didn't want to. She would stay with me until I feel asleep when there was a thunderstorm because she knew I was afraid of the thunder. I feel bad not being to tell her my secret but hopefully one day I'll have the courage too. _

"Nothing just school stuff."

"Okay well you know you can trust me right."

"Yeah thanks Jenny."

"No problem, come on before the rest of them eat without us."

We walk inside the restaurant and find my father waving at us. When we reach them my father grabs Jenny into a tight hug.

"Daddy!"

"Yes sweetie."

"Let go you're choking me."

"Sorry I just get so emotional when you girls come back."

"I understand but you better get use to the idea of just being with mom, Davey here will be leaving to college soon too."

My mom begins crying. "Mom are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yes David, I'm just realizing that my baby is becoming a man and I am going to be all alone."

"You have me sweetie."

"Shut up Paul."

"Okay sweetie."

"Mom it's not like I'm never coming back; I'll just not be home as much."

**Allison begins to sob uncontrollable **"Baby think about it will have the home all to ourselves, remember what we use to do when we had the place to ourselves." My dad says.

"What play hide and go seek?"

"No not that game."

"What then… oh I remember." I see my father wink at my mom.

I look at Jennifer and Mary and we all have the same expression of disgust.

"Ewww…" we all say at the same time.

My parents begin to laugh.

"Okay Paul I think we sacred our children for life."

"Yes you did mother." Mary says.

"To much information." Jennifer says.

"I agree." I say.

Finally our waiter arrives and we give him our orders. About half an hour later the food arrives and my dad begins to talk about his job. Mary goes off about some art major guy she's been seeing for a while and Jennifer goes off about some volunteering project she's involved in.

"What about you son? Anybody caught your eye lately?_ I've only liked the same guy for the past two years and I've been too afraid to admit it until recently. _

"Huh?"

"Any body you're interested in?"

"Oh no not yet."

"Well you're still young."

"So… Dave how's Azimio?" Jennifer asks me.

"He's good, he might come over during the week?"

"Does he still have that ridiculous crush on us?" Mary asks.

"I think you guys will be his first love." _I laugh just remembering all the crazy stunts he did when we were young trying to win Mary or Jennifer's heart. _ "But he's going out with a girl from school named Amber."

"I can't believe that jerk he's cheating on us." Jennifer says sarcastically.

The rest of the evening we retell old stories and crack jokes at each other. I won't ever admit it out loud but I do miss these moments when we're all together.

"Sorry to break the party but it's already nine and we're closing up pretty soon." The waiter says.

"Oh it's alright." My father says and hands him the credit card.

The waiter returns shortly and we all get up and head out. Mary and Jennifer bolt outside trying to win shotgun to my mother's car. I on the other hand remember that my father came in his own car so I just walk to his car instead. I see my father giving my mother a sweet kiss on the lips and I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that and not be afraid of the consequences. My mother blushes and pushes my dad to his car.

"Ready to head out squirt?"

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore." I tell him as I get inside his car.

"I know but it seems like it was yesterday you were a baby."

**Chuckles **"Dad?"

"Yeah David?"

"How did you know mom was the one for you?"

"Hmm when I first laid eyes on her everything seemed to move fast except her. I remember following her and since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I trip and fell. I was so embarrassed and thought for sure I would never get a shot with her now. Yet she came over to where I was and helped me to pick up my stuff; I thank her and she said "Be careful where you're walking next time sexy." She then walked away leaving me blushing like an idiot, I thought that would be that last time I would see her, but to my surprise I saw her the next day in my English class. I risked my dignity and asked her if I could sit down next to her, she said yes and the rest was history."

"Hmm the way you met sounds like from a romantic movie."

"Yeah. You'll create your own soon, as they say love is just around the corner. Finally home sweet home. I really do hope the girls took their own bags upstairs."

"I highly doubt it, their bags weigh a ton."

My dad unlocks the front door and sure enough their luggage is there at the foot of the steps. I give a sigh of frustration and help my father carry the bags upstairs. When we reach the top of the stars my sisters open each their own perspective bedrooms and roll their bags inside.

"Thanks Daddy." Mary and Jennifer say.

"Hello, I helped too."

"Shut up Dave and thanks too." Mary says

I roll my eyes and go inside my own bedroom door. As I'm finishing putting on my sweats there is a knock on the door. "Come in." and enter my two sisters with junk food and blankets.

"Oh David I hope you weren't planning on going to bed just yet?" Mary says.

"Yes don't you see I'm wearing sweat pants."

"Well I'm sorry mister but you're not going to bed right now." Jenny says.

"How come?"

"We're watching The Notebook of course." The girls squeal

"Oh hell no." I say

"None of that Davey this is a tradition between us." Mary says.

Before I can argue Jenny puts in the dvd on and Mary settles herself on my bed.

"Fine. You better have chocolate with you."

"We wouldn't dare entered your sanctuary without any." Jenny says and passes me a bar of chocolate.

"That's right bitch."

"Shut up both of you the movie is about to start." Mary says.

We all snuggle under the covers and watch The Notebook again knowing this wouldn't be the last time we would do this.

* * *

Kurt calm down Blaine is an understanding person he's not going to freak out and make a huge scene you're the drama queen. This would be so much easier if we went to get coffee like we always do but no he insisted on meeting each other at the Westerville county fair. So here I am driving an hour to Westerville to break up with my first boyfriend. I only hope he doesn't take it the wrong way and is able to find someone. I pull up to the fair and park my SUV; I get out and walk to the entrance where Blaine said he was going to meet me. I reach the entrance and he there dressed in jeans, wearing converse with a white t-shirt and t a leather jacket; it still kind of shocks me to see him without his Dalton uniform. He reaches for my hand and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hi Blaine, we really need to talk."

"We can talk later, come on." He pulls me inside the fair; A little fun won't hurt right. How's everybody?"

"Good, Rachel is still paranoid because sectionals are coming up."

"Yeah I've been too can't believe this is our last year."

"Yeah me either."

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Well I hate most of the rides here."

"Afraid of heights, Kurt?"

"Of course dummy. But I do like the Ferris wheel. "

"Live a little Kurt."

"I prefer my feet planted on the ground instead of flying in the air, thank you very much."

"All right lets make a deal if you get on a ride with me that isn't the Ferris Wheel I Blaine Anderson will win you one of those ridiculous huge stuff animals you love."

"Damn it you found my weakness, okay I accept the challenge but if I die I will haunt you forever."

"Deal. Let's go before the line gets longer."

We make our way to the dungeon drop, I look at the ride it must be at least 20 feet tall and as I glance up I see the cart going up slowly when it finally reaches the top I see it rest for a little before it plunges down. Along with the cart coming down I hear the screams of the people too. Oh shit maybe I should forget about the stuff animal and just bail out now.

"Blaine?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to puke."

"Ahh come one Kurt were the next ones don't chicken out now."

"The worker motions that it's our turn, I see Blaine who is very much excited I on the other hand want to die. Blaine finally manages to sit me down and buckle me up. The worker does his mandatory check and once we are all buckle up he goes over to the controls and the ride begins. I'm already sweating just thinking that this is how I am going to die.

"Kurt."

"Yes Blaine."

"Open your eyes the view is amazing."

"No I don't want to."

"Please."

I finally give in not because he said please but because I wanted too. Blaine wasn't lying the view is terrific you can see the whole town. On the far left side there is a field of flowers and up ahead is a lake where Blaine and I spent many summer days. I wish it were summer again because everything was perfect back then. Tears roll down my eyes not because I'm afraid of plunging to my death but because in just a few hours I'm going to break the heart of beautiful young men who has down nothing wrong but love me unconditionally. But would it be worse if I stayed with him knowing deep inside that I don't love him like I use to.

"Kurt we reached the top."

"What? _The next thing I know is that my stomach feels like it's going to come out from the speed we are traveling downwards. When I open my eyes I see Blaine standing in front of me smiling._

"Wasn't that amazing."

"No fucking way. You owe me two stuff animals for that."

"Fine lets go, they're not going to win by themselves."

Blaine unbuckles me and holds my hand as we walk towards the game area. I should stop this now but then I see Blaine's smile and I wish I didn't because now it's going to be harder to break things off.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, but Blaine we really need to talk."

"Okay soon but lets not spoil the day by talking, remember this is a fair meaning our only obligation is to have fun."

Not knowing what else to say I just nod and let him lead the way. Nobody is at the ring toss stand so we decided to play that game. Blaine hands the vendor three dollars for three rings.

"Watch and learn Kurt."

"You're not going to win, Blaine. These games are meant to deceive you."

"Ha will let's see about that. "

Blaine positions himself and after a quick deep breathe he throws the ring. The ring twirls around the bottle and finally settles down the bottle.

"Told you I'm good at this game."

"You still have two more rings."

Blaine as if nothing manages to place both of them inside the bottle. I'm completely shock that he was able to do that. I remember my father would have to do it at least three times in order to win me anything whenever we went to one of these carnivals.

"Shock aren't you."

"Absolutely you beat the system."

"Nah my uncle used to have a stand like this and I would practice a lot."

"Cheater."

"Huh moi, I won fair and square. Now choose your prize before I claim it."

I look up at the all the stuff animals and there is one in particular that catches my eye. "I want the penguin."

The vendor hands me over the penguin and I instantly cuddle it.

"Thank you Blaine it's so cute."

"What are you going to name it?"

"Oh well I don't know. How about Mr. Wobble."

"Mr. Wobble" **Blaine laughs **

"Hey don't make fun of him, you're hurting his feelings."

"Okay I won't laugh anymore. I think it's an adorable name. Why don't we get a funnel cake?"

"Okay."

Blaine and I walk to the food concession stand and he orders a funnel cake and a soda. I'm so going to regret eating this later but I'm not going to complain because I want Blaine to have a perfect day before I have to ruin it. Maybe I should give up this whole idea of breaking up with him.

"Oh my god Kurt there's a fortune teller we should totally go."

"You know those are a scam too."

"That's what you said about my ring throwing abilities but I proved you wrong."

"Fine come on."

As we approach the fortuneteller tent, an old lady comes out. She literally scared the crap out of me.

"Oh sorry boys did I scare you."

"A little." I admit.

"What can Madam Zeroni help you with?"

"We want you to tell us our fortune." Blaine responds

"Well then you came to the right place, but only one at a time."

"Okay I'll go first." Blaine says.

Blaine enters the tent leaving me by myself. I'm kind of glad too because I'm finally able to think about everything. I knew I shouldn't have accepted Blaine's proposition of coming here now I'm all confused. On one hand Blaine is perfect or at least my perception of it but I don't feel the same way about him anymore. And Dave, well he's different than me and I can't help getting excited every time I see him or spend time with him. I don't like him but I definitely do find him attractive it's not like Blaine isn't good looking but we're so much alike. I lift my head up and see Madam Zerroni stepping out with Blaine; I noticed a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay Blaine?"

"Oh yea, it's your turn."

"Okay I'll be back soon."

I step inside and find Madam Zeroni sitting on her chair and in front of her is a magic crystal. "Sit down, Kurt Hummel."

"How do you know my name?"

"Cause I'm a physic."

"I don't believe in this I was trying to please Blaine."

"I know and I also see that you're having doubts about your relationship."

"How did you know that?"

"Do you want me to tell you your fortune yes or no?"

"Okay sure there's no reason to get mad?"

"Alright I see hard times coming your way, Many people will get hurt because of your actions. **Zeroni moves her hands over the crystal. **I also see a dark aura which usually means death."

_Oh god please don't let it be my dad, I can't loose him too. _"It's not your father, but death won't take this person completely."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly. I see a man who's going to be your light of hope and help you through these troubles, someone who you will eventually fall in love with."

"Okay but what about the person dying?"

"It's someone who you care about, but I see this person as a fighter and they won't give up easily."

"What else?"

"One shouldn't know too much about their future."

"But I need to know who may die because of me."

"Don't worry young boy, remember what I said this person is a fighter."

* * *

I leave the tent with a similar expression just like Blaine's. I just hope that whatever Madam Zeroni said was all a lie. I look around for Blaine and see him seating down on a bench.

"Hey." I say

"Oh hey, look there's a talent show starting in five minutes want to go and see it. "

"Yes." _I need to do something in order to forget about Madam Zeroni's prediction. I grab Blaine's hand wanting to feel something else besides this sadness that is inside my heart. _

We go inside and find a place near the front; an hour later I've completely forgotten about Zeroni's prediction and have absorbed myself into the performance. Blaine taps my shoulder and says he's going to the restroom. Two more performers have gone already and Blaine hasn't returned which has me worried a little. I send him a text message and then the announcer announces that there is one more act by a young singer named Blaine Anderson. Oh my I hope he's not going to do what I think he is.

"Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson. You may know me from Dalton Academy's Warblers but today I'm here solo. I would like to sing something to someone very special to me."

**As long as stars shine down from heaven**

**And the rivers run into the sea**

**'Til the end of time, forever**

**You're the only one I'll ever need**

_Oh god, please don't do this Blaine._

**In my life, you're all that matters**

**In my eyes, the only truth I see**

**When my hopes and dreams have shattered**

**You're the one that's been right there for me**

_I hope one day you'll forgive me Blaine, because I never wanted this to happen. I wanted us stay together forever but… _

**When I found you, I was blessed**

**And I will never leave you-I need you**

**Imagine me without you**

**I'd be lost and so confused**

**I wouldn't last a day-I'd be afraid**

**Without you they're to see me through**

**Imagine me without you**

**And you'll know it's just impossible**

**Because of you, it's all brand-new**

**My life is now worthwhile**

_No meeting you Blaine made my life worthwhile, I pray that you're able to find that one true special person. I know it's going to hurt for us both but I hope you're able move on soon__. _

**I can't imagine me without you**

**When I met you, i was falling**

**Your love lifted me back on my feet**

**It was like you heard my calling**

**And you rushed to rescue me**

**When i found you, i was blessed**

**And I will never leave you-i need you**

**When I found you, I was blessed**

**and will never leave you-I need you**

_I will never leave you either Blaine but I can't be that somebody special you need. _

The crowd is cheering but I can't find myself cheering with them. I need to get out of here now, I grab Mr. Wobble and run out of the tent, I hear Blaine yelling after me but I can't face him. I never wanted to hurt him but I can't lie anymore and pretend everything is perfect between us. I reach my car but I drop my keys giving Blaine the opportunity to catch up to me.

"Kurt, what's wrong. I just sang this romantic song for you and you just run out."

I look into Blaine's eyes and see hurt behind them and as I look into his eyes I my own reflection reflecting the same thing. Slowly tears trail down his cheeks and my heart stops beating because this is the first time I've ever seen Blaine hurt and it hurts me more because I was the one that caused that pain.

"I'm sorry Blaine, the song was beautiful but I…"

"Don't feel the same way anymore." Blaine says. "I had a feeling this was going to happen when you called me the other night but I kept lying to myself that everything was perfect."

"I am so…. sorry Blaine. You know I love you and it was never my intention to hurt you. "

"I know. I just thought if we had this perfect date everything would go back to normal."

"Do you think you can forgive one day?"

"I already did Kurt, I could never hate you. You brought happiness in my life and that's something I will never forget. I would rather have you as a friend than not having you in my life."

I hug Blaine with all my strength and let my tears roll his shoulders letting him know that I'm truly sorry for everything.

"Shush, it's alright Kurt."

"It's all my fault Blaine."

"No don't say that, we can't control our hearts."

"But why are you being so nice, we just broke up."

"Because I love you and no matter what I'll be here."

"I'm so sorry."

"Shush. Everything will be alright I promise."

**Well I really hope you like this chapter, writing their break up scene was difficult for me I started tearing up. Since my whining was successful for the last chapter, I think I shall continue lol jk or am I. Hopefully you guys are able to help me reach my goal of 50 reviews in total for this story, but you are more than welcome to pass that barrier. The song is called Imagine me without you by Luis Fonsi, I'm not sure if this is a cover of some other singer. This songs reminds me of Avernim13's quinceañera because we waltz to this song but shush don't tell her she doesn't like remembering that day. Yeah I did get Madam Zeroni from holes and the Dudgeon Drop was an actual ride that was once in my town. Please review, alert so I will know your thoughts about this story. Once again thank you for all the support so far I love you guys. P.S. Max Adler's voice is so freaking sexy, I would have his babies any day. I still get goosebumps hearing him. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee doesn't belong to me or anything else as well. Thank you for the reviews every single one make my day. **

I can't believe it's Wednesday already, I spent most of my vacation sleeping in, fighting with the twins, and going to the hospital. I've seen Kurt a couple of times but we haven't actually had time to talk so our interactions have been just hello and goodbye. I have noticed though that his eyes are sad even when he smiles. Seeing him in that state makes me want to hug him close to me and never let go. I know though that I won't have the chance to do that in reality. I'm brought out from my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out and see I have a new message from Azimio.

"_**Are you busying?" **_

"_**Nah, why?"**_

"_**Can I come over?"**_

"_**Sure, I know you only want to come cause of the twins."**_

"_**That's not true, I'm on my way."**_

"_**Alright see you in a few."**_

I go downstairs and grab some snacks and take them to my room. I pick up my dirty clothes from the floor and place them in the hamper in order to make some room for Azimio to sit down on. Just as I'm finishing up tidying my room, I hear the doorbell ringing meaning Azimio is here. I take the stairs two at a time in order not to make Azimio wait too long in the cold. I open the door and see Azimio shivering even though he's wearing his letterman jacket.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to break inside."

"Sorry dude I was cleaning up my room." I hold the door wide enough for him to enter and he steps inside heading already to my room.

"Yeah, trying to impress me Davey."

"Sorry to break your bubble but you're not my type."

"Whatever I'm everyone types. So… are the girls here."

"Nah they went to the mall to hang out with some friends or something."

"Shit… I wanted to see their expressions when they saw all this sexiness."

**Chuckles **"I hope you're not referring to yourself."

"Shut up." **Azimio throws a pillow at Dave.**

"Alright, enough chit chat let's kill some zombies."

"I agree."

We spend a good part of the afternoon killing zombies, eating junk food and talking about school. I missed hanging out with Az like this; it's been a while since we had an afternoon to chill together.

"How are things with Amber?"

"Fine you know we have our fights but it always works out."

"Good to hear that."

"And you, how are things at the hospital?"

"Good."

"Hummel works with you doesn't here."

"Yeah."

"How is it?"

"How is what?

"Has he given you any trouble?"

"No he's a pretty cool dude."

"He's a bitch that is what he is."

"Well he was a bitch cause we used to bully him."

"Whatever he's a bitch, I know a bitch from first hand experience cause I'm dating one."

"Amber would kick your ass if she heard you say that."

"I know but she's not here so I have nothing to worry about."

I hear the front door open meaning my sisters have returned from their shopping trip.

"Davey I know you're here, so get your ass down here and help us with our bags." Mary yells.

"Don't worry bro, I got this." Azimio says and leaves he has no clue what he got himself into. I hear squeals downstairs and even though they won't admit it they're happy to see Azimio. The next thing I hear after that are grunts coming up the stairs and when I turn my head I see Az carrying about 12 different bags and boxes.

"Need help buddy." I say sarcastically.

"Nah I can handle this, I'm not a pussy like you."

But before I'm able to insult Azimio, my sisters make an appearance.

"Hello lazy ass." Jenny says.

"Yeah, you left poor Azimio all by himself to carry our bags. What kind of friend are you?" Mary says

"I'm a good friend the problem here is that you two buy too much unnecessary things." I say.

"Maybe if you would take a little bit more care about your appearance more girls would want to date you." Mary says.

"Shut up, my wardrobe is decent, right Az."

"I don't know, what the hell do I look like Oscar de la Renta to you?"

Us Karofsky siblings all have our jaws hitting to the ground in shock that Azimio has any vague awareness of any fashion designers besides Tommy Hilfiger.

"Wow Azzy you surprised me, I can't believe you know who Oscar de la Renta is." Jenny says.

"Oh snap, stupid Amber and her Vogue magazines." Azimio says.

"So that's the bitch's name you're cheating on us with?" Mary says.

"Nah baby doll you will always be my number one." Azimio says.

"Okay babe, that's much more like it." Mary says.

"Enough already love birds, Mary helped me choose something nice to wear for tomorrow." Jenny says.

"Okay see you later Azzy boo." Mary says and then left with Jenny.

"Dumbass." I smack Azimio on his head when I noticed he hasn't turn around from the door.

"Hey that hurt."

"Well I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't an idiot."

"Shut up you're just jealous of my skills on how to get the opposite sex."

_If only he knew, I am not even interested one bit about the opposite sex thank you very much. _"Okay pimp daddy, are you hungry cause I am."

"Of course lets go downstairs and raid your kitchen."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

We go into the kitchen and raid it trying to find something to satisfy our stomachs. We prepare hot dogs, hamburgers, and curly fries with chili. When we are through the front down and my mother steps in with a load of groceries in her arms.

"Davey a little help please."

"Okay hold on."

I jog towards her and grab the bags she's holding and put them on the kitchen floor. When my mom walks in she literally screams her head off.

"What happened to my kitchen?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Look around, it's a mess in here."

The twins are now standing inside the kitchen and are trying to control their laughter of how we ended up destroying the kitchen.

"David Bryan Karofsky and Azimio Adams you better have this kitchen cleaned up by the time I come downstairs in an hour. Also put away the groceries while you're at it."

"Yes mom."

"Yes Mrs. K"

" Mom why don't you come and look at all the things we bought today." Jenny says.

"I would like that very much sweetie, these boys are going to be the death of me." My mom says.

My sister and mom walk upstairs but Mary decides to liger behind. When Mary knows that my mom is safely upstairs she begins to laugh her ass off.

"Oh my god, haha you have to clean the kitchen."

"Shut up Mary, or else I'm going to tell mom about you're fake id and how you used it to get into a that club last year and if I remember clearly you came home drunk and I had to help your blonde ass inside the house so you wouldn't get caught."

"You're evil." Mary says.

"I learned it from you sweetheart." I say.

"If you weren't dirty with chili, I would actually hug you."

"I prefer you wouldn't." I say

"Alright. Well I'll leave you two Cinderella's to clean after your mess." She goes upstairs leaving us by ourselves.

"Come on dude, I don't want to upset your mom anymore." Azimio says.

"Yeah, mean mom isn't fun to mess with." I say.

"Women are crazy, the kitchen isn't that dirty." Azimio says.

"I know they're all drama queens." I say while getting a towel to wipe down the stove.

"I know but we put up with their shit cause they're sexy." Azimio says while mopping the floor.

"Hmm yea."

True to her word, my mom walks into the kitchen this time more relax with the sight of her kitchen.

"Wow you guys left it spotless. I'm so proud of my two boys, cause I don't know about you Azimio but I consider you as a son to me."

"I consider you as my second mom too Mrs. K" Azimio says.

My mom pats both of our backs and says, "Okay boys you can go and eat your lunch."

We grab our food and go to the living room to watch something while we are eating. Once we finished with our lunch we definitely make sure to wash our plates fearing my mother's wrath.

"Well I gotta head out, my mom wants me get home early cause some relatives are coming today for Thanksgiving tomorrow." Azimio says.

"Alright thanks for coming over."

"No problem, see you later. Tell the girls I said goodbye."

"I'll tell them." I walk Azimio to the front door and we give each other a quick hug before he heads to his car and drives off. I close the door with a smile on my smile.

* * *

I wish Thanksgiving was everyday but having it once in a year makes it more special. I'm totally stuffed from eating so much turkey I couldn't resist myself from having seconds okay maybe three servings but my mom makes the best turkey ever. Oh well I only have to wait 364 more days for Thanksgiving again, I look at my cell and see it's eleven no wonder I'm tired. I say goodnight to my parents and make my way to my room. I'm halfway through the Hunger Games when I hear my bedroom door opens.

"Are you awake Davey?"

"Yea come in Jenny."

She closes the bed behind her and sits down next to me on the bed. "Oh that's a good book, I read all three of them."

"Well don't spoil the ending for me. I don't want to seem rude but what brings you to my room."

"What I have to have a reason to want to hang out with my little brother?"

"Umm… Yes you do."

"Look I wanted to talk about what dad said while we were eating dinner."

"What?"

"About he's glad that you're not bullying anymore."

"There's nothing left to say in that matter anymore Jenny."

"Yes there is David."

"No Jenny!"

"David I'm not leaving until you tell everything!"

"Look Jenny I changed that's all that matters right."

"Well yes but what made you become bully, look I know high school is hard but we used to tell each other everything…"_ Please don't cry Jenny; I hate seeing you like this. _

"We still do Jenny." _I wipe away tears from her eyes and can feel my own eyes watering._

"Liar. Why won't you tell me what's going on Dave? Maybe no one else has noticed but I see it in your eyes, you're hiding something. Whatever it is Dave I'll always be here."

"I know." I close my eyes shut trying to calm myself down.

Jenny grabs a hold of my hand just like she used to when we were younger. "Trust me, whatever it is just say it out."

"I can't you'll hate me I know it."

"No David, I could never hate you. It's true that sometimes you do get on my nerves but Mary does too."

"Yeah Mary can be a bitch."

"I know. Okay, start from the beginning, why did you start bullying. I know it started after I graduated from McKinley because if you had begin doing that shit while I was there I would have smacked you on that big head of yours."

**Smiles **"I know you would sis. Alright remember in middle school iwhen we got the first sex talk."

"Oh god lord don't even remind me. Mom and dad decided it was a good idea to even go more in detail after that lesson. That is on my list of most awkward days ever. But what does that have to do with anything."

"You'll know soon."

"Okay I won't interrupt anymore."

"Thanks. All the guys began seeing girls differently it wasn't anymore eww girls are nasty but now girls are hot especially the ones with boobs. I just kept telling myself I was a late bloomer in the love department even though physically I wasn't. I told myself some girl would eventually catch my eye and she was going to be the most beautiful woman in this world. Year after year I still hadn't found her by that time I was a freshman I knew something was wrong because Azimio had already begun dating and even had his first kiss." _I look at Jenny and see she's still holding my hand. _

"It was the first day of sophomore year and I had already had made the decision that this year everything was going to be different. I was finally going to get a girlfriend and be normal. Like if on cue an angel passes by, she had short hair, blue eyes like the ocean, and her cheeks had a touch of pink. My eyes followed her automatically but my dreams were shattered when I heard someone say "Fag" to her. I was so outraged because obviously she was a girl but then I saw her body clearly and realized that she was in fact a he. He ignored it but then the jocks pushed him into the lockers causing him to slip onto the ground. The jerks walked away and I saw no one helping him up. I don't know what possessed me at that moment but I walked towards him and held out my hand. At first he hesitated but finally grab it and stood up; He said thanks and walked away, I was going to go after him but someone grabbed my shoulder. It was Azimio and he said "Don't. Being different here is a death sentence and he clearly is different." But Azimio's warning didn't prevent me from noticing Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah him."

"He's a nice guy, I remember taking my car to get an oil changed and I was jealous of his nice skin. I flat out told him instead of being mad he giggled and recommended me a treatment which fyi work wonders. Okay sorry for interrupting you may continue."

"Oh… okay. No matter what I did he was always on my mind, but luckily summer came and I told myself that I would completely forget about him and junior year would be better. Was I wrong; I saw him on that first day and was shocked to see he had grown taller and he was hotter than before. He had lost his entire baby fat from his face, his muscles were more define and I had to control myself from pouncing him right then and there. In that moment I knew that Kurt was the person I had been dreaming of and that anger me because he wasn't a girl but he was everything I wanted. Instead of confronting my fears like a man, I fought against it causing me to lash out on Kurt. I started pushing him against lockers, throwing slushies at him hoping that by doing this I could get him out of my head. _I have no idea when I started crying but I felt them down against my cheek, I felt like I was suffocating. This was the first time I had actually told someone everything I had felt. _

"Dave… calm down. Take a deep breathe just count to ten."

_I slowly counted to ten and took a deep breathe. I laid my head against Jenny shoulders and felt her arms around me. _

"If you want to stop I completely understand David."

"No I have to continue, please let me."

"Okay. Kurt finally had enough of it and followed me into the locker room one day. I'll never forget that day, it was the day that I also dropped me disguise.

"_**Hey! I am talking to you!" Kurt said. **_

"_**Girls' locker room is next door. **__I told him hoping he would leave. _

"_**What is your problem?" **_

"_**Excuse me?" **__Truthfully I was confused by his question in a million years I never thought he would ask me that. _

"_**What are you so scared of?"**_

"_**Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" **__I'm such an idiot I still can't believe I actually said that. _

"_**Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!" **_

_**That right? **_

"_**Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty". **__Ouch that actually hurt me for some reason. _

"_**Do not push me, Hummel". **_

"_**You going to hit me? Do it." **_

"_**Don't push me!" **__I would never actually hurt him physically but I thought if he saw me like this he would back away. _

"_**Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" **_

"_**I said get out of my face!" **_

"_**You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"**_

"That last line shook me to the core and I just went with my instinct and kissed him. I put everything in that kiss hoping he would feel my hurt, pain, and love I felt for him. I backed away from him and Kurt was shocked of what I did, this was probably the last thing he thought I would ever do. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity so I attempted to get a second kiss but he pushed me away. I was upset because he didn't feel the same thing as I did so I punched my locker and left as fast as I could."

"Oh wow, I need a minute to absorb all of this." Jenny said.

"I need one too."

"I know it's stupid of me asking but I need to be one hundred percent sure." Jenny said. David are you gay?" _She is looking directly into my eyes when she asks me this._

"Yes Jenny I am." _Jenny holds me close to her, tears streaming down her eyes and she's telling me she is so proud of me and how silly I was for not telling her soon. _

"You don't hate me Jenny."

"Of course not Davey bear, you are one of the most important people in my life. Just cause you like dick like me doesn't change anything."

**Laughs **"Oh shit one more thing we have in common don't we." I say.

"Yeah. So is that everything."

"Not exactly. After that I still kept bullying Kurt until the point I threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone about the kiss. He got so scared that he left McKinley and went to Dalton Academy."

"Davey why did you do that?"

"Because I was confused about everything and scared that he would tell my secret."

"Does he still go to Dalton?"

"No he came back to McKinley and no before you ask I haven't bullied him. Actually he volunteers at the hospital and over time we've developed sort of… a friendship."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you still like him?"

"I do Jenny but I don't have a chance with him."

"Why?"

"Because one I made his life a living hell and two he has a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear that David."

"Nah don't be sorry."

"I have faith you'll find someone."

_Maybe one day but for the time being all I want in my life is Kurt Hummel but for the time being I'm satisfied with having him from afar. My sister yawns and says, _"It's getting late, I think we had enough for one night."

"Me too."

Jenny gets up from my bed but I really don't want to be alone tonight. "Jenny?"

"Yes."

"Could you stay with me tonight."

"Yes little brother scoot over."

**Yay David came out to Jenny, I hope you like it. I can't wait to see how David will come out on the show. I'm counting the days until it comes back on well not really but I'm still anxious. I know Kurt wasn't in this chapter but he's definitely in the next one, I just didn't want to overwhelm you guys. I'm so happy for the response to the previous chapter and can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. As always please review, alert because as an amateur writer I like receiving all this feedback from you loyal pirates. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee doesn't belong to me unfortunately nor anything else. Thank your Musicfan24 for reviewing. Awww Avernim13 your review made me smile like an idiot, it was an honor to hear that the last chapter was your favorite hopefully you enjoy this one as well. I'll rant some more at the end of this chapter like always. **

"Kurt, can we take a break?"

"Finnegan stop your whining."

"We've been here since 7 in the morning, can we go home please I'm still sleeping."

"Will head home after I look at some more stores, Black Friday is only once a year."

"Ugh and tell me again why was I dragged here instead of Mercedes or one of the girls."

"Goofball I already told you that Mercedes and Tina aren't in town."

"How come you didn't invite Rachel?"

"Uhh cause she has no fashion sense."

"I don't see a problem with her clothes."

"Oh god Finn I would need a PowerPoint presentation to show off all the disastrous clothing Rachel Berry has worn over the years. To answer your initial question I brought you here so you can carry my bags while I shop to my hearts content. "

"You owe little brother."

"Fine I'll bake you cookies when I get home."

"Yeepy, that's why I love you."

"Get up Finn, I still need to go to Charlotte Russe."

"Isn't that a girl's store?"

"Yeah."

"But aren't you a boy."

"Of course I am, but I love the skinny jeans there."

"How can you even fit into them just thinking about it is hurting my brain."

"Not to offend you Finn but thinking in general hurts your brain."

"Hey that is not true."

**Laughs "**Just kidding, come on before the other skinny bitches take everything."

Finn gets up from the bench and successfully grabs all the bags and follows me. "Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Have you brought me my Christmas present yet?"

"Hmm, I can't tell you."

"Awww how come?"

"Because you're going to try to find it."

" I promise I won't."

"I know you Finn, hurry up you're wasting time."

I step inside Charlotte Russe and walk into chaos; women are taking everything they can get a hold of, clothes are scattered everywhere, babies are crying. Most people would be scared seeing this but I on the other hand love it because only the best survive.

"I'm scared Kurt."

"Don't worry Finn no one is going to hurt you as long as you stay near me."

"Okay."

We make our way inside the store and avoid bumping into people, you never know but one of them may explode like a bomb. Mindlessly I move the through hangers skipping the dresses obviously until I reach the cardigans. I pull out a black and white long sleeve one.

"Do you like this one, Finn?"

"It reminds me of zebras?"

"Whatever, I don't even know why I asked your opinion."

After that I make my way to the jean section and marvel at the variety of jeans. I pull out a black one because you can never have enough black skinny jeans and a purple one that would match perfectly with the scarf I just brought at Forever 21 the other day. I'm currently deciding which pair of boots to get when a scream brings my attention to reality. Just like a scene from a movie there are two women fighting on the floor for the last pair of black stilettos, two workers then appear to separate the two women before things get nastier.

"Oh Kurt, I'm going to wait for you outside before I end up on the floor."

"Wait Finn." But he keeps on walking completely ignoring me. Don't worry too much Finn isn't going to get himself into trouble he'll probably fall asleep on a bench or something. I make my way around the store grabbing things on the way that grab my attention. Though the store is plainly targeted to girls, I have been here so many times that I'm allowed to try things in the dressing rooms and plus the workers know I'm gay so they don't worry about me being a peppy tom. As I'm fitting myself in the pair of black skinny jeans my stomach begins to grumble a clear indication that I've spent way to long shopping. I put back on my regular clothes and pay for the items ready to head back home. I walk towards a figure that looks like Finn but when as I'm approaching nearer I realize it's a middle age man. Okay maybe he is somewhere else, I walk all over the mall but he's nowhere in sight. Exhausted I sit myself near the fountain and then my phone rings the infamous I like big butts.

"Finn, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm sorry Kurt but Rachel called me and she sounded upset."

"I don't give a rat's ass you left me stranded."

"Call mom or dad."

"Fine but say goodbye to your cookies."

"But…. Don't hang up Kurt."

I clicked the end bottom on my cell, that jerk I can't believe he left me here without remorse. Might as well call dad, okay odd he's not answering maybe Carole will answer. Ugh it went straight to voicemail, what am I'm going to do now; I could walk home but I'll freeze to death. Maybe if I throw a penny inside the fountain my luck will change it, oh well here it goes. Nope five minutes later I'm still stranded and neither dad nor Carole have returned my calls. Grrr… to make matters worse I'm still hungry and I don't have no money left because I spent it all. I could return my stuff and get my money back. _Bitch you better not even think of returning anything or else I will cut you. _What the hell, I'm already going crazy and I haven't been stranded for an hour.

Laughter brings me out of my misery; I see a boy and a girl splashing water at each other. I smile at the pair before they walked off hand in hand, aww even at such a young age they're in love. It's a shame that things didn't work out between Blaine and I but I know in my heart it was the best thing to do.

"Kurt is that you?"

"Huh?" I turn my head to the right and Dave is there. "Hi, David what are you going here?"

"Doing some shopping, I see you have too."

"Yeah, I didn't want to miss out on the Black Friday specials."

" Oh god hearing Black and Friday together remind me of Rebecca Black, I can't get over the fact she was allowed to upload that video."

"Me either, but you can't deny it's catchy,

_**It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday **_

_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend **_

_**Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday **_

_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

"Please stop before my ears begin to bleed."

"Alright, I'll stop. Oh my god you just gave me a great idea David."

"What?"

"I'm changing Finn's ringtone and alarm to Friday."

"Man that's cruel."

"The bastard deserves it."

"How come?"

"He… left me stranded here."

**Dave laughs **

"What's so funny?"

**Laughs **"Oh god… **laughs **I knew Finn was a little slow but (**laughs) **I can't fucking believe he left without realizing you weren't with him."

"Alright, haha glad I was able to provide your dose of laughter."

"I'm sorry Kurt. Is he coming back at least?"

"Nah, Rachel called him upset meaning they're going to make out for hours while I'm stuck here. My parents have decided that today they wouldn't answer their phones so yeah I'm stuck here."

"That sucks for you, well I better get going." David says and walks away.

I can't fucking believe it, I told him my sad story and he just left me. Stupid fountain your wishes suck. I didn't really want to resort to this but I guess I have to call Blaine for a lift. My phone vibrates and it's a message from David.

**If you want a ride meet me in the front of the mall. ;) **

You don't have to ask me twice, I quickly grab my bags and run to the front. I had never ran as fast in my life like I did in that moment. True to his word David is standing there waiting for me.

"Hello Speedy Gonzalez."

"You're evil David Karofsky."

"If I buy you lunch will you forgive me."

"No."

"Please." David pouts and makes puppy dog eyes.

"Fine only because I am starving."

"Would I get bonus points if I offer to take your bags."

"Definitely." I give my bags to Dave gladly because they were getting kind of heavy.

"Charlotte Russe, isn't that a girl store."

"Yes, where did you think I got my skinny jeans from?"

"Hmmm "

"Haha very funny David. Where is your truck I'm freezing out here?"

"Just up ahead."

When we arrive to Dave's truck he clicks the beeper to unlock the doors. I quickly jump inside and Dave follows me and turns on the engine. He then turns on the heater noticing my shivering.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

"So where are you taking me?"

"Hmm how about lulu's diner."

"Sure."

While heading to the diner I told David all about my shopping extravaganza and how Finn freaked out when the two chicks over a pair shoes. Dave laughs and says next year he may wake up earlier to witness a catfight of his own. He then tells me about how he's sisters have been annoying him all week. By the time he's finished with his story we have arrived at Lulu's. Dave parks under a tree and we both get out and make our way to the dinner; David opens the door for me.

"Thank You."

"Just being a gentleman."

"A gentleman wouldn't leave after hearing my sad story."

"I didn't leave, just wanted to see you panic a little."

"You're evil."

"Yes I'm Dr. Evil." David even does the pinky motion.

**Giggles **"Where's mini me?"

"Ah… he's in my room sniffling through my dirty clothes."

"Ewww…."

"Hello boys table for two." The middle age waitress Rose asks us.

"Yes" David said.

"Follow me."

She takes us to a booth near the back of the dinner and hand us over the menus. We glance through our menus in silence trying to decide what to get. Rose returns minutes later asking for our orders.

"Uh… can I have hot coco with blueberry pancakes." Dave says.

"And you sir?" Rose asks.

"Can I have Coke and Chicken Fried Steak?"

"Would you like fries or salad with that?"

"Let's go crazy, I'll get fries."

**Smiles **"Alright, I'll be back soon." Rose says.

"Hot coco and pancakes don't you think it's late for breakfast."

"It's never too late for breakfast. Chicken Fried Steak I saw you as more of a salad guy."

"True, but I'm starving excuse me."

We make more small talk while we wait for the food to come. Grrr…. Oh god my stomach has a mind of its own; calm down you're going to be fed soon. Not a moment too soon Rose returns with our orders and my god it smells delicious.

"Enjoy boys."

"Thank you."

"So… umm Kurt can I ask you a question?"

"Of course David ask away."

"I don't want to be nosey but ….I noticed you look kind of sad last week."

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, but when you smiled it seemed more like a disguise than an actual smile."

"Oh… Really? I haven't told anyone yet… but Blaine and I broke up."

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"It's okay. I got so caught in the illusion of having a boyfriend that I went for the first guy that declared himself to me. I was tired of being alone watching others fall in love while I was left standing in the stand lines. I'll always remember Blaine because he was my first boyfriend but I do really think it was the best we broke up."

"We're you in love with him."

"Yes but not romantically…. I do love him but as a friend. _This is the first time I have talked about the breakup with anyone and unfortunately I'm transported to the day of the carnival. I can clearly see the pain in Blaine's eyes even though he said everything would be okay. Tears begin rolling my eyes but they're quickly wiped away by David. David surprises me by grabbing my hand right here in public where anyone could see us._

"Time heals all wounds."

"I hope so not for my sake but for Blaine. Oh god… I'm such a fucking douche."

"No you're not Kurt."

"Yes I am David. I broke up with Blaine after he sang a song dedicated to me. Even after I broke down he still held me in his arms and said everything was going to be okay. "

"What Blaine said is true."

"Really?"

"Yeah it may not seem like it right now but things will get better. Are you in a rush to get home?"

"Oh one second, let me check my phone." _Nope, no missed calls. _

"I have no missing calls so I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Great. I want to show you a place where I go if I feel a little down. " He lets go of my hand and waves Rose over.

"Yes boys how may I help you?"

"Could you give us the check?" David asks

"Separate or together."

"Together."

"Okey dokey."

"Thanks Dave, I'll pay you back."

"I invited you Kurt so it's my duty to pay."

I'm glad Finn ditched me at the mall today.

* * *

"The skating rink, isn't it closed today?" Kurt asks.

"Not for us." I get out of my truck and go to the other side to open Kurt's door.

"Dave I don't want to go to jail."

"Don't be such a scary cat, I have the keys."

"Oh shit that worse. Let's go Dave before you do something you're going to regret."

**Laughs and opens the door. **"I said don't worry, my dad has been friends with the owner for years."

"Really?"

"Yes and get inside before I lock you out in the cold."

"If go to jail David Karofsky ugh I'm so kicking your ass."

"Kurt Hummel has a potty mouth who knew. As I said before my dad is friends with Billy the owner and Billy knows how much I love to skate so he was generous enough to give me a set of keys so I could skate whenever I wanted."

"Ah that was awfully nice of him."

"Hmm mmm so what size are you?"

"Why?"

"Cause we skating?"

"Nu uh I don't skate."

"Come on Kurt, why did you think I brought you here for?"

"I don't know talk."

"Please as if, don't tell me you don't know how to ice skate."

"I do I just don't want to."

"People say that when they don't know how to do something. So anyway what is your size.

"Size eight."

"Coming right up." I jump over the counter and grab some skates for the both of us. I see Kurt sitting on a bench with only his socks on. I walk over to him and give him the pair of skates. After we have carefully put on our skates we walk to the rink; I immediately begin skating as soon as my feet touch the ground. I make my way around the rink and for a moment I forget about Kurt.

"Oh shit, Kurt are you okay?" Kurt is currently sitting on the ice.

"I lied."

"About what?"

"I ummm… haven't skated in years."

"I can see that, well that's no excuse today you're going to learn."

"No please Dave, I feel more safe sitting here."

"Your ass is going to freeze. Give me your hand and I'll help you up." Kurt gives me to his hand and I slowly pull him up.

"First things first learn how to stay upright."

"Oh… okay."

"Good, move your right leg first and then the left one."

"I'm scared"

"I'm right next to you."

"Okay."

Even when Kurt is skating slowly he does it with grace. I can't believe I'm here with Kurt skating it seems more like a dream than reality.

"David look I'm skating."

"Yes you are." Kurt begins to get a little more confident because he's increasing his speed rapidly. "Hey Kurt slow down." Oh shit he's going to fall down and yup there he goes. I quickly skate to were Kurt is laying down on the ice with his eyes closed." I kneel down next to him "Oh Kurt! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you skate on your own."

"Calm down Dave. That was exhilarating."

"Does that mean you're okay?"

"Yes but can you help me up; I am getting kind of cold."

"Of course give me your hands." I pull Kurt to his feet but this time I don't let go of him.

"You can let me go I'm fine."

"It's okay, we wouldn't want you to get into another accident. God Kurt your hand is freezing; Are you cold?"

"Just a little but I'll get used to it."

"Here take my jacket."

"No absolutely not David."

"Take it, I'm used to the cold." I had over my jacket and Kurt slips it on. The jacket on me looks plain but on Kurt it looks damn sexy. "Better."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to keep skating?"

"Yes."

We skate hand in hand for a while; I'm so happy that I feel like I am on cloud nine.

"Kurt?"

"Yes David."

"There's something I have to tell you."

"There is."

"Yeah, something happened last night."

"Bad or good?"

"Good."

Kurt nods his head giving the sign to continue. "Last night I told my sister the truth."

"You told her you were gay?"

My eyes are watering now from remembering how positively my sister reacted. I'm hoping that when I do decide to come out everyone is as supportive as Jenny is.

"David." I open my eyes and see Kurt's blue eyes filled with worry. "What happened?"

**Sniffles **"My sister came to my room after dinner and she started bugging me about how lately I've been secretive around her. She asked why I began to bully you last year; I really didn't want to but I could never say no to Jenny so in the end I told her everything."

_Kurt gives my hand a squeeze and wipes away a tear. _"How did she react?"

"She hugged me and told me I was stupid for not telling her sooner."

"Oh David I'm so proud of you." Kurt throws his arm over me giving me a big hug, the stunt surprises me making fall to the ground with Kurt on top of me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown myself over you especially with skates, I'm such a klutz."

I felt time and my heart had stopped and everything was eerily quiet. We haven't been this close since last year when I kissed Kurt. This time around I take notice of Kurt's long eyelashes, his nose, and lips. Those lips that took my breath away the moment I kissed them. I want to kiss him so badly but if I did I would ruin the moment. Kurt leans closer to me and I know the correct thing to do would be to push him away but I don't. I feel his sweet lips on mine; this kiss is definitely better than our first one. He begins to pull away but I pull him close to me not wanting this to ever end, if he wants a kiss then he's going to get one. I kiss him lips slowly learning the shape of them and Kurt kisses back.

I place one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his head bringing on our bodies physically closer together. Kurt licks my bottom lip asking permission to make the kiss deeper. When I feel Kurt's tongue slide into my mouth I can't help give a moan out. Our tongues clash together fighting for dominance and Kurt moans into the kiss that goes straight down my spine giving me goosebumps. I've kissed girls at parties before but they never have turned me on as much as the noises Kurt is doing. We continue kissing until biology forces us to part away. If I thought Kurt was sexy before I was gravely wrong because right now with his face flush, his hair messy and lips red and parted is the sexiest I have ever seen Kurt Hummel.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I should have stopped before things went out of head. I understand if you don't want to..." Kurt shuts me up by giving me a sweet kiss.

"Are you going to stay quiet and let me talk?"

I nod my head not knowing what else to say.

"Okay. One David you have nothing to be sorry about and two I was the one that kissed you. It was something I wanted to do for sometime and because of these feelings I may or may not feel for you is what made me realize my relationship with Blaine wasn't working. I'm not ready to jump into another relationship but I do want to get to know you David."

"Oh… so this isn't a dream."

"No silly it's real." Kurt says hits my chest slightly.

"Ouch."

"Oh my did I hurt you."

"It's okay Fancy I think I will be fine. So if I asked you on a date would you say yes."

Kurt kisses me again this time sweetly and says "Yes I'll gladly accept."

**(Applause)**** Phew about time these boys kissed was it too rushed; I don't know I would gladly like to know your opinions. Well my lovely Avernim13 updated You better be worth it, about time I was getting anxious over here. So yes are you guys celebrating like me that Chris, Lea, and Corey are not leaving the show, I was so happy cause that means we have more time to Kurtofsky to develop and I know some of you heard Murphy say Klaine isn't breaking up but I doubt their endgame. Anyway review if you want to because I get giddy when you guys do. Love you and hopefully I'll update soon because once school begins in a month I may not be able to update as much. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm still in shock for the all the reviews I received in the last chapter. Okay let's get this thing started once again I don't owe Glee. **

**New Message from Mercedes **

**I'm home we need to talk. **

Oh god what time is it? I check my phone and see I have a new message Mercedes I'm kind of surprised she hadn't come knocking down my door as soon as I put single on my status. I know in a couple of hours Finn right along with my father are going to be demanding what happened and if they have to kick Blaine's ass. I should have told them a long time ago but for some reason I kept putting it off and then the whole Dave situation has kept my head in the clouds.

I take a shower and do my skin care routine; After that I look in my closet to find something comfortable but stylish to wear. Once I've found the right outfit I grab some coffee and a muffin and head out. It doesn't take long for me to get to Mercedes but before getting out I take a deep breath unsure what I'm getting myself into. I gently knock on the door unsure if Mercedes' parents are asleep. It isn't long that I'm waiting because Mercedes opens the door and wraps herself around me.

"Oh boo, I miss you so much."

"Me too."

"Well come on inside."

I step inside the Jones home and follow Mercedes to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Kurt?"

"No I ate before coming."

"Okay let me just warm up this pop tart."

"So… How was your Thanksgiving cedes?"

"Good even though at times I wanted to murder my little cousins and Kevin."

"Speaking about the brat; where is he?"

"Sleeping which I'm grateful; what about yours?"

"Good too but Finn practically gobble the turkey up."

"I wonder how that boy manages to eat like a pig but still manage to stay thin; I envy him."

"Don't Mercedes you have a beautiful body."

"Thanks Kurt."

At that moment the toaster lifts up the pop tart and scares us both. Mercedes grabs a plate and places the pop tart on top and also gets a glass of milk. "Stupid toasters I hate them they always scare the crap out of me. "

"Yup I agree."

"I'm ready let's go to my room."

As soon as we step inside Mercedes quickly locks the door and pushes me to sit down on the bed. I guess she wanted to ask the big question until we were somewhere private that way no one would bother us.

"How did he take it?" Mercedes asks.

"Like a complete gentleman. Mercedes breaking up with Blaine was one of the hardest things I have ever done." _Oh no here come the tears again, I squeeze my eyes shut but it's useless because they're already running. _

"I know sweetie." She gives me a hug and I place my head on her shoulder. "Did you guys break up yesterday?"

"Actually we broke up last week."

"Kurt Hummel why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you with my sorry self while you were with your family."

"That is no excuse you should have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but you're my best friend." _I tell her about her the carnival and how it was bittersweet because any other day it would have been a perfect day but it wasn't. She holds me tighter when I mention how Blaine dedicated the song to me and how I ran out afterwards. I break down even more when I tell her how Blaine held me in his arms and told me everything was going to be well and how he could never hate me because he loves me. _

"Have you talked to him since then?"

**Sniffles **"Yeah mostly through texts."

"At least you're both talking that's good."

"Yup."

"Have you told your dad?"

"Not yet but I'll tell him when I get home."

"You did the hardest part already so everything else will be a breeze."

I smile at Mercedes. "You always know what to say."

"Just doing my job. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Hmm how about Aladdin?"

"Aren't we a little too old for Disney?"

"You're never too old for Disney, plus we need something childish as Disney to distract us."

"Okay and we can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"Yup I'll go downstairs and prepare some. Would you mind putting the movie?"

"No."

Mercedes leaves the room and I put on the dvd. I send a message to Dave wanting to know if he's awake. By the time Mercedes returns with the popcorn and soda he hasn't texted back meaning he's probably asleep; I would be too if Mercedes woke me up.

"Ready to take a ride on my magic carpet?"

"Now that I'm older that sounds so dirty."

"Huh… what? Oh I get it, shut up Kurt you pervert?"

" I've been corrupted by Puck."

"Yes you have my dear sir, let's see if that can be changed."

Mercedes plays the movie and we both snuggle together and enjoy the movie and the popcorn. Seriously I have to stop eating all this junk food how can I expect my father to eat healthy while I'm here munching on popcorn.

"I love Abu." Mercedes says

"Yea he's alright but Rajah he's so cute when I was little I wanted my own tiger but my dad said no."

"I understand my mom didn't let me take the monkey away from the zoo."

We continue watching at the movie laughing like when we were watching five years old. The famous do you trust me scene happens and I ask Mercedes if she wants to sing along. She immediately says yes.

**(Kurt, **_Mercedes, __**Both**_)

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_**Unbelievable sights**_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Hold your breath - it gets better**

_**I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far**_

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

_**A whole new world**_

_**Every turn a surprise**_

**With new horizons to pursue**

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**A whole new world**

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

**A wondrous place**

_**For you and me**_

"If I say so myself that was terrific."

"I agree, Kurt."

"I think we should do another duet sometime in glee."

"Yes we haven't sung together since our cheerio days."

"Do you ever miss being a cheerio?"

"Not really I was getting irritated wearing the uniform I don't know how Santana and them lasted wearing it for so long."

"Also Sue is nuts I can't believe she wanted to put innocent Brittney in a canon; I'm glad we got out before she decided to do something insane with us."

After our brief conversation we go back to watching the movie. The final credits roll and Mercedes grabs the trash and heads downstairs to dump it. While I'm waiting for Mercedes to return I pull out my phone and there is a new message from Dave.

**Sorry I didn't text earlier. Just woke up I'm about to take Max for a walk. Xoxo**

Aww David he's so cute Blaine never wrote hugs and kisses at the end of his messages. I can't wait to see him again and feel his lips again, oh god they're so addicting. I reply back telling him that I'm at Mercedes and we finished watching Aladdin. Not much longer he responds, **"I love that movie, Abu is the best." **

I reply, **"Ugh what is it with you and Mercedes, Rajah is clearly the cuter pet."**

"**Aww fancy is upset."**

"**I'm not upset. :/ "**

"**I have a solution to your sadness."**

"**Really what?"**

"**Why don't you come to the park and find out?"**

"**Are you trying to seduce me into a lair?"**

"**You'll have to come to find out."**

"**Hmm… I'll be there soon. Xoxo"**

I go downstairs and Mercedes is fighting with Kevin over what I have no idea.

"Let go of my hair little brat."

"No, you took the last pop tart."

"That is what you get for sleeping in late."

"Mom! Mercedes ate the last pop tart and she didn't offer me any."

"Mom! Tell Kevin to let go of my hair."

Mrs. Jones finally appears and forces Kevin to let go of Mercedes' hair. "Kevin how many times have I told you to always look in the closet before throwing a fit. I bought some more the other day."

"Sorry mommy."

"Don't apologize to me but to Mercedes."

Kevin looked like he really didn't want to but he did apologize regardless and Mercedes accepted. After her children apologized Mrs. Jones realized I was there."Oh hey honey." She says and gives me kiss on the check. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that but apparently my children don't know how to behave like normal people. "

"It's okay sometimes I feel like hitting Finn a couple of times."

"Yes, so how is your father and Carole?"

"Great Mrs. Jones."

"I hope you can stay with us for lunch Kurt?"

"I wish I could but I actually have to go."

"Awww really Kurt so soon." Mercedes says.

"Yeah sorry boo. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Alright. Kurt remember that I'm always one call away."

"Thanks Cedes." We give each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I leave her home.

* * *

I can't wait to have David's lips on mine and touch those magnificent arms of his like we did yesterday. The anticipation is killing me already but luckily I'm close to the park so I don't have to wait forever. I park my baby under a tree that is close to David's truck but not too close just in case someone we know is here. I call David and he tells me to wait for him at top of the hill. I climb the top of the hill and wait for David to arrive. I love days like this when the air is crisp and cool but not quite freezing. I hear a familiar bark that belongs to Max, awww I love that dog. He finally manages to reach me and I pet his ears

"Hey maxxie how've you been boy?"

**Woof, Woof. **

"I'm glad to hear that." I respond back to Max. "Where is David, Max?" Max turns around and barks down the hill. I look down and there is David waving at us and jogging his way towards us. When he's finally in arms reach, I get up and give him a kiss. David grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him; I wrap my hairs around his neck and gently bite down his lip causing Dave to moan. I lower my lips to his neck and suckle the soft skin loving the noises coming out of David's mouth. I feel his thumbs making circles around my waist and I can't help resist moaning into his neck.

"Oh god, you sound so fucking sexy right now?"

"Hu uh, David your language?"

Instead of answering David kisses me and when I feel this tongue slide into my mouth and if it weren't for my arms around his neck I I would have surely fallen on the ground. God I don't think I could never get tired of kissing this boy in my life. Yet we stop kissing and we stare at each other.

"We should stop?" David says.

"Why?"

"I feel uncomfortable with Max staring at us."

Max is staring at us with his huge eyes and mouth open now that I'm seeing him like this I'm also quite uncomfortable. "Yeah me too."

"Anyway let's sit down maybe he'll stop acting weird." Dave takes off his jacket and places it on the grass and motions for me to sit down."

"Thanks." I sit down on his jacket and lean my body closer to Dave.

"Besides watching Aladdin, what did you and Mercedes do?"

"I told her about my break up with Blaine."

"Huh… and what did she say?"

"She was upset that I didn't tell her earlier."

"Oh…"

"Yeah because she was the first person I told about my doubts of being with Blaine."

"Oh… does she know that you told me first before her."

"No… I think she would kill me if she found out."

"Well thankfully she didn't cause I would surely miss doing this." David leans towards me and I and capture his lips with mine; I bring my right hand to his cheek in an effort to deepen the kiss. David gets with the program and I feel his tongue explore my mouth and oh god this feels amazing. I feel daring so I let my hand wander under his shirt and jesus he's perfect I can't believe I ever called him chubby. Dave removes himself from my lips and I whimper softly but then I feel him kissing my neck.

"Oh fuck… that feels so good Dave."

"Language Kurt."

I can't help laughing, which seems to be contagious cause now we are both now laughing. "Okay I think we had more than enough than our share of kisses."

"Aww…. But I want to keep on kissing." David pouts.

"Later."

"Fine what do you want to do?"

"Talk silly monkey."

"Ugh about what?"

"Anything…"

David lies down on the grass and I put my head on his chest, Max lays himself on top of me and I pet his head.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm…"

"Is this a dream?"

"No."

"It feels like it. I never thought I would ever have you in my arms and watching the clouds go by. I'm afraid…. that you're going to realize you made a mistake breaking up with Blaine and go back to him. I just don't want to loose you Kurt."

I look at David and see his beautiful eyes filled with tears. I kiss away the tears because eyes as beautiful as his shouldn't be sheading tears. "David, breaking up with Blaine was not easy but it wasn't a mistake sooner or later we would have separated." I kiss his cheek and hold his face in my hands. "You're not going to loose me anytime soon,silly monkey." David smiles and my heart skips a beat, I think I may pass out if he keeps doing things that make my heart stop.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"For what?"

"For being a douche."

"Correction you were a douche, but now your this new sweet guy who I can't stop kissing." I kiss him gently, "But for what it's worth, I forgive you David."

"Thank you."

"Okay now let's put this all in the past and concentrate on the present okay."

"Whatever you say tiger."

"Are we going to refer to each other from the animal characters in Aladdin?"

"You started it by calling me silly monkey."

"You're right, I kind of like being called tiger." **Laughs **"But seriously where are going on our first date?"

"You don't consider this as our first date."

"David!" I punch him lightly on the chest. "As much as I enjoy hanging out with Max and you I would prefer our first date for us to be solos."

"I was just messing with sweetie, but it's a secret."

"Aww please tell me Davey."

"Nope you'll find out soon."

"Alright." I pout at him hoping he will tell me.

"That's not going to work Kurt."

"Ugh fine."

"Let me check what time it is?" David pulls out his phone and gasps.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's almost three, I gotta head home the twins are leaving today."

"Okay, hopefully next time they're in town, I'll get the chance the chance to meet them."

"Sure come on, I'll walk you to your car." David grabs my hand we descend our way down the hill. Max does the rolling down the hill again. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing him doing that."

"Yea but you're not the one that is left giving him a bath."

"True."

We finally arrive at my Escalade and it's a shame because I wanted to keep holding hands with Dave.

"I'll call you alright."

"I'll be waiting."

We kiss each other but we stop because Max begins to bark, I guess he got tired of us making out basically all day.

"Dumb dog." Dave says, "Forgive him he's just upset that he has no one special in his life."

I begin to giggle, "Maybe we should help him find someone that way he will let continue doing this" I kiss David's lips, "without interrupt us."

"Hmmm I like that plan. I wish I didn't have to leave…."

"I understand."

"Okay goodbye tiger." Dave kisses my cheek.

"Bye silly monkey."

David walks to his truck but Max doesn't follow, "Bye Max." Now that I have given my farewell he barks as if replying and follows his master. I get into my Escalade and wave at Dave as he's leaving the park. As I'm driving home I can't help thinking that I wish the weekend were here already.

**Initially I had plan updating next week but my hands kept on typing and I just couldn't stop. Again I'm still amazed at all the positive feedback I received from the last chapter, I was on cloud nine lol. I can't still believe I still get story alerts it just amazes me. Omg only one more week for Glee 3D, damn I wish they had come to Texas but no they didn't come hopefully next year. So what did you guys think of this chapter, I'm a big fan of Disney classic movies though Avernim13 isn't but I think it's cause she didn't grew up watching them can you believe she hasn't watch Aladdin or was it Cinderella, well the point is that she thinks Disney is all about demeaning things and sex. Alright I hope I get as many reviews for this chapter as I did for the last one but what I really care is your opinion about the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the wonderful support and once again I don't owe glee. **

I find it completely unnecessary to be stuck in study lab instead I should be at home giving myself a pedicure. It wouldn't be so bad if I had one of the girls damn even Rachel would suffice but no I'm all alone. I lay my head down in order to distract myself from watching the clock that seems to never move. Grrrr urgh besides being bored I'm hungry as well, one of Carole's brownies would be good right now. Thinking about brownies brings me back to Saturday all I wanted to do once I got home was take a nap but instead I got an interrogation from my father and Finn.

"_Hey there buddy." My dad says casually._

"_Oh is something wrong?" I say. _

"_No shouldn't we be asking you that Kurt?" Finn says next._

"_Not really I'm fine but thanks…. I'm just heading to my room now." Just as I'm about to escape Finn grabs me and pushes me to the couch._

"_Now Kurt we're just trying to have some quality family time." Finn says._

"_What the hell dad? I fee like I'm being interrogated, I didn't steal Finn's lucky underwear."_

"_We already solve that problem, it turns out Finn was actually wearing it so yeah…." My dad says. _

"_Alright, if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap waking up early isn't for me."_

"_Hold on one second mister." Finn says._

"_Finn!" My dad yells. _

"_Sorry Burt."_

"_Kurt we just want to know if I have to take out my shotgun and drive to Westerville and teach a certain Warbler a lesson."_

"_Ohh… I should have expected this as soon as I step inside but no you don't have to beat up and especially not shoot Blaine."_

"_But… you're status." Finn says."_

"_Yes Finn it's true that Blaine and I separated but that doesn't mean we're not friends."_

"_So what happen kiddo?" My dad asks._

"_Nothing I just wasn't feeling the same way I did for Blaine so I decided to end things before it got too much for either one of us."_

"_And Blaine is okay with it?" _

"_Yea dad he was a complete gentleman and if you don't mind I'm going to my room."_

"_Okay but if you need anything just holler."_

_I leave Finn and my father by themselves probably disappointed that they won't be able to show off their mad fighting skills. I'm listening to my iPod when I hear my bedroom open._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Are you awake?"_

"_Yeah." I open my eyes and Finn is standing by my bed with a plate of brownies and a glass of milk. _

"_Mom said to bring you these as a way to ask you for forgiveness for being nosey and stupid."_

"_Awww tell her I said I forgive you. Hand over the brownies." I grab the plate and milk and begin eating oh god they're so delicious._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Yup… God Finn these are so god you should have one." I hand over a brownie to Finn. _

"_Okay… thanks. Could you change my ringtone back?"_

"_No!"_

"_But Kurt Rebecca Black is annoying, if I hear Friday one more time I'm going to throw myself down the stairs."_

"_It wouldn't be the first time you did that."_

"_Hey I trip that one time."_

"_Whatever. I'm still not going to change it."_

"_Why?"_

"_You left me stranded at the mall dork."_

"_But you made it home safe and sound, by the way how did you get home?"_

"_A friend."_

"_What friend?"_

"_Just a friend now Finn I'm tired and would you please take this downstairs."_

"_What about my phone?"_

"_Let me take a nap and I'll think about it."_

"_Fine."_

Ringgggggggggggggggg

Oh yeepy lunch time and it couldn't come at a better time. I pack my things and head to the cafeteria. I walk over to the microwave and warm up the leftover soup from last night's dinner. As I'm waiting for my food to warm up I feel my phone vibrate; I pull it out and see it's from Silly Monkey.

**New Message from Silly Monkey**

**You look beautiful today ;) **

After I see the message my gaze roams over to the jock table where I see David looking at me and smiling. I give him a small smile hoping no one saw; I send a message back. **You don't look bad yourself. **I pull out my food from the microwave and walk to my table where Mercedes is waiting for me along with Tina.

"Hey Kurt" Tina says

"Hi Tina and Mercedes."

"How are you doing?" Tina says

"Is this about Blaine."

"Yeah I understand if you don't want to talk about it…." Tina says.

"Oh no you know…. The long distance relationship wasn't working out but we're still friends but everything is okay."

"Good I don't have to show him my amazing karate skills." Tina says

"Tina if he had hurt Kurt I would've been the first person to kick his preppy booty myself." Mercedes says

"Don't worry Tina, but thank you for your concern. Oh god at least your not like my dad and Finnegan over there who already had the shot gun ready to shoot poor Blaine off."

"Seriously?" Mercedes asks"

"Yeah after I got home on Saturday Finn and my dad where in the living room all mafia style waiting for me."

"Shit are you sure your dad isn't part of a mob, he is pretty scary. " Tina says.

**Laughs **" I think I would know if my dad where a Mob king." I say and take a sip of my soup "But it was worth being interrogated because Carole baked me some brownies and they tasted like heaven."

"Meanie and you didn't bring us any." Mercedes says.

"Sorry, I promise next time I will." My phone vibrates again and it's a message from David. **"Meet me in the reference room in five minutes please." **I see David walk out of the cafeteria and my first instinct is to go off after him but I have to remember we are at school. Tina is rabbling about her Thanksgiving Day and I give the appropriate nods even though my head is miles away. I grab my things and tell the girls I'll see them later because I have to work on a history assignment. I practically run to the library and causally walk inside the reference room.

"Hey." David says.

"Hi, is something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to do this." David kisses me hard just like the first time and pulls away but instead of him diving in for a second kiss I'm the one diving in. One of my hands is playing with his hair something Blaine didn't like me doing while we kissed and the other hand is resting on his shoulder. I feel his hands rest on my waist and he whispers something into my hair.

"Huh what?" I say.

**Chuckles " **I said I miss you tiger."

"Me too. I can't wait till we're all alone on Saturday."

"Me either." David kisses me again this time I feel his tongue rubbing against mine and I moan into the kiss.

"God Kurt, if I had to wait another minute I think I would have done something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Something like pinning you against the wall and kissing the hell out of you."

"Show me."

The next thing I know I'm literally pushed against the wall holding on to David for dear life. David's eyes have turned into dark filled with lust and it sends a shiver down my spine. I stand on my tippy toes to kiss Dave and he reciprocates back but more aggressively, I find myself losing my balance but David lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. I always wanted to do this with Blaine but due to the height difference it was quite an impossible task. We continue to kiss passionately but then I move my lips to Dave's ear and I begin nibbling it. David groans at this and sucks on my collarbone causing me to moan loudly into his ear. I feel David's hands roam under my shirt and traveling across my chest and it feels fucking fantastic since his hands are strong and rough. By this time I'm panting and breathing heavily. "David?"

"Yea." He says also panting too.

"We got to stop…"

"Oh…. Why babe?"

"God this is so embarrassing."

"You can tell me anything tiger."

I blush at his little nickname for me. "Well uh…. I was getting kind of hard and I haven't…"

"Oh…"

I unwrap myself from David and begin to walk away but David grabs my hand.

"Where you're going?"

"Oh… I don't know. I just…"

"It's okay Kurt… we don't have to do anything you're not ready too. Also if you didn't noticed I was getting a little to excited."

"I sort of did." I smile at him.

"Look Kurt we have all the time in the world to be intimate. I'm sorry …I jumped you but I couldn't…. couldn't control myself."

"It's okay David. I'm sorry I freaked out but Blaine and I we… never did anything remotely sexual and I just panicked when I…"

"Shush it's alright." David kisses my cheek. "From now on will take things slower."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay tiger, I'm just happy to have you here with me now."

"Me too silly monkey."

Ringgggggggggggggggggggg

"Lunch is over." David says.

"Yeah. Will you call tonight?"

"Sure babe. I'll be counting the hours." David says and kisses me sweetly and squeezes my hand before leaving. I wait a few seconds and leave the room and head out in the opposite direction than him.

* * *

**Wednesday Night**

I don't see the appeal of using Skype but it does come in handy like times this. Currently I'm waiting for Jenny to log on calling would be so much easier but I want to see her reaction when I tell her about my upcoming date with Kurt.

**Jen2399 just logged in**

I quickly sent a chat request to her and she accepted.

"Missed me already."

"Just a little, how have you been?"

"Good little brother."

"I have something to tell you."

"Ooooo…. Gossip spill it."

**Chuckles **"It's about Kurt."

"Oh…"

"I have a date with him."

"What!" Jenny says. "Oh my god tell me everything; didn't he had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah… but they broke up."

"Well duh? I figured that out but I want to know how you guys hooked up."

"Uh…I saw him Friday at the mall stranded because Finn left him."

"Finn like Finn Hudson, he's cute."

"Jenny why must you always interrupt?"

"Sorry, continue."

"Any who… so I offered him a ride and asked him if he wanted to get some lunch."

"Yeah and then what."

**Rolling my eyes** "We ate and then I asked him what was making him sad. He was shock to realize I saw through him and he… then confessed to me about his break up with Blaine. It disturbed to see him so upset that I invited him to the rink."

"Seriously? You rarely let me go with you to the rink. He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"Yes Jenny he's everything I ever dreamed of, that's why I can't screw this up."

"Yup I totally agree. Where are you going on your first date?"

"Uhh… I don't have a clue where?"

"David Bryan Karofsky the first date is very important."

"I know and that's why I am talking to you."

"Okay so I assume you're taking him somewhere out of town."

"Yeah I don't want to risk somebody seeing us."

"David?"

"Jenny I'm not ready to come out to everyone yet."

"Okay but just remember that I am always here for you."

"Thanks Jenny."

"Alright well there's this nice restaurant that I absolutely adore in Dayton."

"What's it called?"

"Olive, in urban dive."

"What kind of place is that?"

"Trust me he's going to love it."

"Alright, where else should I take him?"

"He's in glee club right?"

"Yeah take him to see a play or musical."

"Urgh but I don't like any of that."

"Bitch don't make me slap you through this laptop. If you want to woe Kurt you must do things you hate but he loves."

"Fine."

After that Jenny tells me about her day and how she enjoys mentoring students at a local middle school. I tell her that the football championship game is coming up and she wishes me luck. I ask her where Mary is and she says she's off with her art friend Pierre at some gallery of his.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah."

"How come you haven't found yourself a boyfriend missy?"

"Look… I've been busy?"

"Busy?"

"School takes up a lot of my time David I'm not in McKinley anymore I can't slack off or else dad will be piss off."

"Jenny you're smiling."

"No I'm not." Jenny says with a smile she's trying not to do.

"Liar you're totally crushing on someone."

"Well… snap you caught me. There' this guy in my psychology class that is kind of cute."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Go after him."

"No what if he rejects me?"

"You move on."

"But…"

"You're beautiful, charming and amazing and if that guy doesn't realize that he's a douche."

"Thank you Davey bear, I'll think about it. Oh my it's almost midnight in Ohio, why didn't you tell me you have school tomorrow."

"It's okay I love talking to you."

"Me too talk to you soon."

We log off and I'm left very excited for the weekend.

**Don't fret about the date; I already have it planned out. The restaurant I mentioned is an actual real one but since I don't live in Ohio I have no clue if it's good but from the menu online it seems good. Okay Glee 3D is out on theaters and I'm going to see it since I didn't seem them live. I just learned that the Beauty and Beast musical is coming to Texas and as a loyal pirate I feel like it's my duty to watch it and drag Avernim13 along for the ride. Please review even though this chapter wasn't the first big date. Thank you for reviewing and alerting, it means a lot to me.**

**P.S. I have no clue how skype works so yeah. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Now without further hesitation I present you the BIG DATE I hope you like it. I don't owe glee omg I saw the movie it was great. **

"Why won't you tell me we were going tomorrow silly monkey?"

"It's a secret, just be at the park at noon."

"Fine but I won't let you kiss me."

"Now you're just being mean tiger."

"Moi, you are the mean one cause you won't tell me where we are going."

"Okay I'll give you a clue."

"Yes please."

"It's somewhere not in Lima."

"Ugh seriously David." I push him and he dramatically slides across the bleachers.

"Ouch that hurt. I think I got a boo boo." David says pointing to his arm.

"Do you want me to make it better?"

"Yes please."

I scoot over next to David and I bring my lips to his arm. "There much better."

"No."

"Oh really."

"Yeah I have a boo boo here." David points to his lips.

"You sly devil." I kiss him gently on the lips, not long after I feel Dave's lips move against mine. It doesn't matter how many times we kiss I still feel butterflies flying in my stomach. Dave parts him lips more and I explore his mouth loving the sounds Dave makes he places his hand in the back of my neck gently stroking it which sends shivers down my spine. Eventually we separate and I love the smiling he's sporting.

"Instead of taking medicine when I feel sick, I should just let you cure me."

"Maybe you should." I say and touch his cheek. "I better go the football game will begin in an hour and I still have to pick Mercedes up."

"Yeah I should grab something to eat."

"But not something big, I don't wanna see you puking on the field."

"Aww but then I won't get a kiss from my special dose of medicine."

"Hmm… true but I'm willing to give you a good luck kiss." I place a sweet kiss on Dave's lips. "Good luck monkey."

Dave gets up and grabs my hand. "What if somebody sees us?"

"Kurt seriously we fucking made out on the field, plus it's after school on a Friday everyone is getting ready for the game tonight."

"Yeah." We finally reach Escalade though I wish the walk were much longer because I love how warm Dave's hand is.

"Alright if I don't get to see you after the game remember meet me at the park at noon okay babe."

"Yes I promise I'll be there."

"Okay." Dave squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek.

"Good luck."

"Thanks tiger."

* * *

I get inside my Escalade and drive off towards Mercedes. I'm so nervous for tomorrow it's going to be our first date. If you asked me a year ago hell even a month ago if I would be going on a date with Dave Karofsky I probably would have kicked you in the balls and then walk all over you. Yet in only a few hours I'm going to be in a date with him. I arrive at Mercedes' and get out and walk to her front door and knock, inside I hear footsteps and then Kevin opens the door.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi Kev."

"Ms. Diva is upstairs waiting for you."

"Thanks Kevin."

I walk up the stairs to Mercedes' room and knock. "Come in!"

I walk in and Mercedes is sitting at her dresser fixing her makeup. "Hey boo, what took you so long?"

"Just caught with something along the way."

"Nothing bad right."

"Nah girl… Wow aren't you going all out on this game."

"Of course this is our last game ever in high school."

"God I didn't realize that. I just can't believe this is our last year ever in McKinley."

"Yeah me either, but that's life."

"Yup."

"Kurt you need some school pride on you, your brother is the quarterback."

"True but you know how I barely understand football."

"I don't either but it's sexy watching men in extremely tight tights tackling in each other."

"Mercedes calm yourself down."

"Shut up Kurt Christopher Hummel."

"Whatever Mercedes Antoinette Jones."

"You know I hate being called Antoinette it makes me sound old."

"Don't call me Christopher either Antoinette."

**Giggles **"Okay lets agree not to call each other by our middle names." Mercedes says.

"I agree, so what do you have in store for me Mercedes."

"Sit down."

I sit down stare at myself in the mirror. I wish I could tell Mercedes all about my date tomorrow with Dave but Mercedes would flip out and take me to a psychiatrist to get check out. Hopefully one day I'll be able to tell Mercedes all about how amazing Dave is but for the moment I must stay silent.

"What's going on Kurt, you're awfully quiet?"

"Nothing sweetie."

"Remember you can always tell me anything."

"I know but seriously nothings wrong."

Mercedes is writing on my left cheek Titans and putting glitter on it to make it stand out. "Do you want me to write number five on your other cheek?" I wish I could tell

Mercedes to write 67 but she would know that's Dave's number. "Just but number one."

"Okay and done."

I look at the mirror and on both cheeks I'm sporting red blush with the words Mercedes wrote.

"You look good white boy."

"I do don't I."

"Yes I'll be right back I have to go the restroom."

While Mercedes is in the restroom, I grab her eyeliner and write the number 67 on my collarbone. I may not be able to show it visibly but that doesn't mean I can't secretly. As I put down the pencil Mercedes returns, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Mercedes grabs the pompoms from our days as a cheerio. "Did you bring yours?"

"Yes I would have forgotten if you hadn't texted me in the morning."

Mercedes tells her parents goodbye and we head out to my car. As we make our way to McKinley we sing along to the radio just enjoying ourselves. McKinley's parking lot is full it seems like the whole town is here.

"Damn the whole town is here." Mercedes says.

"I was just thinking the same thing." We find a parking space near the back; I know we should have come sooner. As we're walking towards the field I see its pack. "Damn I don't think will find seats."

"Don't worry I texted Tina and she's saving us seats."

"Aren't you a smart girl."

"Damn straight."

We pass through many people as we try to make our way to Tina and Rachel who are waving at us. We finally make it and we greet each other.

"I'm so excited." Rachel says

"Wow Kurt you're showing school spirit I thought you hated that." Tina says.

"Mercedes convinced me by stating this is our last ever high school game will ever attend plus it's the championship game."

"Damn that's true." Tina says.

We are bought from our discussion when the crowd begins cheering loudly. I look at the field and the McKinley football players are walking towards the field. The girls and I begin cheering for the glee boys and I secretly for Dave as well. The horn sounds and the game begins, at other games I would be on my phone but this time is different since Dave is playing. My eyes are mostly on him throughout the game and I see how he's able to push off the opponents away like nothing and I can't help getting a little turned on. The horn sounds again indicating its half time and the players have left the field.

"The game is so good. I don't want to jinx it but I think we are going to win." Mercedes says.

"And if we win you know what it means?" Tina says.

"What?" Rachel says

"After party!" Mercedes and Tina say.

"So whose house is it going to be this year?" I say.

"I think that junior Jeremy's house." Tina says.

About ten minutes later the game begins again. Clearbrook high doesn't have a chance at winning the game. At the end of the game McKinley has won 34-21 winning its second championship. The crowd goes wild; Mercedes hugs me followed shortly by Tina and Rachel. The cheerleaders run across the field cheering for the victory, Rachel and Tina run to the field to hug their men. Mercedes drags me to the field as well and all the glee kids embrace each other. I see my father and Carole make their way and hug Finn saying how proud they are of him. The crowd disperses and Mercedes makes her way over to me.

"Kurt."

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I get a ride with Sam?"

"Sam?" I rise my eyebrows, "No absolutely not but you better give me all the details."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Haha sure." I kiss her cheek. "Remember details." I say and Mercedes walks away and in her place is my father.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad." I give him a hug, "what's up?"

"Nothing just extremely happy that we won the game."

"Me too."

"So what are your plans tonight?"

"Not much I may go to the party for a little bit and then head home."

"Alright, remember don't drink and drive."

"I won't dad scouts honor."

"Okay Carole and I are hitting the town so we might get home late."

"Have fun dad and be careful."

"Always am."

My dad walks away and I scan the field seeing most of the people have left. I search the parking lot for Dave's car and I see it's still there. Hmmm maybe he's still in the locker room, walking inside the halls of McKinley at night is eerie. I open the door and quietly make my way inside making sure no one is inside and I see Dave packing things into his duffle bag.

"Hey stud."

Dave turns around and smiles when he sees me. "Hi Kurt."

"You weren't too bad out there tonight."

"Hmm… really?"

"Yes." I say and close the distance between, "In fact I couldn't keep my eyes off you the whole night Mr. Karofsky."

"And how come tiger."

I would have never thought a nickname could be so damn sexy but when Dave says tiger it drives me crazy. "Because you're so strong." I rub his arm up and down.

"Is that all you like?" He whispers into my ear, I close my ears to help me concentrate what is the next thing I should say.

"No, I like your chest." I touch it loving how firm he is. "Your eyes that are never the same color daily but do you want to know what I love the most?"

"Huh Huh." Dave asks.

"Close your eyes then."

Dave closes his eyes and I marvel at how peaceful he looks. I let my thumb trace his lips and Dave trembles slightly with the touch and his tongue darts out and licks my thumb. I move closer to him and I feel his warm breathe on me; I kiss him gently and slow. Dave places his hands on my waist and I on his shoulders a gesture automatically normal for us. Dave pulls away and his eyes are green with happiness.

"So that's what you like about me."

"To tell you the truth I like everything about you."

"Hmm mine turn." Dave says, "I love your eyes that are light as ocean water. He brings his hand to my face and I lean towards it. "Your skin that's pale as snow."

"Isn't that from snow white."

"Shush stop ruining the moment."

**Giggles **"Sorry continue."

"Your laugh is so cute." He kisses my cheek. "But I love the sounds you make when I do this." Dave begins kissing my neck ever so softly and once in a while gently bites it.

"Oh, David"

I see David moving my shirt to reveal my collarbone; I wonder what he's going to think of me putting his number there. Finally David stops playing with my neck he gazes down at my collarbone.

"Is that my number?"

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not babe, that is so beyond sexy." David says and kisses me passionately and I whimper into the kiss. Dave runs his hand along my collarbone causing me to shiver but Dave holds me upright. I play with the small curls on the back of his head and bite down on his lower lip, Dave growls a little not in pain but in excitement. Just then I slip my hand under Dave's jersey and feel his stomach growl.

"I think my silly monkey is hungry."

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Well you better pack up and head to the party."

"Party nah I'm not going."

"David but you won the championship it's your time to shine."

"I rather be with you eating pizza and watching the stars."

"But…"

"No buts, unless you really want to go to the party."

"Honestly eating pizza and being with you is how I rather spend my night."

"Okay shall we." Dave holds out his hand, which I grab and together we walk out the locker room.

* * *

Where is he? I told him to be here at noon and it's 12:05 according to my phone. Last night was great not only did McKinley win its second championship but afterwards I got to celebrate it with Kurt. Seeing him waving those pompoms in the stands reminded me when he was a cheerio and fuck he looked incredible in that uniform. I'm so wrapped up with my fantasy of Kurt being a cheerio that I don't realize he's standing next to me until he snaps his fingers.

"Hello earth to Dave."

"Oh sorry tig…." _Damn Kurt looks hot, he has on white skinny jeans, knee-high boots, and a beige trench coat."_

"Cat caught your tongue?"

"Hmmm…Hmmm"

"So does that mean you like my outfit?"

**Growls **"Yes I do a lot."

"Good, you don't look bad yourself either."

I'm not the type of guy that dresses nicely but since this is my first date with a guy but most importantly Kurt I wanted to make a good impression. I decided to wear dark jeans, a black dress shirt, and dress shoes.

"Trying to impress me monkey."

"No some other guy sorry sweetheart."

**Pouts **"This totally sucks, I was so willing to let you take me on a date."

"Well… it seems like my date isn't here so you will do."

"Alright." Kurt says and kisses me.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?

"Just close them please?"

"Okay." Kurt closes his eyes and I open the driver's door and pull out the pink Camellia's I got for Kurt at the flower shop this morning. "You can open your eyes now."

Kurt opens his eyes and gasps, "Are those for me?"

"Do you like them?"

"Yes thank you so much." Kurt hugs and kisses me, "They're so beautiful David."

I blush at his comment, "Glad you like them. Okay well we better head out before we spend our date here in the park."

"Okay thank you again Dave."

"Don't thank me yet." I say while I open the passenger door Kurt climbs in and I shut it carefully and walk around to my side. Once we're out on the road I let Kurt take control of the radio.

"So… what excuse did you give your dad?"

"I told him today was girl's day, that always works. And you?"

"I got up before my parents so yeah…"

"Oh…"

"My mom would have gotten suspicious if she saw what I was wearing."

"I see."

The 90 minute drive to Dayton went pretty fast because we spent of it playing punch buggy. Kurt only won because he cheated since he isn't driving he had more opportunities to look for cars. Around two we are in downtown Dayton and I'm searching for a parking space near the restaurant Jenny recommended me. I find a lot and turn off the engine and quickly climb out to open Kurt's door.

"Aren't you a gentlemen?"

"Well I would to consider myself one." I lock the doors and pay fifteen dollars of parking since we're going to be here all day. I grab Kurt's hand and together we are walking the streets of Dayton.

"Are you finally going to give in and tell me your plans of today?"

"I already told you tiger it's a surprise." I say and kiss his hand. "Don't worry we're just a block away."

We finally arrive at Olive an urban dive and I open the door for Kurt. Inside the restaurant gives off a feeling of comfort; there are booths, tables and the smell coming from inside is delicious.

"Oh my David this place looks wonderful!"

"Jenny wasn't lying that this place is nice."

"You asked your sister for suggestions were you should take me?"

"Yeah, I want this is to be best first date you've ever gone."

"I'm sure it will be." Kurt says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

From the corner of my eye I see a waiter approach us. "Hi, my name is Jake and I'll be your waiter for today."

"Hi" we say.

"Would you like a booth or table?"

"A booth please." Kurt says

"Follow me please."

Jake takes us near the back where it's more isolated and gives us the menus and says he'll be back in a few minutes. I look at the menu and see most of it is healthy stuff fucking Jenny I'm so going to murder her the next time I see her.

"Ooo… David look at all the healthy choices."

"Humpf "

Jake then decides to appear with a basket of bread. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes at least I am." Kurt says.

"Alright what are you going to order sir?"

"Could I get the Vegetarian Hummus Sandwich with water please."

"Okay and you sir?"

"Uhh…can I get the Tuscan grilled cheese with a coke please."

"Okay your order should be ready in about half an hour." Jake says with a smile and leaves the order in the kitchen.

"I'm impress Mr. Karofsky what else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Hmm let me check." I look up my sleeve, "There's nothing."

"Oh shut up silly monkey."

Kurt grabs a piece of bread and chews on it, it still seems like a dream that I'm here with Kurt on our first date. I can't believe there was a time I would intentionally hurt him now I would give my life for him. It's still too soon for Kurt to say what we have is love but in my heart I know I'm in love with him. I don't see myself with anyone but him if it weren't this being our first date I would get on one knee and ask him to marry me but before I do anything that drastic I need to him say that he loves me.

"David, Are you okay?"

"Yes… **(Blushes)** sorry I spaced out a little."

"Okay I was getting worried."

"Everything is okay."

We continue make small talk until Jake arrives with our food it does smell good but looking at my plate I know I'm still going to be hungry afterwards. Jakes tells us to enjoy our meal and walks away.

"Mmmm… this looks so delicious." Kurt says.

"Yes." I say.

For the next hour we eat our meal and Kurt asks for stories about my childhood and I tell him about how the twins and I would camp out in the backyard on summer nights. He in returned told me how him and his father would have tea parties and I laugh imagining Burt drinking pretend tea. Jake returns later to pick up our plates and asks us if we want dessert. I order a piece of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream; Jake returns quickly with the cake and two spoons.

"Mmm… It's been so long since I've had cake." I say. After eating for a few minutes we're down to the last piece, I scoop it up and instead of eating it I take it towards Kurt's mouth. He closes his mouth around the spoon and I instantly feel my ears redden when Kurt moans, eventually he swallows down the cake.

"That sure was delicious." Kurt says.

All I do is nod not wanting to say something stupid. I turn to my right and wave Jake over.

"Yes what can I help you with?" Jake says.

"We will like the check" I say.

"Yes right away."

Jake returns with the check and I take out my credit card and give it to him.

"Don't think you'll be paying every time we go out." Kurt says.

"What if I want to?" I say.

"I'm only allowing you this time, mister."

Jake comes back to return my card and to tell us goodbye. Kurt grabs my hand and we walk out into the street.

"Where off to next?" Kurt asks.

"The next thing I have plan won't begin until a few hours. Would you mind going to the park?"

"Not as long as I'm with you."

We walk the few blocks to RiverScape Park another recommendation from Jenny. We finally arrive and begin walking around, even though it's November there are plenty of people here skating or having picnics with their families.

"I'm really enjoying our date so far." Kurt says.

"Me too, especially now that I know you're enjoying it."

"Oh my this park is so pretty." Kurt then begins pulling my arm, "Oh my I've always wanted to ride a tandem bike."

The only bikes I see are those two sitter, you know the ones that in romance movies the main characters ride on. "Are you talking about that bike over there with the two seats?"

"Yes David that one exactly."

"Would it be hard?"

"To drive I don't know, I told you I have never ridden one. But oh my god there is a rental stand over there." Kurt says while bouncing up and down.

"Do you want to rent one?" I ask Kurt.

"Yes please Dave… pretty pretty please."

Kurt looks so cute excited that I can't help deny anything he requests. "Sure why not?"

"Yay. Race you there." Kurt says and runs off.

"Hey that's not fair." I yell and run after him, Kurt beats me there since one he got a head start and two I have dress shoes.

"I won!" Kurt says when I reach him.

"Only because you cheated, tiger."

"Your just a sour loser monkey."

Our turn finally arrives and I tell the cashier that we want to rent a tandem bike for two hours. The cashier asks what color we would like and Kurt says red he then comes back with the bike. After I pay him he tells us to have fun and to remember what time we have to return it. It takes us a couple of tries but we finally manage to get a hang of.

"This is so amazing, David." Kurt says.

"I agree with you babe."

"Riding together like this reminds me of a romantic movie, don't you think so?"

"Yes it does. This is just one of many romantic things we're going to do." I turn around and see Kurt blushing and give him a wink making him turn redder.

We ride around the paths just enjoying the crisp breeze wind. We cross a bridge and up ahead I see a fountain. "Hey Kurt!"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we stop at the fountain my feet are killing me?"

"No."

We climb off the bike and I sit down but I notice Kurt is still standing. "What's wrong?"

"I… don't want to dirty my pants."

"Okay you can stand there while I relax then tiger."

Kurt kicks me, "Hey!"

"Just kidding, why don't you sit down right here on my lap?"

"Hmm… that doesn't sound too bad."

Kurt slowly settles down on my lap and I firmly hold him in place. Oh god so many dirty thought come into my mind but I brush them away quickly before things get awkward. The thoughts quickly return when Kurt leans closer to me and kisses me; I feel him drape his arms over my neck bringing our bodies extremely close together that I'm able to feel his heart beat against mine. Then once again our tongues are battling for dominance but I let Kurt win when I feel his hand roam around my back. I pull away from the kiss and look into his eyes, "I thought you wanted to take things slower tiger."

"I know but when I'm with you my hormones go crazy… I'm not saying we should have sex like now. But I wouldn't mind making out heavily unless you're against that."

"No absolutely not at all."

"I'm glad we agree… but we should stop this is after all we are in a public place."

"Yeah…"

"I'll be right back." Kurt says and gets up.

I lay down on the grass and watch the clouds pass by something I hadn't done since I was a kid. As I'm watching the clouds I'm able to distinguish a duck and a dog which I swear looks like Max. Speaking of Max I think he will enjoy this park maybe I'll bring him one day hopefully with Kurt.

"Get up sleepy monkey."

I look up and see Kurt carrying two cups of something in his hand. "What do you have in your hand?" I ask him.

"Hot chocolate." Kurt says and hands me a cup.

"You shouldn't have."

"It's the least I could do silly monkey. This has been one of the best dates ever." Kurt says and kisses my cheek. "Also the fountain is going to be turned on in a couple of minutes and I why not drink hot chocolate while we watch."

The fountain does turn on about five minutes later and it's quite a sight; I entwine our fingers together. I face Kurt and he looks an angel sitting down with his blowing in the wind and the sun bouncing off his skin. I press a kiss on his temple and encourage him to lean his head on my shoulder. When he does I brush his hair enjoying the softness of it just like everything of him. The fountain turns off and Kurt raises himself off of me, he grabs my cup and says he's going to throw them away. While he's gone I pull out my phone and see we should leave if we want to make it on time for the last thing on our date.

Kurt returns and I ask him if he's ready to go; we climb back on the bike and ride back to the rental shack. We return the bike and walk out of the park with Kurt's arm wrapped around mine.

"So where are we off to?" Kurt asks.

"You've been good all day so I think you deserve to know."

"Yes I have been."

"I got us tickets to see Sound of Music."

"What! For real."

"Yes."

"Oh my god David… " Kurt gives me a massive hug and I swing him in my arms. " I love Sound of Music."

"Yeah… kind of assume you enjoyed musicals and all that shit."

"When does the show begin?"

"Like in twenty minutes."

"What really? We better hurry I don't want to miss a thing."

"Okay tiger."

We make it at the Dayton Playhouse on time and find our seats. The musical wasn't too bad but what the hell was with the nanny chick coming out in the beginning with that song the hills are alive and don't get me started with the end what the hell did they survive yes or no. All that doesn't matter because I see Kurt singing along I can imagine him one day taking Broadway by storm. At the end of the show Kurt stands up and applauses enthusiastically and I join right along.

We're walking back to the packing lot and Kurt is chattering away about how the show was though no one can compare to Julie Andrews.

"Dave?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for a wonderful day."

"No problem tiger."

We kiss right there in the middle of the sidewalk and just like a fairytale snow begins to fall from the sky. I hold Kurt in my arms not wanting this night to ever end. We pull away and I see Kurt's cheeks turn a shade of pink "I can't wait for many more dates like this." Kurt says

"I can't wait either, but it's getting late and we still need to get back to town."

"What a way to spoil things silly monkey?"

"Shush little tiger." I say and kiss him on the nose. I really wanted to say I love you but there will plenty of times in the future for that.

**So that was the Dave and Kurt's BIG Date I hope you truly enjoyed, I was quite nervous writing this. To Avernim13 see it's a long chapter, it took me two days of writing but I finished. Next week classes begin hopefully it doesn't take away time from writing this story but no matter I'm still going to finish this story. Thank you for the reviews and for reading I hope to hear from you soon about your opinions on this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I the pink-post-it am not owner of Glee because if I were then Kurtofsky would be cannon and I would make puckleberry cannon too for Avernim13. **

"David! Wake up it's almost noon! I hear my mother while she's shaking me.

Ugh god…. Can't that woman just let me sleep in peace. "Five more minutes."

"No people that wake up at noon are bums. Plus where were you all day yesterday?"

"Hmm…"

"Oh my god, were you getting high, David!" She takes away my blanket. "Let me see your face."

"No!"I snatch my blanket back and cover myself.

"Oh why lord…. is my son a druggie. It was the seventies everyone got high."

"Mom I didn't smoke pot yesterday."

"Liar!"

"Alison! What are you yelling about woman?" My father says

"Your son is a liar; He doesn't want to tell me that he smoked pot."

I uncover myself, "Mom, I wasn't smoking pot for god's sake. I was hanging out with a friend."

"All day? You left early in the morning and didn't come till late mister."

"Yes mom."

"So you weren't high all day."

"No!"

"Okay I'm sorry baby." My mom says and wraps her arms around me.

"Ali let Dave go back to sleep." My dad says and takes my mother away from me.

After my parent's leave I try to sleep but thanks to my mother I'm now wide-awake. I get up from my bed and head the to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As I'm drying my hair I can't help thinking only would my mother wake me up on a Sunday morning and then begin accusing me of being a pot head, seriously that woman needs to join a book club or something.

As I'm walking down the stairs I smell something good. "Hey mom, what are you cooking?"

"Teriyaki Chicken."

"Smells delicious, is it almost done."

"Yeah about ten more minutes sweetie."

I go the living room and sit next to my father who is watching a baseball game.

"Hey dad."

"Oh… hey there son."

"Who's winning?"

"The Pirates are beating the Yankee's 5-3"

"Hmm that's good."

"Your mom still bugging you about the pot thing."

"Nope but you never know with her."

"That's your mother."

"Boys!" My mother yells.

My father turns off the television and we both get up from the couch. When we enter the dining room my mother has already served the chicken with rice, and a little helping of vegetables she then enters the room with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Going southern mom."

"Why are you saying that?"

"You made lemonade with actual lemons and not from the bag."

"Shut up David before I smack you."

"That's just plain mean mom."

**Laughs **"Are you too finish fighting?"

"Yes Paul." My mom says and gives my dad a kiss on the cheek.

We all sit down in our respective chairs and began eating. My father tells us about this big case the firm is working on. My mom tells us that she would like to take some art classes.

"Trying to become the next great Picasso ma?" I chuckle at the end.

"Hahaha very funny. I used to enjoy art back in high school but after that I never kept up with it. Now that I have more time it would be a good hobby to pick up again."

"I agree Ali."

"Thanks sweetie."

"David are you going to the hospital today?"

"Yeah dad in a couple of hours."

"Okay."

After that we continue eating and once we're though I pick up the dishes and take them to the kitchen. "Would you be a dear and wash the plates?" my mother asks me in that tone I recognize when she doesn't want to do something.

"Sure."

When I'm through I go back to my room and continue to read the second book to the Hunger Games. I'm so engrossed in the book that when my nightstand begins to shake it scares the hell out of me. I grab my phone and see it's a new message from Kurt."

**Miss You xoxo **

I reply back -**Miss you too tiger.**

**Can't wait to see you.**

**Don't fret you'll see all this sexiness soon :P **

** I wish I could see you now.**

**Me too babe ;)**

**The winking faces aren't helping. **

**Want to do something naughty.**

**Oooo… spill the details big boy. **

**Let's make-out in the volunteer room.**

**Dave anyone can walk in. **

**Exactly tiger. ;)**

**Race you there silly monkey **

I grab my wallet and keys and head out the door. I turn on my truck and pull out of the driveway and make my way to the hospital. I get to the hospital at record time while at the same time following all traffic laws. I run pass the gift shop but make my way back. I step inside the store looking around for the right gift I finally find it and tell the cashier if she can wrap it up and to put up a nice bow on top.

After paying I get on the elevator and when I reach the tenth floor I step out. I wave at Meg in the receptionist desk and open the door to the volunteer room. The room is dark just as I'm about to turn on the lights I feel soft hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" Kurt whispers in my ear.

"Hmm…"

"Want a clue?"

I answered with a nod; Kurt removes his hands and walks in front of me.

"Hello."

"Ugh I for sure thought it was Zac Efron."

"Shut up David. Would Zac be able to do this?" Kurt kisses my lips slowly and sucks on the lower lip. He then stops and I groan from the loss of contact. "So tell me Davey would Zac do that for you?"

"No."

"Damn straight. If I remember correctly we're suppose naughty things silly monkey."

"Yes we are tiger." I lay kisses across his smooth jaw and neck. As I'm kissing him I can feel the vibrations on his throat from when he moans. I raise my head and look into his eyes and see desire in them. I capture his lips with mine and we kiss passionately, Kurt wraps his arms my neck and I to his waist. My tongues runs on top of Kurt's mouth and I feel him shudder.

"That tickles silly monkey." He grabs my hand and walks over the couch and lays down. "I was getting tired but I really don't want to stop." I raise my eyebrows, "Aren't you a feisty tiger." Kurt smirks at the comment, "I'm lonely David care to join me."

"I'm starting to think you're enjoying this a little too much. Maybe we should before things get to crazy sweetheart."

"Oh hell no." Kurt growls and pulls my shirt causing me to lie on top of him. "Stop being a tease and kiss me."

"Yes your highness."

Kurt smirks and says, "Hmmm… I like the sound of that."

I kiss his cheek and let one of my hands wander under his shirt; Kurt gasps from the touch. "Are you okay baby?"

"Hmm… yes continue please." Kurt says and kisses my nose.

We continue to kiss and now both of my hands are under his shirt, my thumb brushes across his nipple and Kurt moans from the action, hearing this gives me courage and now I'm playing with both of his nipples. Kurt lifts one leg and pulls my body closer to his. In this position I feel his erection and I shudder knowing I'm the one that caused that. I thrust lightly causing both of us to moan.

"Oh…. David."

I grab his hips and thrust harder and faster. As I'm doing this Kurt wraps his legs around my waist and thrust against my erection. The feeling of both of our erections touching each other is amazing; I imagine it would feel better with less clothing. Kurt moves his mouth to my neck and gives sloppy open mouth kisses and I feel one of his hands touching the inner part of my thigh. I moan knowing Kurt's hand is so close to my erection; I need more so I bring both of bodies closer together; I kiss his adams apple and then bring my lips to his. As we're rocking into each others bodies Kurt's grabs a handful of hair and the other squeezes my thigh.

"Dave…" Kurt says in a sultry voice.

"Yeah babe."

"What's inside your pockets?"

"Oh… a box. Let's get back to what we were doing sweetie? I kiss his neck and nibble his ear.

"A box… tell me tell me tell me."

I ignore Kurt's question and continue to kiss him and letting my hands wander his body. "David get off."

"But…" I reluctantly get off of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt says while fixing himself looking at the small mirror to make sure his appearance is okay. "I'm curious to know what's in the box."

"Seriously babe?"

"Awww come on monkey tell me what's inside?" Kurt sits down and begins poking me.

"Ugh fine." I say sarcastically and pull out the box. Kurt quickly grabs it and carefully unties the ribbon and is smiles when he sees what is inside the box.

"Oh baby it's beautiful. I love it." Kurt jumps me.

"Glad you do tiger, but it's not for you."

"What!"

Oh shit I haven't seen him this mad before, his face is starting to get red. Now he's waving his hands around and stomping his feet. Maybe I should start paying attention to what he's saying.

"Are you listening to me David whatever your middle name is Karofsky?"

"Bryan."

"So that's the bitch you're cheating me with. I can't believe this… we only been together for a like two weeks and you're cheating on me. "

I quickly get up," No Bryan is my middle name."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"David Bryan Karofsky I like it." Kurt smiles, "But why would you cheat on me? I thought you like me."

I hug Kurt, "I like you so much Kurt… I would never do anything to upset you. The pin is for Mrs. Roberts tiger."

"So… you're not cheating on me?"

"No never." I kiss him to reassure him that he's the only one for me.

"Sorry that I overreacted monkey."

"It's okay, it means you care about us."

"I do… a lot. If you don't mind why did you buy the heart pin."

"It's a just a little gift for Mrs. Roberts to show her how much I appreciate everything she's done for me."

"That's really sweet David." Kurt kisses my forehead and then he checks his phone. "Oh my!"

"What?"

"We've been here almost an hour."

"Shit your sexy self is going to get us fired."

"Shut up you are the one that suggested we make out here."

"I don't remember that." I give him a smirk.

"As much as I would like to argue we have a job to do." Kurt kisses my cheek and says goodbye.

Before I leave the room I make myself presentable and then leave. I visit the other patients leaving Mrs. Robert's for last. Jack a little boy with leukemia tells me about his day and how much he loves Jersey Shore. Fred a fourteen year old who was recently diagnosed with Brain Cancer tells me how he can't wait to go home; I reassure him that his operation is going to go well and in no time he will be back home. After leaving Fred's room I head towards Mrs. Robert's room once I reach the door I gently knock on it. I hear Mrs. Robert's voice urging me to come in.

"Hello…" I say entering the room and surprised to see Kurt sitting next to the woman.

"Well hello David, join us." Mrs. Roberts says.

I pull a chair and place it next to Kurt and give him a smile.

"So David, Kurt just told me about the amazing date you guys went on."

"Really, but I was just barely going to tell you all about how we got together."

"Oh David sorry to break it to you but Kurt has already filled me in."

"Sorry monkey." Kurt says and holds my hand.

"Awww you're so adorable together."

"Thank you Mrs. Roberts." Kurt says. "Babe aren't you going to give Mrs. Roberts her present already."

"A present? Dave sweetie you shouldn't have."

I pull out the box, "I know I didn't have too but after everything you've done I wanted to give you something to show you my gratitude." I give her the box and she accepts gladly. She opens the box and smiles, "It's nothing special but I hope you like it Mrs. Roberts."

"I love it dear." Mrs. Roberts says and puts the pin on her gown. "Now I'll always have something to remind me of you two wonderful men. Get over here you two so I can give you a proper thank you."

"But I didn't buy it Mrs. Roberts actually when I first saw the pin I accused of Dave cheating on me." Kurt says timidly.

"Oh sweetie, David here is crazy about you… he would never do anything like that." Mrs. Roberts hugs Kurt.

"I know now Mrs. Roberts, Dave is really a sweet guy."

"Yes he is dear. I'm so happy that you're together." Mrs. Roberts grabs both of our hands and pulls them so now all three hands are holding each other. "Just remember that love is complicated and sometimes we do stupid things in the name of it."

"Hmm… yeah." I say

"Well boys it's getting late and you boys have school in the morning."

"Kicking us out Mrs. Roberts." Kurt says teasingly.

"Now Kurt you know I love your company."

"I know Mrs. Roberts, well I'll leave you two alone I have to grab my things." Kurt kisses Mrs. Roberts, "Dave I'll wait for you outside the volunteering room."

"Okay tiger."

As soon as Kurt steps out Mrs. Roberts is pulling on my arm. "Oh my god this is so freaking amazing you and Kurt together huh."

"Yes it's amazing but I still keep thinking this is all a dream and that any moment I'll wake up."

"Well sweetie this is reality and you better start getting used to it."

"I think I can."

"Good well get going you don't want to leave your man waiting."

"Alright thank you again for everything." I hug her

"No thank you David for being so nice to me. I love you."

"Love you too Mrs. Roberts."

"Now only if you could say that too Kurt."

"All in good time." I say and wave to Mrs. Roberts before heading out.

I approach Kurt and see he is busying on his phone but when he feels my presence he puts away his phone. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I just have to sign out."

"Don't worry about that I signed us out."

"Thanks tiger."

"No problem it's the least I could do for my faithful boyfriend."

"Hmm… true but do you know what else you could do to make me feel better."

Kurt raises his eyebrow, "Nothing naughty right."

" Of course not."

"In that case go right away."

"Let me hold your hand."

"You didn't even have to ask David."

Kurt grabs my hands and both of us hand in hand make our way outside. I'm starting to enjoy this maybe coming out wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

"Alright guys give yourselves a five minute break." Mr. Shuester tells us.

We collapse ourselves on the stage, sectionals is this weekend and because of that we've been working our butts off all this week.

"I can't feel my feet anymore." Mercedes complains.

"Say it sister." Tina replies.

"Don't worry this will all be over soon." I answered them.

"Then we'll have more time to go shopping." Mercedes says

"I need some new clothes." Tina says.

" It's decided will go shopping when we win sectionals?" I tell them, clapping my hands.

"Breaks over." Mr. Shuester says

All of us get them groaning with the exception of Rachel who seems she can't get enough of practice. We continue with the rehearsal for one more hour until Mr. Shuester lets us go for the day and reminding us that we have rehearsal tomorrow as well. The girls and I grab our things and as we make our way to the parking lot we discuss about what we're going to buy. After saying goodbye to Tina and Mercedes I get inside my car and drive off.

I pull up to my driveway and see that everyone has arrived home. Inside I see my father and Carole watching Pawn Stars.

"Hey dad, hi Carole."

"Oh hello sweetie how was school?" Carole asks me.

I take a seat on the love seat, "School was fine but glee practice was brutal. I'm going to need to take a warm bathe with minerals if I'm going to be a able to survive tomorrows practice."

"At least it's almost over kiddo?" my father says.

"Yeah Saturday is sectionals, you guys are going right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world… both of my boys will be singing." Carole remarks.

"Yup… kiddo can't wait to see you guys win and go off to nationals."

"Dad regionals are after sectionals." I roll my eyes

"Well you know what I mean."

"I do dad, I'll be in my room."

"Aren't you hungry Kurt?"

"A little."

"Well I made some Chicken Alfredo if you want some."

"Thanks Carole." I get up and kiss both of my parents.

Before heading upstairs I get a plate of Chicken Alfredo and a roll and then head off to my home. In my room I sit on my bed and turn the television to Project Runway admiring the dresses the amateur designers made. I continue watching TV for a while and then decide to take that bathe I've been talking about all day. I turn on the faucet and accommodate it to the right temperature and throw in the mineral rocks. I then take off my clothes and turn on my dock placing my left foot in first and then slowly sinking myself in. The sound of Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day fills the bathroom.

**Just a day,**

**Just an ordinary day.**

**Just trying to get by.**

**Just a boy,**

**Just an ordinary boy.**

_Hmmm ordinary boy… sounds awfully familiar. _

**But he was looking to the sky.**

**And as he asked if I would come along**

**I started to realize**

**That everyday he finds**

**Just what he's looking for,**

**Like a shooting star he shines.**

**He said take my hand,**

**Live while you can**

**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

_This reminds me when David held my hand while we ice-skated. _

**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words**

**Although they did not feel**

**For I felt what I had not felt before**

**And you'd swear those words could heal.**

_Seeming him so vulnerable when he told me about coming out to his sister changed how I felt for him immediately. Feeling the touch of his lips with mine I realized that my break-up with Blaine was the right the decision. _

**And as I looked up into those eyes**

**His vision borrows mine.**

**And I know he's no stranger,**

**For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

**And he said take my hand,**

**Live while you can**

**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**In the palm of your hand.**

**Please come with me,**

**See what I see.**

**Touch the stars for time will not flee.**

**Time will not flee.**

**Can you see?**

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.**

**As I wake in bed**

**And the boy, that ordinary boy**

**Or was it all in my head?**

**Did he asked if I would come along**

**It all seemed so real.**

**But as I looked to the door,**

**I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**

_I don't see Dave anymore as an ordinary boy but as a extraordinary person who I can't wait to get to know completely from inside and out. _

**And he said take my hand,**

**Live while you can,**

**Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**In the palm of your hand,**

**In the palm of your hand.**

**Just a day, just an ordinary day**

**Just trying to get by.**

**Just a boy,**

**Just an ordinary boy.**

**But he was looking to the sky****. **

I let myself soak myself for a couple of more minutes and then do my process of washing my hair and body. I turn off the faucet and wrap myself in a towel and dress into my pjs. Once I finished I get my phone and dial the one person I want to hear from.

"Hello."

"Dave…"

"Hey Kurt…. Is something wrong."

"No… I just miss you."

" I miss you too tiger."

**Phew finally done with this chapter. I've only been in school for a week and I feel so tired. I'm starting to notice this pattern of mine that I keep writing sexy make out scenes maybe I'm just sexually frustrated lol. Just giving you guys a heads up that our favorite warbler is going to make an appearance in the next chapter. The other day I was jamming to my ipod and the song All Over You by the Spill Canvas came up and I think it's a perfect Kurtofsky song you guys should listen to it. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and most for reading; I hope you didn't mind the long chapter I just wanted to give you guys a lengthy chapter in case I can't update soon. Can't wait to hear from you guys. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I love college but it takes up all my free time. I still don't owe glee or anything else for that matter. **

"Dave…. Oh my god…. Stop!"

"Calm down you're not going to die."

"Yes I am."

**Chuckles **"I can see the headlines now **Teenage Boy Leaps to his Death**."

"Not funny Dave slow this contraption immediately."

"Fine gently place your foot on the ground."

"No… are you crazy I'm going to break my foot. Just grab the chains David."

"Okay calm down… I don't want you to have a panic attack."

David finally stops the swing, "Thank god I don't know why I agree to sitting on that death trap."

" Sweetie that death trap is called a swing."

"I'm not stupid Dave."

"I know that tiger." Dave says and hugs me. "So… why are you so terrified of swings?"

"Probably because I broke my leg when I was nine."

"Oh my poor baby." Dave kisses my cheek.

"Yes I was wobbling for a whole month; worse month ever."

"Hmmm… I bet it was sweetie."

"Though I think that experience helped me on my catwalk."

"Yes… definitely."

I mummer into his ear, "Checking me out Karofksy?"

"It's kind of hard to resist when you sway your hips."

"I didn't know my hips swayed. Well I'm going to give you another preview while I go look for Max."

I back away from Dave and walk around him sensing his eyes on me. Once I'm quite a distance from him I turn around and see him staring me. God he looks so hot if I were a total slut I would jump him right there. Instead I call out Max's name to distract myself, "Max!" it doesn't take long for the beagle to appear.

"Hey boy."

Max wags his tail, "Where were you?" but he doesn't respond. "Fine don't answer me… come on Dave is waiting for us." We make our way back to the playground where Dave is swinging.

"Kurt you should accompany me?"

"Thanks but no thanks monkey."

"Alright." Dave's swings himself a little more but just as he's about to jump off slips to the ground instead. As his boyfriend I should be running to his side but instead I'm on the ground howling in laughter.

"Glad to know you care about me so much."

I try to respond my all that comes out of my mouth is more laughter it gets to the point I'm snorting. A few minutes later I've calmed myself down and raise my head up but I don't see David nor Max anywhere in sight. "David…. Sweetie." I walk around some trees hoping Dave decided to hide behind one of them, "Okay I know it was evil of me to laugh but you got to admit that shit was hilarious." I thought my little apology would make Dave appear but he still hasn't. "Come on monkey." Under my breath I say, "Stubborn boy."

"So you think I'm stubborn?"

I gasp and turn around, " Fuck… David you scared the crap out me."

"Sorry babe just giving you a little pay back."

"Because of that little stunt you did mister you're not having none of moi."

"What that's totally unfair."

"Who gets the last laugh now haha?"

"I do."

"Wha…." David's lips collide on mine; caught by the surprise it takes me a while to respond back but when I do I give in completely. I let him take control and suddenly his hands are on my waist bringing us closer together. Our tongues bounce off each other as if they're dancing. I place one hand on his chest squeezing every time I release a moan.

"Accept it I got the last laugh." Dave says as he's laying kisses on my jaw.

"You might have won a battle but not the war." I tell him as I look into his eyes.

"Well… I'm going to have plenty of fun trying to beat you."

"Likewise."

**Woof Woof Woof **

"Alright boy will stop." Dave says and grabs my hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Max clearly likes this idea because he's happily walking ahead of us. "Ready for tomorrow babe?"

"Yeah but I'm nervous."

"Don't worry so much tiger."

"I'll try too." _Though sectionals isn't the only thing on my mind. _

"Kurt…."

"Hmmm…."

"Is something else bothering you?"

"Okay…but promise me you won't get mad."

"I could never be angry with you Kurt."

**Releases a big breath,**" It's about Blaine."

"What about him?"

"He'll be there tomorrow."

"Oh yeah… isn't he like the star for Dalton."

"I guess you could say that. I'm afraid…. What if…. God I don't even know"

" Kurt…. Stop."

I slow down and look at David. "Kurt are you afraid because you realized that you made the wrong choice of breaking up with him?" Look I wouldn't be upset if you want to break up; I'm not handsome as him or out like him, you need someone like him Kurt."

Dave has tears in his eyes as he's telling all of this. What if he's right did I make a mistake leaving Blaine my perfect boyfriend for someone completely different? Blaine is my perception of perfect but he isn't Dave. Dave is what makes me smile when I wake up in the morning. He must be insane not to see how handsome he is. I don't care that he isn't out of the closet though it would be great if he was but I'm willing to wait for him. I open my eyes and see Dave isn't in front of me and has walk off. If I don't stop him he'll be out of my life forever and thinking about that makes my heart ache in a way I haven't felt before.

"David!" I am running now after him hoping he'll stop and luckily he does. I jump into his arms and sob uncontrollably; I calm down a little when I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Kurt?"

"David let me talk please?"

"Okay."

"Blaine may have been what I've always dreamed of in a boyfriend but life isn't a fairytale. These few weeks with you have been amazing and I want to spend many more with you. You may not be out of the closet but I'm willing to wait for you as long as you want. I'm not leaving unless you want me too. Right now when you walked away I felt a part of me die and I never want to feel that again. I love you David, I know it's soon but...

David lifts my head up and presses his lips against mine this time it's different though. We give everything we feel into this kiss; I want to reassure Dave that he's the only one I want in my life. Even if for some crazy reason we were to separate he'll always be in my heart and soul.

We do part to allow our hearts to calm down. "Oh god Kurt… I love you too. I just… can't believe this is true."

"Me either but I'm not complaining. I want you silly monkey and no one else."

"You're the only one for me too tiger."

**Bark **

"Stupid dog."

"It's okay babe."

After a quick peck on the lips we run after Max just enjoying the rest of the day together and knowing this day will be a one to remember.

* * *

"Everyone on the bus!" Mr. Shue hollers at us. We make our way inside and Mercedes and I find a place close to the back. As the bus pulls out Rachel makes an attempt for us to warm up but everyone besides Finn pays attention to her.

"The girl never learns." Mercedes says.

"Yup." I say as I sip my hot chocolate I got from Starbucks.

"Nervous?"

"Not really I'm confident that we're going to make it."

"Me too but I really meant to say is… are you worried about seeing Blaine again?"

"No absolutely not."

"Really?"

"Who am I kidding, my mind is racing with the possibilities of what could happen tonight. What if he gets the Warblers to beat me up? Oh god…"

**Laughs, **"Kurt… sweetie I don't think Blaine would get the Warblers to commit a crime. **Laughs again.**

"What's so funny Mercedes?"

**Laughs , **"I just pictured in my head the Warblers dressed in ninja suits and they look so ridiculous."

I then too visualize the Warblers as ninjas and I can't help laughing with her too. "Mercedes you're so childish sometimes."

"Shut up Kurt before I hire the Warblers so they can Kung Fu your ass."

"Please don't." I say while laughing. "Thanks Cedes."

"For what?"

"For being so awesome."

"Well in that case I will never stop then."

"Good." I say as I lean my head on her shoulder.

"Now lets move on to more cheerful subjects."

"Like what?"

"Like Lil' Romeo… well he ain't so little anymore."

"I thought it was Lil' Bow Wow."

"Boy they are two different guys."

"Oh my bad. So what suddenly sparked this sudden interest?"

"Over the weekend I saw that movie Jumping Over The Broom and he was in it."

"Oh I've heard of that movie."

"Between you and me Kurt, I think your next boyfriend should be a nice coca brother with nice abs."

"Mercedes, Mercedes….."

I snap my fingers to grab her attention, "Yes I love you too Romeo."

"Girl stop daydreaming."

"Damn you Kurt… can't let a sister dream."

"Sorry boo didn't mean to burst your bubble."

"It's fine anyway I could never get a man like him anyway."

"Don't say Mercedes you just have found the right man that can handle all of your diva-ness."

"But you had Blaine."

"And look at how that ended." _Gosh at times like these I wish I could confess to Mercedes about Dave but I can't say anything until Dave is out. _

Half an hour later the bus pulls up at the convention center and everyone besides Mercedes and I get out.

"Are you ready?" Mercedes.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I grab her hand letting her lead the way.

* * *

I'm such a loser sitting here in my bedroom with the only thing keeping me company is Max. Today is sectionals so Kurt is out of the question, my parents are actually I have no idea where they are at and Azimio has a date with Amber fuck even Mary's company would be good at the moment. I try to do some homework but that only distracts me for a little and even Max has decided I'm no fun and leaves me alone.

As I'm watching Storage Wars my phone rings, hmmm maybe it's my mom asking if I am okay.

"Hello"

"Is this my favorite brother in the whole world?"

"I'm your only brother Jenny."

"Well you don't know that maybe Dad has some secret child hiding in the woods."

"One dad is totally whipped by mom and two what the hell with the woods."

"I don't know just being stupid."

"So how have you been?"

"Fantastic!"

"Calm down Jenny… I don't want to be death before I turn 18."

"Sorry… but I'm so excited."

"What did Mary move out?"

"Oh no although that might be something to celebrate about but this is major news like seriously major."

"Well tell me already."

"Do you remember that guy I told you about?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"I followed your advice and talked to him."

"Really?"

"Yes and his name is Eric and he's an English major."

"And what else?"

"Hold your horses David, well we began talking more outside of the class and just this past Thursday he invited me out for dinner."

"Oh my… I told you Jenny he wouldn't reject you so how was your date."

"Actually he should be picking me up within an hour."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready don't girls take forever."

**Giggles **"I'm still fixing my hair but I just wanted to let you know and to thank you for convincing me to finally have some balls and talk to him."

"No problem."

"And are how things between you and Kurt?"

"Great."

"It's the weekend how come you aren't with Kurt."

"Today's sectionals."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How come you aren't there supporting him?"

" Oh yes it would be perfectly normal for me to be there supporting the guys I used to bully."

"Stop being sarcastic David, why aren't you there."

"I can't…. what if someone sees me… I could be outed Jenny and I'm not ready yet."

"Look I know it's your decision to make but think about Kurt. I bet he would be really happy if you were there to see him."

"But he didn't invite me?"

"Because he knows about your situation and cares about you."

"But…"

"No butts Dave, you love him don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then show him. I'm not saying go up on stage after he finishes performing but find a way to let him know you were there."

"You don't think he will be mad if I just show up?"

"Trust me Dave everybody likes surprises once in a while."

"Okay you better be right."

"If I'm not I'll buy you a pound of chocolate."

"It's a bet."

"Well don't just stay there and get your butt to the competition before it's over."

"Okay okay I'm up."

"Bye and good luck Dave."

"Back at you."

I put on my sneakers ands run out of my house so fast and into my truck. Damn it's six-thirty the competition started half an hour ago hopefully I don't get there to late. Usually I'm a careful driver but today I am speeding slightly over the speed limit in order to make up some time. Eventually I hit some traffic but after some cursing it clears up and it's smooth sailing from then on. My GPS indicates that my destination is fast approaching and about two minutes later I see the theatre and pull inside. Shit the parking lot is packed but I manage to find a spot at the back. I quickly climb out and run at the speed of light to the front. Inside I see the ticket booth and inside is a girl reading one of those Seventeen magazines.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, has McKinley performed yet."

"Hmmm… they should be performing now since they're going last."

"Okay can I please have a ticket?"

"It's against the rules to sale tickets after the show has begun."

"Look, this is very important I have to be inside."

"But sir…"

"Do you have someone special in your life?"

"Sir how does do with anything about being inside."

"Everything the person I love is singing and I have to be in there."

"Well…"

"Please I'll pay double if I have to he means everything to me."

"Okay fine…."

"Thank you thank you thank you…" I pull out my wallet and hand over the money to the teller.

"It's on the house us gays have to stick together."

"What how did you know?"

"You slipped out the word him?"

_Damn I didn't realize I had said that. _

"You should hurry before it ends."

"Thank you so much for everything."

The girl gives me a wink and returns back to reading her magazine. I walk down the empty hallway and slip myself inside the big double doors. New Directions is on stage and it seems they finished performing because the audience is on there feet applauding. Damn well at least I tried but wait no the sound of a piano begins to play softly and just like an angel Kurt appears to front of the stage.

**Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?**

**I guess that we were once, babe, we were once**

**But luck will leave you' cause it is a faithless friend**

**And in the end when life has got you down**

**You've got someone here you can wrap your arms around**

_God he truly is amazing and I can't believe I was going to miss this. _

**So hold on to me tight, hold on to me tonight**

**We are stronger here together than we could ever be alone **

**Sol hold on to me, don't you ever let me go **

**There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart **

**But it's no one's fault, no, it's not my fault**

**And maybe all the plans we made might not work out**

**But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see**

**I've got faith in us, I believe in you and me**

**So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright **

**Cause it's you and me together and baby all we've got is time**

**So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight**

**There's so many dreams that we have given up**

**Take a look at all we've got**

**And with this kind of love what we've got here is enough**

**So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright**

**Cause we are stronger here together than we could ever be alone**

**Just hold on to me, don't you ever let me go **

**Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright hold on to me tonight**

I never saw myself as a emotional guy but hearing Kurt sing that and after everything we've been though makes me feel as the luckiest guy in the world. Just like the song says I want to hold on to him for the rest of my life.

* * *

Backstage is a chaos everyone is congratulating on my performance. I must admit that I was quite nervous to do a solo but Mr. Shuester and Mercedes encouraged me to do it. Mercedes pushes Finn out of the way to give me a massive hug.

"Oh boo that was amazing, you had me in tears."

"Awww thanks Mercedes I couldn't done it without you."

"That was all you sugar you should be proud of yourself."

I blush at her comment, "God I hate waiting its so nerve-racking."

Just then there is a knock on the door and Puck goes to open it and I swear all conversation stopped because at the door was Blaine. Blaine is the first one to break the silence, "Hey guys." As if on cue the rest of the guys look at me and when they see me smile they turn back to Blaine and all say various forms of greeting.

"I won't take much time but I was wondering if I could have some minutes alone with Kurt."

Mercedes has a worried expression on her face but I reassure her that it's okay. Slowly the guys walk out and along the way give me Blaine a smile or wave. Have you ever been so nervous that you feel like you're going to pass out; well that's how I feel like right at that moment. I'm sitting on the couch and Blaine makes his way to sit on the couch next to me but not too closely.

"Hey." Blaine says.

"Hi."

"So…."

"Yeah…"

"How are things Kurt?"

"Good and you?"

"Same but I miss you."

"I miss you too, Blaine."

"If we miss each other then why aren't' we together. I love you…. you're everything I ever wanted Kurt."

"Blaine I love you too but just as a friend."

"When did everything changed between us, we were perfect together?" Blaine grabs a hold of my hand as tears run down his face.

"We were perfect maybe too perfect Blaine. I'll never forget the moments we spent together but things changed."

"Like what?" Blaine is yelling.

"I don't know." _Like falling for your former bully. _

"I just don't understand Kurt."

"Blaine look at me." Blaine lifts head and I take a hold on both of his hands.

"You'll find someone better than me I can guarantee that. You're handsome, kind, but most of all you have a beautiful heart that any man I would be gladly want."

"Except you."

"I did but not the way it deserves to be loved. " I pull Blaine in my arms just consoling him like he did the last time we saw each other. "I am sorry for being the one to cause this pain to you."

There's a knock on the door and Blaine quickly gets up and wipes his face. "Come in" he says. Wes opens the door and smile timidly, "Hey dude they're about to announce the winner."

"Thanks we will be there shortly."

"Okay." Wes says and leaves.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine."

"I was wondering if we could catch coffee sometime like old times."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Good. I'll call you sometime this week and one more thing you were great tonight."

"Thank you Blaine." I hug him and then he's out of the door.

Just as I'm about to leave my phone vibrates it probably Mercedes texting me to tell me that the judges are ready.

**You were amazing Kurt, I love you. **

Oh my god David heard me singing and he thinks I'm amazing. I didn't ask him to come and he still came I'm at a loss of words. I don't know how long I was staring at my phone but Mercedes is now knocking on the door.

"Kurt hurry up they are about to announce the winners."

"Okay I'll be right out."

I text back David, **I love you too, babe. You're pretty amazing too :)**

**Sorry for the almost one month wait but urgh college sometimes it's awesome but sometimes it can be a headache. Well thank you for the reviews though I don't want to be greedy but I wanted more reviews maybe I can get a couple with this chapter even if it's too bitch me out lol. (Please don't). Okay so yes another thing that distracted me from working on this story was reading other stories damn you fanfiction jk. Here is just some more ranting about this chapter I actually saw Jumping Over the Broom like two weeks ago with Avernim13 and we both we're like practically fight over Romeo what can I say I love my men sexy. You don't know how long it took me to find a good song for Kurt to sing but Michael Bublé saved the day, that man has one sexy voice. The Blaine and Kurt scene went completely different what I expected I just wanted them to have a nice chat not Blaine to have a complete breakdown. The story is almost approaching to Madam Zeroni's prediction (I bet you guys forgot about that). Well take care my lovely readers and review please. Yes also one more thing I just got a livejournal account but I have no idea how it works maybe you guys can give me a helping hand. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I know it's been almost a month since I've updated and I'm truly sorry cause if I weren't a student in college I would spend my days reading and writing fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter I definitely know my friend Avernim13 will, don't be too harsh on me this is my first time attempting writing anything of this sort.**

* * *

_**You've been invited to The Ultimate Party of the Year hosted by King Puckerman. **_

I click on the event and see everyone from New Directions has accepted the request and even some football players but Dave still hasn't responded. I wonder if Dave knows he's been invited so I decide to find out.

Ring…

"Hello"

"David?"

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Have you been on facebook recently?"

"No but should I?"

" You should."

"Okay hold on a second."

I wait patiently to hear Dave's reaction. "Oh apparently Puck invited me to a party."

"Yeah are you going?"

"I don't know are you?"

"Well yeah everyone else is."

"Oh okay."

"Dave."

"Yeah tiger."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes but only because I'll get to see you."

"Really, you don't want to get drunk with your buddies."

"Well now that you say that would be a better option than seeing you."

"David!"

"Just kidding, you're the most important thing in my life."

"I am."

"Of course you are babe. Being with you has been one of the best things to ever happened to me."

"It has?"

"Yes Kurt."

"For me too monkey, I love spending time with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love your smile and how charming you are."

"Is that all you like about me."

"Well… there is one thing about you that drives me crazy."

"Care to tell?"

" Hmmm… your lips."

"Where do you like my lips at?"

"Against mine, on my neck, everywhere Dave."

_I begin to imagine Dave's lips roaming all over my body until he stops to play with my nipple slowly twisting it between his thumb and index. His lips are sucking gently my neck and his right hand is moving up and down my ribs. My hands are playing with Dave's chest hair, oh god the heat coming off him is amazing against my cool hands. He lowers his body sandwiching my body between the bed and him. I moan from excitement knowing Dave is on top of me and there isn't anything I can do to stop him. Slowly Dave begins to grind his hips against mine making me hornier by the minute and wishing we had less clothing. The moans and groans quickly come out of my mouth when Dave picks up his speed, every thrust bringing a wave of pleasure down my stomach. _

"Dave…."

"Kurt?"

"Yea…"

"Are you okay?"

"Harder…. Dave."

"Fuck… Kurt are you having a sex daydream?"

"Oh my god, shit this is so embarrassing. I'll see you tomorrow Dave."

I quickly hang up completely embarrass that Dave heard me moaning like that, oh god he must think I'm some kind of pervert. But I must admit that the dream was indeed sexy and I won't have mind continuing with it to find out what Dave was going to do next. My head is brought back to reality when I hear my phone ringing. I pick it up and see it's Dave I really don't feel like answering but if I don't Dave will think he did something wrong.

"Hello."

"Kurt, baby its okay."

"No it's not, I'm a freak."

"No you're not. You're a guy who is horny, and I must admit hearing you turned me on so bad."

" You weren't disgusted."

"No not at all, I wished I was with you right now. Tell me tiger what you were thinking about…"

"No."

"Please?"

"I… want your lips and hands all over my body Dave."

"Okay. I'm biting gently across your chest and slowly traveling downwards until I reach your hips and bite you harshly."

"Ughhhhhhh"

"There's a bulge in your pants and I begin to palm it roughly up and down, do you like that babe."

"Ye…Yes Dave please don't stop."

"I want want….."

"What do you want Dave?"

"I want to touch you, tease you, make you squirm until you can't anymore."

"Do it babe hurry."

"God Kurt why are your pants so tight."

"Stop bitching you love my tight jeans."

"True but they're a bitch to take off. Okay they're off now, I'm licking and smelling you though your briefs dying to have you in my hands."

"Me too… I want you to touch me Dave please…"

"Fuck…. Babe don't worry I'm taking your briefs off now. "

"Yessssssss"

"God Kurt it's beautiful. I have you in my hands and stroking you slowly up and down rubbing pre-cum all over your cock."

"Oh yeeeeah…"

_By this time I'm stroking my length up and down imagining just exactly Dave would be doing. Fuck I never thought phone sex could turn me on this much; no wonder lots of people are into this. _

"I'm pulling you harder and quicker, causing you to buck into my hand. I love every time your cock twitches, it's making me insane."

**Heavy panting **"Dave…. Let meee"

"What what… do you want babe?"

"I want to pleasure you too."

"Hearing you make those sounds is enough for me."

"Well not for me… As you continue jerking me off, I let my hands wander down your chest until I finally reach your jeans. Just from looking I can tell you're big, perhaps so big that I won't be able to wrap my hands around you."

"Uggh Kurt."

"You sound so incredibly sexy."

"Tiger…"

"Yes sweetie."

"Let go."

"Buuuut why…. You don't want to touch you."

"Of course I do but I want to try something."

"Oooooo….kay."

"I grasp both of our cocks at the same time, letting them slide together and baby this feels so great."

"It does babe just don't stop for the love of god."

_I don't need Dave's words to create the perfect image of us together, sweating and moaning loudly. I can feel Dave's large hands on both of our cocks moving up and down fast while at the same time rubbing his thumb through my slit. _

"Dave…. I'm so close."

"Me too…. Come for me Kurt…. I want to hear you."

That is all I need to hear and the next moment I'm screaming Dave's name and releasing my load into my hand. Dave must not lasted too long because I feel him grunting and whispering my name.

"That was amazing Kurt."

"Yeah I agree…. Dave?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"As much as I love talking to you but I gotta go take a shower."

"Hmmm… maybe next time we could both take a shower together."

"Maybe… okay I'll talk to you later monkey."

"Back at you tiger."

* * *

**Sometime during the week **

"What a great way to celebrate our victory with a party?" Mercedes says.

"If Puck hadn't come with that idea I would have thrown one myself." Tina says.

"Shouldn't we practice for Regionals guys instead of throwing parties?" Rachel asks.

" Relax Barbara." Puck says as he sits down next to her at our lunch table.

" I won't relax until we win nationals Noah." Rachel reclaims.

" Why do you insist on calling me Noah, Rachel?"

"Because that is the name your parents gave you Noah. Plus it's a good proper Jewish name you should be proud of it."

"Whatever." Pucks responds to Rachel.

We continue making small talk until the rest of the glee kids arrive. Finn arrives a short while later with Sam and if I noticed correctly did Sam just wink Mercedes. I turned to Mercedes and see her smiling; okay I definitely need to have a talk with her.

"Hey Puck at what time is the party? Finn asks.

"Around tenish I suppose."

"Speaking about your party Noah, why did you invite the football players?" Rachel asks.

"Look calm your tits Rachel bee."

"Did you just call me a tit Noah Puckerman?"

" Stop arguing... it's giving me a fucking headache." Santana retorts.

" Yeah exactly what Santan over there said." Mercedes says. "But back to Rachel's question why did you invite them Puck?"

"Look princess I have a pending ping pong game with Azimio and what a perfect opportunity to kick his ass than this party."

"Yes I remember that game, you guys suck." Finn says, "Oh yeah I remember Karofsky being there too."

"I don't suck, I was just caught off guard." Puck says.

"Whatever, okay that explains why you want to Azimio to go but that doesn't explain why you invited the rest of the football team." Tina states.

"Look if you haven't noticed none of the jocks have bullied us in fact you could say we have reached a point we can tolerate each other." Pucks says.

"True" We all mummer together.

"What no we shouldn't forget what those jerks did to us. I lost countless of precious sweaters because they slushied us everyday." Rachel says.

"I don't want to be rude sweetie but those sweaters you had were notorious they deserved to be destroyed." I reply.

"Kurt out of all people you should be on my side. Have you forgotten that Karofsky bullied you so bad that you left McKinley to go to Dalton?"

"Of course I haven't, but people change Rachel. Dave's not the same person he used to be a year ago."

"When did Karofsky turn into Dave, Kurt?"

"Since I got to know him."

"What!" Everyone yells.

"Fuck… can you guys lower your voice people are looking at us."

"Kurt did you fell and break your head?" Mercedes asks.

I touch my head and feel nothing, "No I haven't, why you ask?"

"Because you haven't mentioned anything about Karofsky to me."

"Look it's no big deal, we both volunteer at the hospital."

"What!" Finn yells, "Does Burt know about this?"

"No he doesn't and he won't find out because if you blabber so help me god I'm going to make your life miserable Finnegan."

"Fine I won't tell." Finn says while Artie pats his back.

"You better." I glare at Finn.

Just then I'm saved from having to talk more about Dave because the bell rings announcing lunch is over. I'm about to grab my things and leave but Mercedes grabs my arm.

"Mister you and I need to talk."

"About what?" I ask innocently.

"You damn straight know about what Kurt Christopher Hummel."

"Hey I thought we promised each other we would never say our middle names out loud Mercedes Antoinette Jones."

"Don't try to change the subject white boy."

"I'm not but I need to ask you a few questions myself Cedes like what was with Sam giving you a wink just before he sat down."

"No he didn't."

"Sure he didn't."

Ringggggg…

"Oh look it seems like we're late for class Mercedes."

"Ugh but this doesn't mean we're not going to talk about your whole situation with Karofsky."

"Mercedes, Dave has been nothing but nice to me since I've come back, end of the conversation."

"Okay, but if he begins bullying you again you better tell me and I'll kick his ass myself."

"Pinky promise. Now tell me about Sam."

"Okay but come on we're late for class."

* * *

**Party Night **

The girls and I decided to get ready at Rachel's house for Puck's party since she lives the closes to the jock. Mercedes finally told me that Sam and her have been hanging out a lot and that he's a nice guy. I have never seen her so happy and she believes it won't be long until he finally asks her to be his girlfriend. I reassure not to worry so much and wait patiently until he asks her.

"Okay girls it's exactly 10:05 meaning we're late to the party." Rachel states.

"No one goes to a party exactly on time Rachel." I tell her.

"Well I'm a punctual person."

"Okay okay we're almost done." Tina says.

A couple of minutes all of us are ready to go and head downstairs but before we head out we are stopped by one of Rachel's dads Leroy.

"Pumpkin." Leroy says.

"Yes daddy."

"Where are you girls off to?"

"To Noah's house."

"Noah as in Noah Puckerman."

"Yes."

"He speaks trouble missy."

"Aww don't worry daddy it's just a little get together to celebrate our victory at sectionals."

"Okay sweetie but be careful okay."

"I will daddy." Rachel kisses her dad, "Okay tell dad I said goodbye."

"I will pumpkin. Bye girls and Kurt."

"Bye Mr. Berry" We answered.

Once we are outside walking the three blocks to Puck's home, Santana starts laughing.

"What's wrong Santana?" Britney says.

"Pumpkin like seriously how childish." Santana says.

"Shut up Santana." Rachel says.

"Oh feisty I like that."

"I think it's cute that your daddy calls you pumpkin." Tina says.

"Thank you Tina." Rachel replies.

"Enough of this negative aura; we are going to party our ass tonight." Mercedes says.

"Yes so let's get our party hats on." I say.

"Ahh I forgot my party hat." Britney says.

"It's a figure of speech honey." Santana replies and gives a blond a pat on the back.

"Oh okay."

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the party and we notice some people are already there. The song Backseat is playing loudly inside the home and several girls are dancing. Britney drags Santana to the floor and they both begin moving to the beat of the music. Tina says goodbye to look for Mike and Rachel goes with her hopping to find Finn. So that leaves us just Quinn, Mercedes and I by ourselves, we decide to head to the kitchen and grab something to drink. As we are preparing ourselves something Sam walks in and I can see Mercedes gleaming.

"Hi Mercedes." Sam says.

"Hi Sam."

"Uhhh… I was wondering if you wanted to go and hang out for a little bit."

"Yes okay."

"I'll see you guys later." Mercedes hugs us both and leaves with Sam.

"Soooo…" Quinn gives me a look that I only know it means one thing.

"What?"

"You know what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. Fess up and admit that Sam and Mercedes are an item."

"Jealous."

"No absolutely not, just curious."

"It's not a for sure thing."

"Well from the looks they give you each other it's a matter of time."

"I hope so because Mercedes deserves to be happy."

"Yes well I'm going to head off now Kurt see you later."

"Have fun."

I grab my drink and head to the living room where Britney and Tina are now dancing. I find spot on the couch and quickly sit down before anyone calls dibs. I continue to sip on my drink but not too much because I don't want to be drunk because I experienced that once and I'm not going through that again. An hour later Azimio arrives with some girl, I try not to be obvious but I really hoped Dave was with him. It seems like god answered my prayer because Dave strolls inside and looks around the house. Eventually his eyes find mine and he gives me a smile that makes my heart beat a little bit faster. Azimio nudges Dave to follow him and they leave out of my sight.

Tina sees me and drags me on the dance floor to join her with Mike and the other glee kids. I'm having so much fun dancing and laughing with the girls just forgetting all my problems. Just then Rihanna's Only Girl begins to play and I kept help swaying my hips a little not noticing that Dave had returned to the living room. When I finally turned to face him and stopped dead because I saw Dave's eye filled with lust, which reminded me of our last conversation.

**I want you to love me like I'm a hot guy**

**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**

**So boy, forget about the world**

**'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight**

**I wanna make your bed for ya**

**Then I'ma make you swallow your pride **

I mouth the words and sneak glances at Dave whose staring intensely at me. I move my hips against Britney who is dancing in front of me. I give Dave a wink and his cheeks immediately turn a light shade of pink. I continue dancing with Britney taunting Dave with my movements. The song ends and I give Britney a kiss and tell her I'll join her later. I walk away seeing Dave's eyes on me; I walk upstairs and go to the upstairs bathroom. I text Dave letting him know where I went off to. It's not long after I hear a knock on the door and Dave quickly slips himself in.

"Hey."

"About time you got her."

"I know but I had to make sure no one saw me."

"I understand." I give Dave a peck on his lips.

"Hmm… such a tease."

"Moi, I would do no such thing."

"Liar, moving your hips like Shakira giving me dirty looks. Almost made me want to push Britney away and take you right then and there."

I move closer to Dave pressing myself against his chest and whisper into his ear, "Why don't you take me now?"

"Are you tempting tiger?"

"Yes unless you don't want to act out our little dirty conversation we had the other night."

**Groans **"Of course I want to babe." Dave says and kisses my neck and begins fumbling with my jeans.

"Ugh David…" I moan into his neck.

"God hearing you in the flesh is ten times better."

I lift my head up and bring my lips to Dave's we kiss slowly realizing we are taking our relationship to the next level. I feel nervous but I love Dave and I completely trust him. I lick Dave's lower lips asking permission to enter, I hear Dave give a little sigh allowing me to explore his mouth. I wrap my arms around him and Dave pushes me backward until I hit the sink. I groan a little from the slight unexpected pain.

"Sorry babe."

"Its okay."

We go back to our previous activity but our kisses have become more passionate and rougher. I feel Dave's erection touching my thigh and I lift my leg up and begin to rub against it. Dave groans from the contact and joins my movements making me whimper and begging for more. I feel Dave's hand on my waistband making me shudder. Dave gently lifts me up to sit on top on the sink all the while not separating our lips. I let my hands roam under his chest enjoying the feeling of his soft chest hair between my fingers.

Dave moans from the touch and bucks slightly into my thigh causing me to whimper into the kiss.

"Dave… I want, no need you to touch me."

"Are you sure Kurt?"

"Yeeessss please."

Dave gives my neck sloppy kisses and at times begins to suck on it. If he doesn't stop I'm going to be left with hickey. I feel his hands attempting to unbutton my jeans.

"Fuck… your jeans are fucking tight."

**Giggles **"Sorry let me help you there big guy." I get off the sink and unbutton my pants and just as I'm about to slide them off Dave stops me.

"I think I can the handle the rest babe."

Slowly I feel the pull of the zipper going down making me anxious to feel Dave's hands on me. I stare into his beautiful hazel eyes mesmerized by their beauty and I bring my hand to his cheek.

"Dave, I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt."

I learn closer and our lips become magnets that instantly attract. His lips are perfect for me there's a slight sense of roughness to them that complement my usual soft ones. Slowly my jeans are being pulled down and leaving my cock exposed to another male for the first time.

"Oh my god."

"What?" I say covering myself.

"Don't." He says taking my hands away from me. "You're perfect."

"So you're not upset of the way I look."

"Of course not, I'm just amazed at how perfect you are."

I feel my cheeks reddening from his comment; I just can't believe that this amazing boy thinks I'm perfect. When I see myself in the mirror I always find something about myself that I wish I could change.

My thoughts are brought back to Earth when I feel the grip of Dave's hand on my cock slowing stroking it. I almost exploded right then and there this was so much better than using my own hand. Luckily I caught myself and let myself enjoy this moment that would be ingrained my brain forever. His thumb is the rubbing the head giving me goosebumps throughout my body. His movements become slicker due to the amount of precum dripping.

"Daaaaveee, Dave. I don't think I'm going to last any longer."

Dave begins to pump me faster and quicker; I wrap my arms around Dave neck breathing heavily against his ear. "Just give in babe." I began to feel that warm sensation down in my stomach meaning any moment I was going to release. With one more tug I was cumming on Dave's hand and he keeps pumping me until I am flat once again. I lay my head on his should and he moves his arm away from me and washes his hand properly. He then tucks me back in my briefs and pulls up my jeans.

"We're totally doing that again tiger."

I'm still out of it so I just hum in response. I hug David closer and realize that he's half hard, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help out my man. "Dave."

"Yeah sweetheart."

"Would you like some help?" I say as I move my left hand between his thighs."

"Uhhhh…. No it's okay Kurt really."

"Well I disagree monkey." I tell him as I push him against the wall and begin to unbuckle his belt.

"Fuckkkk Kurt."

"Not tonight sweetie maybe some other time but right now I'm going to blow your brains out." I grab Dave's face and crash our lips together; I force my tongue through his mouth liking how submissive Dave is. I step away loving how relax Dave looks like with his eyes close and lips slightly parted. I unbutton Dave's jeans and his jeans drop to the ground themselves. I stare at the huge package he's carrying and staring at it is too much is tempting me so I drop to my eyes and pull down his boxers. Dave's cock bounces upward and I can't help letting a gasp escape from my mouth. It's big and thick and just so mouth watery with a little bit of cum on its head.

"Ahh… you don't have to do this Kurt."

"Who says I'm doing this out of obligation." I tell Dave and give him a wink and let my mouth lick the head. Fuck I can't believe I am going to this but this is something I have always wanted to try from the very first time I watch porn and with this magnificent huge cock who wouldn't want to suck it off.

**Dave's moans **

"Shush babe we wouldn't want anyone to hear us." I say and then go back to licking his cock and after licking wasn't sufficient anymore I take the plunge and began to suck his cock. I hear Dave above him whimpering, moan, making all kinds of sounds letting me know that I'm not doing that a bad of a job. The longer I suck the more I can taste his sweet but yet tangy taste of him. One of my hands pumps him slowly causing more of his taste to cover my mouth. The other hand is fondling his balls.

"Ohhhh…. Kurt you're fucking hot there on your knees sucking me off."

I agree by humming sending vibrations through his cock, which causes Dave to moan loudly. I feel his hands on the back of my head bring me closer to his junk and I obliged by sucking him off more. I move my tongue around tickling him and his cock twitches a move I find completely irresistible. I continue playing this game when Dave begins to moves his hips forward and have to concentrate not to choke myself on it.

"Kuurrrtt… stop I'm going to cum."

I hear his warning but continue to suck him off wanting to have the taste of him running down my throat. With a couple of licks on his slit I feel his twitch again and then I'm rewarded with the sweet and tangy taste of cum down my throat. I swallow down everything and pump him a couple of more times making sure everything is out. Before removing my mouth away from him I lick him clean and tuck him away safely in his boxers and lastly pulling up his jeans.

"Oh shit… that was beyond amazing Kurt." Dave says and kisses me on the mouth and with his tongue begging for entrance. I allow him entry and our tongues brush tangle with each other in such erotic way that makes me half hard. I pull away before things get heavy again.

"People are probably wondering we were are babe." I say.

"Forget about them, I want to be here with you forever."

"I know but right now we can't." I say and kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go downstairs and see what's been going on.

"Okay." Dave says and grabs my hand and opens the door.

* * *

**Morning After **

_I feel someone's finger traveling down my chest so I open my eyes slowly. I am met with clear blue eyes that I know only belong to one person. _

"_Hey."_

"_Hello stud."_

"_What are you doing here Kurt?"_

"_I was just around the neighborhood and thought I would drop by to say hello."_

"_Oookay."_

"_I hope you're not upset."_

"_No you should come by more often."_

"_I should, shouldn't I? But I came here for a particular reason sweetie." _

"_And what's is it?"_

"_I want to give you a little morning gift." Kurt says and then I see his hand wander under my boxers and begin to stroke my dick. _

"_Ugggg" _

"_You like that baby." Kurt says and moves his hand quicker as he nibbles my ear. _

_If Kurt continues to his hand the way it is I am sure that I'm not going to last longer. His lips are now sucking on my neck leaving a warm sensation throughout my body. I groan when Kurt's thumb playfully moves over the top of my head. Just when I thought things couldn't get better Kurt begins to tickle my testicles and now I'm moaning loudly hoping that my parents won't hear because it would be awkward as fuck if they walked in now. _

"Dude wake up!"

I open my eyes immediately and Azimio is starring right back at me.

"It looked like you were having a very good dream." Azimio says and points to my junk, which is standing up proudly.

"Then why the fuck you woke me up then."

"I know we are bros but I don't want to hear you moaning loudly first thing in the morning."

"Cock blocker." I say and grab my towel and some clothes.

"Hahaha so who was the lucky girl."

"I don't remember, I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Fine enjoy your cold shower."

"Ass."

I go to my bathroom, take off my boxers and turn on the shower. I get in and enjoy the cool water hitting my body once my situation is under control I change the waters temperature and begin to wash my hair and body properly. I then turn off the shower and dry myself with the towel and change into the clothes I chose. I walk out of the restroom and into the room when I see Azimio sitting down on my bed starring at a picture. Hmm it's probably one of the twins when is he ever going to learn oh well one day he will.

"Dude I already told you the twins have men now you should give up on that dream." I say with a chuckle. Azimio hasn't taken his eyes off the picture so I sit down next to him to see what picture has him hypnotized. It's not a picture of the twins though I wished it was but no it's one of Kurt and I at one of many park adventures.

"Dave why is Hummel kissing your cheek?"

I'm completely paralyzed I don't what to say Azimio wasn't suppose to find out this way. "Where did you find that picture?"

"On your desk I was looking for my phone."

"Are you going to rat me out?"

"So your gay like legit?" Azimio asks.

I feel the tears flowing out of my eyes, I don't want to close my best friend Azimio is the brother I never had. Being gay is not something that I can change and even if I could I wouldn't because Kurt's been the greatest thing that has happened to me in a long time.

"Yeah I am."

"And Hummel is your boy."

"Yea…. Azimio if you ever once cared about me I'm begging you not to tell anyone."

Azimio looks up at the picture and is starring at me, he doesn't look mad yet I can't decipher his expression. "Why did you never tell me?"

"We bullied Kurt because he was gay, and what was I suppose to think if I just came up to you and said "Hey Azimio I'm gay."

"You should have tried man." Azimio says with a few stray tears falling down. "I should have realized this sooner, you've liked Kurt since sophomore year right."

"What how do you know that?"

"Dave you're not the only one that remembers our first encounter with Kurt Hummel. I saw the way your eyes lighten up when you first saw him. I was a jerk for holding you back and I'm sorry about that."

"So you're not pissed off because I'm gay."

"Nah I'm okay with you being gay. I acted like a jerk because I wanted to fit in with the jocks.

"I understand, so we're cool then."

"Yes always." Azimio fits pump my hand. "So tell me since when you and Hummel have been together."

"For about a month." I say grinning.

Azimio and I continue to talk just like nothing has changed and I'm happy that Azimio is still my friend and accepts me for who I am.

"Boys come down and grab something to eat!" My mother shouts.

"We should go downstairs before my mom comes barging in." I say.

"Yeah, hey Dave can I ask you something?"

"Umm sure what is it?"

"Do your parents know you're gay?"

"No, only you and Jenny obviously Kurt and Kurt's ex Blaine."

"Blaine?"

"I'll tell you later about him."

"Okay, but I think you should tell your parents Dave."

"But what if they don't accept me."

"Come on dude we're talking about your parents they wouldn't even hurt a fly. Your mom might do something to traumatize you like give you the gay sex talk.

"Oh god no."

"I'm just kidding bro. But if things go crazy you always have a spot at my place."

"Thanks dude."

"David and Azimio if you don't get here right at this moment I'm going to let Max shit all over your shoes."

"Fuck no we better hurry before she goes psycho." I tell him

**Phew I'm wiped out, I think this is officially the longest chapter I have written. So what did you guys think our boys finally going to the next step in their relationship. I had a lot of fun writing this though I had to really think about what it would feel like to have those things done on me (kind of hard when you don't have a penis lol). But yea Dave came out to Azimio, are you guys happy about that. On one final note I can't believe I got seven reviews for the last chapter that was mind blowing I can't thank you guys enough. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**P.S.: Are you excited for Dave's return on the episode First Time, I know we are a little upset that Klex is going to happen but as long as Dave comes back I'm happy. Avernim13 has this crazy idea that Dave is going to come on the show drag please help me convince her that she's crazy lol, jk my love. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright thanks for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter they really meant a lot to me. I've now officially have 100 story alerts hopefully I can make 100 reviews with this chapter, (so please guys help me lol). Yes well this chapter is different than the other ones because this one will be told in the point of view of someone else besides Kurt or Dave. I hope you're satisfied with it and once again even though Klex did occur, I wonder who coined that term Kurtofsky will always be in our hearts and mind.**

* * *

"_Blaine I love you." I feel his lips pressing gentle kisses throughout my face in such a caring manner. "Please forgive me."_

_I open my eyes and am hypnotized by crystal blue eyes. I never noticed before how beautiful his eyes are or the way his lips look so soft. I want to touch him but I'm afraid he'll leave me again._

"_Blaine, what's wrong sweetie?" He asks me in that pure angelic voice of his. _

"_Ugg… Kurt?"_

"_Yes… "_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Blaine." Kurt says and presses a light kiss on my lips. _

"_Don't leave me ever….please."_

"_I won't." Kurt says and kisses my cheek. _

_I raise my hand and gently touch his face. I've forgotten how soft his skin between my fingers. I cup his face in my hands and bring his face closer to mine. His lips between mine is the best sensation I've felt in a long time. We kiss lightly just enjoying the moment between us. Kurt pulls away from me with that smile of his that I find irresistible. _

"_Blaine?"_

"_Yes."_

" _You have to let me go."_

"_But you promised you wouldn't ever leave me." I say and feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "You promised."_

"_I did. I haven't left you Blaine but you need to move on. I love you but as a friend. I know there's someone out there for you. Sadly that person isn't me though I wish I was."_

"_But….I…Love…You." I say though my voice is crackling. _

"_I know...I love you too." _

**You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on **

**You think I'm funny When I tell the punch line wrong I**

**know you get me So I let my walls come down down... **

"Fuck" I say and turn off the alarm. Why can't I stop dreaming about Kurt not only am I thinking about him every waking moment but apparently in my dreams as well. I get up from bed feeling more tired than when I went to bed last night. Showers always wake me up so I grab my towel. In the bathroom I turn on the water letting the room steam a little before stepping in.

The water feels good against my skin and I quietly hum a tune under my breath. After I finish the necessities of washing myself, I turn off the water and step out. I walk back into my room and find my roommate Thad still fast asleep. I open a drawer and grab some black briefs and change into my uniform. By the time I'm finishing styling my hair Thad has woken up and after a brief good morning goes to the restroom. I grab my book bag and phone and head out glad to that today is Friday.

As I'm walking up to the dinning room I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around quickly and see its Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian."

"Hey sexy." He says. "What about you and me ditch school and have some fun?"

"How many times am I going to have to tell that I'm not interested?"

"Until you finally agree to go on a date with me."

"Sorry pal that ain't happening."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"I'm pretty sure." I tell him.

"Sure…" He says but he then leans his head down and whispers "Have a good day."

I thought that was the end of that but then I feel his lips on my neck and I can't help feeling shivers though out my body. When I look at him he winks at me and turns around leaving me there. I'm not going to lie and say that Sebastian isn't hot but I don't see myself in a relationship with him. Plus I'm sure he only wants me for sex not to be serious with.

When I get to the dinning room I grab a bagel and some juice and find a seat. I'm searching through my facebook newsfeed page when I come across a status from Kurt saying how much he needs new clothes cause what he has is so last season. I smile to myself and send him a message before classes begin.

"**Hey Mr. I don't have any clothes." **I receive a message rather quickly because Kurt never leaves his phone unattended.

"**LOL Seriously I need a shopping trip stat."**

"**Okay if you say so. Are you busying this afternoon?"**

"**Most likely, why?"**

"**Just wanted to catch up, have some coffee with you."**

"**That would be a great idea. Umm… lets meet up after school."**

"**Really what about your plans."**

"**Technically there evening plans so I'm free this afternoon."**

"**Okay meet you at the Lima Bean at four."**

"**All right have a good day Blaine. :) "**

The bell rings distracting me from my daydream of seeing Kurt this afternoon. I grab my bag and make my way to class thinking that today might not suck after all.

* * *

I see him sitting down texting away in our favorite spot with our drinks. I can't take my eyes off of him to me it's crazy to believe that just a couple of months we were together but now we aren't. But seeing him there smiling I know it's what he wanted and I would do anything for Kurt even if that means having a broken heart. He raises his hand and waves me over. I quickly erase my sad thoughts and make my way over to him.

"Hey." Kurt says with that sweet smile of his.

"Hi."

"Look I got you your drink." He lifts up a cup, "It's your favorite Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha."

"Thanks you shouldn't have."

"Just returning the favor. Are you going to stand there all day?"

"Ugh no sorry."

**Giggles, **"It's okay."

Oh god I don't know if I'm going to be able to survive this coffee date without wanting to jump across the table and grab Kurt and kiss him senseless. But no that would be out of line so I'm going to pretend that everything is okay I rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.

**Coughs **"I bet New Directions is celebrating their big win."

"Yeah I'm sorry the Warblers aren't going to regionals."

"Nah we lost all chance when you sang your solo." I say and notice a slight pink blush on Kurt's face.

"I'm pretty sure it was Rachel and Finn's duet that blew away the judges."

"Pleaasseee as if."

"Now that you have all this free time what are the Warblers going to do?"

"A warblers job is never over."

"True." Kurt says as he takes a sip from his drink.

"So how have you been Kurt?"

"Good you know I've been busy with school and stuff."

"Yeah I understand."

"So what are your plans for winter break?"

"Visit my grandparents in Minnesota."

"Minnesota really?"

"Yeah my gramps lives on a ranch with horses, goats, and chickens."

"Oh that's so cool. I've always wanted to ride a horse."

"Kurt Hummel willing to get dirty just to ride a horse."

"Haha I know but once in a while I'm willing to get dirty I just prefer not to."

"Well if you ever want to fulfill that wish you know who to call."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

"How about you?"

"I'm not sure really most likely will stay in Lima and suffer relatives visiting from out of town."

"Yeah that was me last year but luckily the family agreed to go to Minnesota this year."

"Wish me luck."

"I will. Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine."

"I was wondering… how are things at McKinley?"

"Uhm… great actually I'm with my friends and am less stress with the amount of school work. I'm not saying that Dalton was horrible but it's different than McKinley. I'm sort of glad that my father wasn't able to afford it anymore."

"Glad to hear that, but what I really want to know is…. Has Karofsky bullied you?"

"No Dave is a really sweet guy."

"Sweet… Karofsky?"

"Yeah I know it's hard to believe but trust me on this."

"How do you know this? You guys don't even talk…. right?"

"Well actually we kind of do."

"What!"

"Shush Blaine lower your voice."

"Kurt have you gone insane, you associating yourself with the enemy here."

"Dave apologized for his actions and plus its not like I had a choice we both volunteer at the hospital."

"Oh my god Kurt are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Stop exaggerating Blaine. Look I know I should have told you about me interacting with Dave but it was around the time when…"

"I understand Kurt. I just wish you had told me. I know we aren't a couple anymore but you can always tell me anything."

"I know and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Always." I tell him and reach my hand towards him.

Kurt sees my gesture and places his hand on mine. As our fingers intertwine it brings me back to the memories of him and I holding hands wherever we went not having a care in the world.

"You're such an amazing person Blaine Anderson, has anyone ever told you that?"

"As far as I'm concern only you."

"Well I'm pretty sure there will be many more people to tell you that."

**Mr. Know it all**

**Well ya think you know it all **

**But ya don't know a thing at all**

"Oh sorry." I say and remove my hand in order to grab my phone it better be important because whoever ruined this moment is going to get their ass kicked. The caller id says Sebastian ugh this boy I'm going to kick him ass when I see him.

"Hello." I say

"Well hello gorgeous."

"What do you want Sebastian?" I say in a bitter tone.

" You shouldn't answer your love like that babe."

"One I'm not your babe and two I don't love you. Seriously what do you want I'm kind of busy?"

"Oh my you better not be cheating on me little dapper." Sebastian says and for some reason I believe he's smirking.

"What I do on my own personal time is my business not yours?"

"Ouch! Okay calm down, anyway I'm calling to tell you there is an emergency Warbler meeting."

"What no that's impossible Wes didn't call me! Plus I'm the one of the senior members I have a say in this."

"Look I'm the messenger, I'm just giving you the messenger."

"Ugh fine I'll be there in soon."

"Okay I'll be waiting love."

"Ugh bye." I end the call frustrated that I have to leave to settle this matter.

"So who was that?"

"Sebastian."

"Ohh…. Sebastian who is he?"

"A new Warbler who transferred in the beginning of the term."

"Really? So is he cute?"

"What… Kurt are you serious?"

"Just asking there is no harm in eyeing a cute straight guy."

"He's annoying who one of these days I'm going to murder."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ugh fine he's goodlooking and fyi he happens to be gay."

"Ohh goody."

"Sebastian isn't my type."

"You're definitely his or that's what I got from that brief conversation."

"Ha as if, I'm pretty sure he just wants to get in my pants."

"He may surprise you Blaine dear."

"Well I'm sorry to leave but you know the warblers."

"I understand I have to leave as well."

"Let me walk you to your car."

"Okay."

Both of us get up and make our way outside where a slight cold breeze can be felt. I wish I can reach over and hold his hand like we use to. Hopefully this pain I feel will evaporate and I'll find someone else who I can love dearly as much as Kurt. The walk to his car was over far too quickly.

"Thank you for accompanying me to my car."

"No problem but I should be thanking you for meeting me."

"I miss hanging out with you."

"Me too. Hopefully we can meet up soon." I say

"I hope so too. Call me."

"I will."

Kurt hugs me and I wrap my arms around him relishing in the fact that I have him in my arms once more. I feel Kurt untangle himself and he nods before heading inside his car. When Kurt pulls out of the Lima Bean I hurriedly get in mine hoping I bet the traffic.

* * *

Arriving to Dalton I find the student parking lot bare since many students leave for the weekend to visit family across Ohio. Inside I make my way to the commons room where the warblers should be. I hear no commotion may be they resolved whatever problem they had. I open the oak doors and see Sebastian playing a sweet melody on the piano.

"Sebastian where are the guys?"

"Oh yeah about that… there isn't actually a meeting."

"What! Are you fucking serious?"

"Finally I see some feistiness from you Blaine Anderson."

"Feisty is that right?" I say and walk towards Sebastian until we are facing each other.

"Blaine?"

"What Sebastian isn't this you wanted me right here willing you obey you're every command?"

"Ugh…."

"Look you better not bother me again cause next time I'm going to kick your ass." I say and leave Sebastian bewildered.

I walk to my dorm to relax before I begin writing my English paper. I change into some sweats and a t-shirt and turn on my television as sit on one of Thad's beanbags. But before I can get too comfortable there's a knock on my door. Ugh god it better be Brad Pitt outside that door but when I open it I see Sebastian there.

"God damn it, can't you take a hint."

"I should say the same thing to you."

"Goodbye Sebastian." I say and close to my door but Sebastian places his foot on the pathway.

"Blaine can you give me one minute."

"Ugh if I do will you leave me alone."

"Yes."

"Okay speak?"

" Blaine will you go on a date with me?"

"What seriously are you asking me on a date?"

"I am look I may come off as this sexual predator with only sex on my mind but I really do like you Blaine. Just give me one chance and if it's terrible then you can send me to hell."

"When would this date take place?"

"Tonight."

"You can't just drop that bomb on me."

"Please." Sebastian says but at the same time making puppy eyes.

"Okay you big baby." I say and give him a smile.

"Thank you, you're going to have a blast. Meet me in front of the school at 7."

"Okay I will be there."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"All right see you later beautiful." Sebastian says and then kisses my cheek.

I feel a blush creeping on my face that I hope Sebastian doesn't notice. I close my door and search through my wardrobe to find something for the date, what no it isn't a date, we're just two guys hanging out. I change into my outfit and pleased to see the final product. After debating what to wear I decided to wear dark jeans, a light green dress shirt, and black shoes. I then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth because one can't go on a date with a guy smelling funky. Once I'm satisfied I rinse my mouth and wait patiently until it's closer to seven. Sebastian better not think a date considers going somewhere like McDonalds or some fast food place.

I check the time on my phone and it reads 7:15. Oh shit I quickly grab my jacket and lock my door and run towards the front of the school. I hope Sebastian doesn't think I left him stranded because even though he may act like a douche deep down he's not that bad of a guy. Luckily when I arrive in front of the school steps Sebastian is waiting patiently for me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sebastian I hope you weren't waiting for a long time."

"I would wait for you an eternity if I have to Blaine."

"You are so cheesy. What's next you have a bouquet of flowers to give me?"

"Actually…." Sebastian says and pulls out a beautiful bouquet of flowers, "You don't have to accept them… I was…"

"They're beautiful." I say and grab the bouquet, "You know this is the first time a guy has ever given me flowers."

"Really? I would think a guy like you would have rows of guys pursuing you with gifts and flowers."

"Currently you're the only one."

"In that case I'm pretty lucky."

"Shut up." I say with a little blush.

"Okay well we better hit the road."

"Okay."

We leave the steps of the school and walk to the student parking. Sebastian stops next to a black Lexus and damn the boy has a nice ride. "Nice car."

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me for my birthday last year." Sebastian says and opens the passenger seat.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sebastian closes the door and I sit quietly for him to enter the vehicle. I feel a breeze blow into the car when Sebastian enters. He quickly turns on the car and turns on the heater at first a burst of cold wind is blown in but then warm air. As soon the car is warm Sebastian pulls out of the parking lot and heads toward the freeway away from Westerville.

"If you don't mind asking but where are we going?" I ask Sebastian.

"Columbus."

"Kind of broad where exactly?"

"To this restaurant called Silla."

"Silla never heard of it."

"It's this small Korean place; do you like Korean? Because if you don't we can go anywhere you want."

"It's okay I've never had Korean but there's always a first time right."

"Exactly."

Sebastian turns on the radio and we sing a long to whatever is blasting on the radio. We are laughing so hard from telling each other Warbler stories that I don't realize we have already arrive at the restaurant.

"Were here."

I unbuckle my seatbelt and have my hand on the handle when Sebastian stops me. "Let me get that for you." He says and gets out of the car and then moments later the passenger door opens. "Thanks"

"No problem."

We walk side by side to the entrance and just like a gentleman he once again opens my door. The restaurant has nice atmosphere where each table has their own personalized light leaving the rest of place in a dark haze. The hostess seats us in a booth and says our waiter shall arrive shortly.

"Hi my name is Steve and I shall be your waiter for tonight. What can I get you gentlemen to drink?"

"Can I get a hwache?" Sebastian says

"Yes and how about you sir?" Steve asks me.

"Ahh.. can I have sweet tea."

"Yes I'll bring your drinks right away." Steve says and gives us our menus.

"So what do you think about this place look so far?"

"It's lovely… for a minute I was worried you were going to take me to some place like McDonalds."

**Chuckles **" I wouldn't dare do that and plus a guy like you deserves the best."

"As long the first date isn't McDonalds I'm fine with whatever."

"So you've finally acknowledge this as a date."

"Perhaps but don't get your hopes up Mr. Smythe"

"Sorry to interrupt but here are your drinks." Steve says.

"Thank you." I say.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"I am are you Blaine."

"Ohhhh yeah just give me a minute."

While Sebastian is ordering his meal I take a glance at the menu choosing something simple but appetizing at the same time. "Sir are you ready?"

"Yes can I have the Namul?"

"Excellent choice." Steve says, "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you." Sebastian says.

"What did you order?" I ask Sebastian

"I got Jeon."

"What is that?"

"It like a fried pancake but it's filled with vegetables or kimchi."

"That sounds delicious."

"I'll give you a bite so you can try it out. So Blaine tell me about yourself?"

"Oh well there isn't much to tell."

"I believe on the contrary. Fine I'll begin. So I moved here from Paris."

"But you don't have a French accent."

"I only lived in Paris for a year because my mom works for the UN meaning we travel a lot."

"Impressive my dad is just a lawyer."

"Sometimes I wish my mom had a steady job like that."

"But you have gotten to live in different countries places I wish to visit one day."

"It's nice but you ever are able to have real friends because one is worried about having to move in a few months."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Luckily my mom found a permanent job here in Columbus meaning no more moves well unless I count college."

"Oh speaking about college where are you applying to?"

"I'm not sure yet and you?"

"Me either anywhere where there's a good theatre department is fine by me."

"I see. I thought you would say NYU or something of that sort."

"NYU I don't think I could get in somewhere like that."

"Bullshit they wouldn't hesitant in accepting you."

"Stop trying to flatter me"

"It's the truth you are the lead singer of the Warblers for one, two you're really smart and three you're hot as hell."

**Chuckle **"Okay you had me on the first two."

"But you are…."

"Sorry to interrupt once again gentle." Steve says as he places our meals on the table. I smell them and hope they taste as well as they smell.

"It's okay."

"Do you need anything else gentlemen?" Steve asks us.

"No thank you very much good." Sebastian replies.

"Alright enjoy."

Steve leaves and it's us once again. We begin eating our respective meals and as soon as I take the first bite I can't help moan from the flavor.

"Good?" Sebastian asks.

"Delicious." I say

"I'm glad to hear that."

We continue eating until we hear music begining to play and suddenly there's a man on stage.

"Welcome everyone to Silla I hope you're having a great time. Well it's that time of the week yes its time to get your singing on."

"Sebastian what's going on?"

"Well from what I understood it's karaoke night."

"Wow did you know about this?"

"Uhm no but it should be fun."

"Yeah."

As we eat we enjoy hearing people give a try on the karaoke machine. Some are good and others lets just say thank god for whatever there day job is.

"Good evening. I usually don't do these kinds of things but there's someone really special in my life who I would like to dedicate this song too." That voice I've heard of that before but where. I turn my head towards the stage and there is Karofsky sitting on a stool ready to sing. What the hell oh my god Kurt is going to be so shock to learn that Karofsky sang karaoke. The music begins to play and it's This I swear by Nick Lachey.

**You're there by my side **

**In every way **

**I know that you would not forsake me **

**I give you my life **

**Would not think twice **

**Your love is all I need believe me **

_Oh snap Karofksy has a nice voice and he's singing a romantic song to someone. _

**I may not say it quite as much as I should **

**When I say I love you darling that means for good **

**So open up your heart and let me in **

**And I will love you 'til forever **

**Until death do us part we'll be together **

**So take my hand and hold on tight **

**And we'll get there **

**This I swear**

_I can't help looking around for Karofsky's date most likely a girl because Kurt never mentioned him coming out but I don't see a girl sitting on her own. _

**I'm wondering how I ever got by **

**Without you in my life to guide me **

**Where ever I go the one thing that's true **

**Is everything I do I do for you **

**I may not say it half as much as I should **

**When I say I love you darling that means for good **

**So open up your heart and let me in **

**And I will love you 'til forever **

**Until death do us part we'll be together **

**So take my hand and hold on tight **

**And we'll get there **

**This I swear**

**So whenever you get weary**

**Just reach out for me **

**I'll never let you down my love **

**And I will love you 'til forever **

**Until death do us part we'll be together **

**So take my hand and hold on tight **

**And we'll get there **

**And I will love you 'til forever **

**Until death do us part we'll be together **

**So take my hand and hold on tight **

**And we'll get there **

**Ohh we'll get there**

** This I swear**

Everyone including myself applauds for Karofsky's amazing performance. I stare in the direction Karofsky is heading to. I see someone get up and hug him hmm strange this girl has really short hair. Karofsky then leans towards the person and gives her a kiss on the lips sweetly and whispers something in her ear. The girl finally turns around and I felt my world crash around me because the Karofsky's date isn't a girl but a boy in fact the worst part that it's not just any boy but Kurt, my Kurt.

"Blaine are you okay?"

"No can we leave please."

"What? What's wrong Blaine?"

"Nothing I just suddenly don't feel well."

"Want me to take you to the hospital or something?"

"No I just really want to go. Okay."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Sebastian gets up and I turn back to the table where Kurt and Karofsky are sitting laughing and talking together. I can't believe Kurt left me for Karofsky his bully what the fuck. That bitch I just can't believe he was cheating on me. I love him why would he ever do this to me. Ugh I just want to go up there and kick Karofsky's ass and declare to the world that Kurt Hummel is a whore. At the same time that I'm angry there's a great sadness in my heart because I Kurt is my first love. Wasn't I good enough for him I gave him the world; where did I go wrong?"

"Blaine."

"Yea." Sebastian's voice brings me back to reality.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect."

"Okay if you say so. I already paid we can leave." Sebastian says and holds out his hand. I grab his hand and wrap my arms with his I know I shouldn't do this but I need someone to hold on to so I don't completely break down. Once again Sebastian is a gentlemen and opens the passenger door. I let myself in and stay quiet throughout the journey back to school.

When we park Sebastian walks out and opens the door for me. "I had fun today Blaine."

"Me too thank you for a good evening."

"No problem. May I walk you to your room?"

"Sure why not." I say and wrap my arm around his.

I truly did have a good time with Sebastian until I saw Kurt. I can't believe him he probably went to see Karofsky right after coffee today. What does he have that I don't?"

"Blaine were here."

"Oh sorry. I was just distracted."

"Yeah I can tell."

"Sorry." Should I invite Sebastian to my room? I don't want to be alone because if I am then I'll probably break down and I really don't want to go through that again. "Hey would you like to hang out in my room for a while?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come in."

We step inside and Sebastian looks nervous not sure were to sit at. "Take a seat."

"Where?"

"Umm you can sit on one of Thad's beanbags they're really comfortable." I say and grab one of the bags.

"Thanks."

I turn on the television, "Do you want something to drink?" I ask.

"Nah it's okay."

"Okay."

We continue watching television but a while but then I turn to Sebastian who is engrossed with what's being played. I should turn back before he notices me but it's already to late.

"Hey."

"Uhm hi."

"Blaine can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure."

"May I give you a kiss?"

"Yes."

We both lean closer to each until our lips are touching. Sebastian is the first one to begin moving his lips. I try to keep my eyes open but it's distracting so I instead close them. I finally get with the program and mimic Sebastian's movement. His lips taste so delicious and they're completely different than Kurt. Kurt but I love him I shouldn't be enjoying another man's lips. He doesn't love you Blaine right now he's probably with Karofsky you have every right to enjoy this. I then let my tongue lick Sebastian's lower lip, Sebastian opens his mouth allowing our tongues to mingle.

The lack of oxygen makes us part from each other. I stare into Sebastian's eyes and see desire in them and right now I want to forget about Kurt so I lock my lips against his. Sebastian doesn't wait long for his tongue to enter my mouth and I moan from the feeling of being wanted. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my back. I pull him downwards so now I'm lying on the fall and him on top of me. I part away so we can breathe but I'm such in a lust state that I quickly begin kissing his neck and moving my hips upwards. Sebastian moans and presses down on me and I moan into his ear. "Mooooore Sebastian please." We begin moving in a rhythm and kissing each other in such a sexy way but it all comes to a stop. Sebastian gets up, "Blaine we should stop."

"No." I get up and sit on his lap while I kiss his neck and moving my hips against his. I feel Sebastian's erection rubbing against mine, which makes this whole experience all the more memorable.

"Blaine stop." Sebastian holds me still. "I really like you and I don't want to ruin my chance with you."

"But you're not I want this."

"No we're both horny and if we continue you're going to regret it in the morning."

"Buuuutt."

"No buts." Sebastian says and kisses my cheek.

I sigh in frustration, "Fine whatever you want."

"That's my boy. I should be going."

"What but it's still early?"

"Blaine it's already midnight." Sebastian says as he checks his phone.

"Oh really."

"Yeah. Can you get up babe?"

"I'm sorry." I say and get up and offer my hand. Sebastian grabs my hand and we both walk to the door. Sebastian opens the door and steps outside the hallway but still holding my hand.

"Thank you for a wonderful date Mr. Anderson."

"No thank you Mr. Smythe."

"I'll see you in the morning." Sebastian says and gives me a kiss on my hand.

When Sebastian has walked away I close my door. I begin to reflect about everything that happened today. I turn off my light and step into my covers and fall asleep.

* * *

_Where am I? I say out loud. Wherever I am its pitch black and there's no way to get out of her. I begin walking hoping to find the closes exit. Suddenly I see a burst of light and Kurt is there. _

"_Ha Blaine did you really believe I loved you?"_

"_But… you…" I see another burst of light next to Kurt and Karofsky is next to him_

"_Why would he want a boy like you when he has a man like me?" Karofsky says._

"_Yes baby you the one I truly love." Kurt says and kisses Karofsky. _

_They then begin kissing each other passionately and Karofsky brings Kurt's body closer to him causing Kurt to moan. This must have satisfied Kurt because he begins moving his hips in circles and Karofsky removes his lips from Kurt. "Who do you belong to Kurt?"_

"_Ughhh…"_

"_Say it!" Dave grabs a fist of Kurt's hair._

"_Only you."_

"_That's right bitch."_

_Kurt then begins to kiss Karofsky's neck and at the same time moves his hips to meet Karofsky's. I want to stop them but some force has me stuck right there in place. _

"_Admit it Blaine you lost Kurt he's mine and he's never going to be yours again."_

"_NO I won't let you Karofsky!"_

"_Good luck on that." Karofsky says and kisses Kurt again not caring I there._

"_KURTTTTT!"_

I wake up saying Kurt's name out loud. I see it's still dark outside but I don't care I quickly put on a pair of sneakers and grab my car keys. I pull out of the school and begin the two-hour drive to Lima meaning I would arrive in town near morning time. I don't want to arrive at Kurt's house unannounced so I call his number

"Kurt I know you're asleep but I am going over. I saw you tonight at Silla's with Karofsky." _My voice begins to crack and the tears are pouring out. _"Why did you cheat on me? I thought you cared about me you should have at least told me Karofsky was the reason you were dumping me. I can't believe you would even fucking consider dating that douche after all he's done to you. _I feel an anger I have never felt before seep into me and I press the accelerator. _ But you know what Kurt fuck you if you want to manhandle then that's your problem."

I'm not paying any attention to the road but suddenly I hear a horn being blown so I look up and see I'm about to hit a truck. I try to stop but I am driving too fast and I won't be able to break on time. I swerve to the right and let go of the wheel and after that all I see is black just like my dream.

**Wow the ending on this chapter was crazy right. We finally know that Madam Zeroni was referring to Blaine surprised? Yeah Tuesday was the first time episode and I'm might be murder for admitting but I really liked Sebastian. I liked his bad boyness I swear during Uptown Girl I wished I was Blaine. So I'm totally on board for Sebastian/Blaine relationship so Kurtofsky can finally develop. Omg the Kurtofsky scene I literally cried you can prove this through Avernim13 we were holding hands and then I started crying. I was ecstatic to hear Murphy finally acknowledge that people in the glee fandom like Kurtofsky when I learned this I was in class and I almost literally jumped from my seat. Okay please review review and review because I really want to know your guys opinion on this chapter since it's so different than the others. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Glee sadly. :/ **

**Day before the accident**

**Whistle Blows **

"Hit the showers boys." Coach Beiste yells out.

I make my way out of the gymnasium when, "Karofsky" _I wonder what Beiste wants. _

"Yes ma'am"

"How are you Dave?"

"Good."

"Glad to hear that. You're probably wondering why I called you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Remember I mentioned to the team that there were going to be college football recruiters at the championship game."

_I nod my head unsure what she's going on with this. _

"Apparently Ohio State and Pittsburg are interested in you."

"Are you for real Miss?"

"Absolutely, I'll give you their contact information after you finish showering."

"Thank you Coach." I say with a smile.

"No problem kiddo you deserve it. Dave you're really good. I know you will make it."

"All thanks to you Miss."

"Nah I only deserve a little bit of the credit. Plus you and by that I mean the team are the ones that won the championship because you worked as a team. Okay… anyway hurry up it's Friday and I have better things to do besides than bossy you around."

I jog out of the gymnasium and towards the locker room. Inside the room there are only a few guys left. I quickly strip out of smelling clothes and walk to one of the showerheads. As I washing up I see Azimio stand next to me.

"So…. Dude what did Beiste wanted?"

"She told me two colleges are interested in me?"

"Really? Congrats dude. So who are these colleges that are interested in your dumbass?"

"Fuck you. It's Pittsburg and Ohio State."

"Wow Pittsburg man that's awesome."

"Yeah. Did Beiste mention to you anything?"

"Just OU."

"Come on OU is a great college."

"Yeah I'm not complaining I'll take any college as long as I get to leave Lima."

"I hear you man."

"Are you down for the party at PJ's?"

"Nah I'm seeing Fancy after school."

"By Fancy you mean Kurt."

"Yeah and don't say it out loud dude somebody can hear you."

"Sorry man."

"Thanks."

"Dave?"

"Yea."

"I just want you to know that I have you back if you ever… you know."

"Thanks bud. Glad to know someone has my back."

"Are you forgetting about Fancy?"

"No absolutely not, but it's different you having my back man."

"I understand. But have you given any consideration to what I told you about at least telling your parents."

"I've decided to tell them when the twins come back for Christmas."

"Why wait so long?"

**Chuckles **"It's only a few weeks."

"Yeah but…"

"I just want Jenny there just in case things go wrong."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah."

"I should have assumed you guys have always been close. As I've mentioned if things go crazy you have a place on my floor."

**Snorts** "Glad to know I have a place on your cold bedroom floor."

"Hey it's either that or the basement?" Azimio says sarcastically.

"Well I'll talk to you later, I told Beiste I would see her in her office."

"All right later."

I turn off the knob and wrap a towel around my waist. I go to my locker and change into some nice looking clothes for my date with Kurt. I promised Kurt today we were going to celebrate the glee clubs victory but I guess we have another reason to celebrate. I grab my bag and head to Beiste's office and knock on her door.

"Come in."

I open the door slightly, "Hello Coach Beiste."

"Hey Dave I was wondering if you have had left."

"No ma'am"

"Good. Let me look for the paperwork they sent over." Beiste gets up to open the file cabinet. "Oh here it is." She says and gives me some sheets. "Look over them with your parents and if you have any questions tell me."

"Thank you ma'am."

"All right go off and do whatever teenagers do on Friday nights."

"Sure will."

I put away the papers and tell Beiste to have a good weekend. As I'm walking the hallway, I pull out my phone and send a message to Kurt. **"Are you ready for tonight?"**

It's not long when I feel my phone going off; I slide the screen and there's a response **"Yes I am. What time do you want to meet up?"**

"**I'm just leaving McKinley, meet you at the park in 30 minutes."**

"**Perfect see you then monkey. ;) "**

I drive towards the park knowing that each minute I'm closer to having Kurt in my arms. I hate having to meet Kurt in secret; I know he hates not being able to Mercedes what he's up to meanwhile she's bragging about dating Evans. Azimio accepted me so that's a step up now I have to tell my family and if they accept me I don't give a fuck what the rest of this town has to say about me. When I finish my inner monologue I have already arrived to the park and Kurt's waiting for me. I park my truck next to his and he gets in.

"Hey." Kurt says and gives me a peck.

"Hi."

"So were are we going babe?"

"To Columbus."

"That's far you're lucky my parents are out of town this weekend?"

"Well today must be my lucky day."

"Oh how come tell me."

"Wait. I'll tell you when we get to the restaurant."

"Ugh fine." Kurt says and sticks out his tongue.

" So tell me what were you up to?

That's strange how come Kurt hasn't responded, "Kurt?"

"Yeah sorry."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Okay… Dave promise me you won't be mad."

"What is it?"

"Promise."

"Fine I promise."

"Well…. I saw Blaine today."

"You did?"

"Yeah… but don't worry nothing happened. I just miss hanging out with Blaine and it was nice to just… talk."

"Oh."

"David Bryan Karofsky could you please pull over?"

"What why?"

"Please."

"Ugh fine."

I pull over to the curb scared for what Kurt is going to say. I shouldn't have said too soon about this being my luck day.

"David could you look at me please?" I hear Kurt say.

I look into Kurt's eyes and no matter how many times I've seen them I can't help being mesmerized. "Dave I'm sorry if you're upset but Blaine is someone who I care very deeply. He's been a good friend from the moment I met him and someone who I eventually fell in love. I know…. you're probably thinking I still have romantic feelings for Blaine but ever since I met you."

"Kurt we've known for two years."

"I know silly but I meant the real you." Kurt says while placing his hand on my check. "Ever since I return you've been nothing but this sweet, sensitive guy who I love deeply."

"You're not lying."

"No…" Kurt kisses me, "I only want you."

"You're the only one for me too."

"Glad to hear that. Now lets go I'm hungry."

"Aye Aye captain. Kurt?"

"Yeah monkey."

"I'm sorry for overreacting. It's just…. now that I have you I'm afraid of loosing you."

"I forgive you Dave. Does this mean you'll let me continue hanging out with Blaine?"

"Yup."

"Good let's put this behind us."

"Yes." I say and put the truck in drive.

The ride after that conversation is pleasant with Kurt singing along with Gaga and other singers who I have no clue about. We finally arrive within the city limits of Columbus and I head towards the small Korean restaurant that the twins and I enjoy going when we visit the city. I eventually find a parking spot close to the restaurant and turn off Lucy.

"Finally… I was this close." Kurt makes his index and thumbs together, "to telling you to pull up to McDonalds."

"Kurt Hummel eating McDonalds has the world come to an end."

"Shut up David." He playfully punches me.

"Ouch that hurt."

"That's to teach you that I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship."

**Chuckles, "**Well if you're the only wearing the pants; does that mean I'm wearing shorts?"

"Shut up silly monkey." Kurt kisses me, "But seriously I'm hungry take me to this wonderful place that has food."

"Aww I'm hurt that you don't want to be with me."

"I do babe but at the same time I want to eat."

"All right let's head out."

We get out of the vehicle and begin walking down the sidewalk. I grab Kurt's hand and say, "Your hands are cold."

"I hadn't noticed, I guess I'm just used to the cold."

"Well… don't worry were almost there."

"You still haven't told me where we are going."

"To this small Korean restaurant called Silla that the twins and I love coming whenever were in Columbus."

"Korean interesting…"

"But if you don't want to eat that…we could go somewhere else."

"It's okay… I love trying out new places."

I see the neon sign of Silla and I point out to Kurt that's where we are going. I open the door and allow Kurt to enter first.

"Such a gentlemen. Thank you."

"No problem tiger."

"Hello welcome to Silla." The hostess says.

"Hi." Kurt says.

"Table for two."

"Yes please." Kurt replies.

"All right follow me."

We follow the bubbly hostess to a table to the front of the restaurant. "Here you go gentlemen, your waitress will be here soon."

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Wow this place looks nice."

"Glad it satisfies your taste."

"Décor wise yes, but I need to taste the food first for my final evaluation."

Before I can respond our waitress arrives, "Hi, my name is Mandy and I'll be your waitress."

"Hi Mandy, I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Dave."

Oh god I hope she isn't a homophobe, " Well it's a pleasure to you meet you both. Gosh why are the good looking ones always taken or gay?" She winks at Kurt, "And what may I get you lads to drink tonight?"

"Could I have Ice Tea?" Kurt says

"Pepsi please."

"Coming right up." Mandy jots down our drink orders and leaves.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Stopping playing around Dave."

"Okay okay just messing with you. So today after school Beiste told me…

"Sorry to interrupt but I have your drinks." Mandy places our drinks in front of us. "Are you ready to order?"

"Uh no sorry could you give us a few minutes?" I tell her.

"No problem."

"First lets order food and I'll tell you."

I look through the menu seeing if I want to try something new but nah I'm just sticking to my favorite meal here. "Do you know what you're ordering tiger?"

"Well I'm in the mood for noodles, so I looking to see which dish sounds the most appetizing."

"Ready to order guys?" Mandy appears once again.

"Yes now we are Mandy." Kurt says, " Could I have _**Jjol-myeon**_?"

"Yup and you David?"

"Umm… I want Bulgogi."

"Good choices, all right I'll be back soon."

When Mandy had left, Kurt began to question me. "Tell me…. Tell me."

"Okay okay I'll tell you."

"Yay."

"Anyway… Beiste told me two universities where interested in me?"

"Oh my god seriously."

"Yeah."

"I'm so proud of you monkey." Kurt gets up to hug me.

"Thanks tiger." I reply

"So which schools are they?" Kurt says who by this time is sitting in his chair.

"Pittsburgh and OSU."

"That's amazing. Have you decided which one you want to go?"

"I'm not sure I still have to tell my parents and I'm waiting to see what other schools could be interested in me."

"Speaking about colleges I sent my applications to the schools I'm interested."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well…. I was waiting for today to tell you."

"Okay spill the details."

**Giggles **" Obviously NYU."

"Uh huh."

"Marymount Manhattan University. University of the Arts & Penn State, both of which are in Pennsylvania so if you decide to go to Pittsburg we won't be far apart. Lastly just as a safety Wright State University in Dayton."

"They all sound pretty damn good schools Kurt. Which one are leaning more for?"

"NYU and Marymount cause they in New York and I've been dreaming about going there since I was little."

"Well… I believe in you and I know you're going to make it."

"Thank you and Dave?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Have you ever thought what's going to happen to us after McKinley."

"Truthfully I just want to live for the moment."

"You're not worried."

" I am but…. Kurt I love you. For me it doesn't matter how many miles separate us… I want to be with you."

"Me too…" Kurt responds with a few stray tears rolling down.

I wipe away his tears with my thumb; "Anyway both of us are planning on going to the east coast so that's a plus."

"Yeah you're right. We've been through worse."

"Exactly and I kick myself everyday for doing the things I did to you."

"Shushhhh… it's in the past Dave. I already forgave you."

"I know but…"

"Here are your meals gentlemen." Mandy is there with our meals, "Enjoy."

"Thank you Mandy." Kurt gives her a sweet smile.

"If you need anything just call me over."

"Sure will." I say.

"Oh this smells so good." Kurt says and gets his chopsticks ready to eat his noodles. "I'm just curious Dave, have you applied anywhere?"

"I have umm… The University of Massachusetts and University of New England."

"Well… I'm sure they're all going to accept you."

"Ha I wish."

"Don't demean yourself David; you're really smart, a good athlete and you're hot as hell."

"You're the hot one in this relationship tiger."

"Well… thank you." Kurt says with a blush, "But I still insist that you're sexy."

"Let's agree to disagree."

"You're impossible to deal with David Bryan Karofsky."

"Haha yeah right I'm most chillax guy you ever met Kurt….. Hey do you even have a middle name."

"No.."

"Liar you answered that too fast. What is it?"

"I don't want to say."

"Come on tell me."

"No."

"Is it Bradley?"

"No."

"Alexander."

"I wish."

"Michael."

"Nope…"

"Are you going to have me guessing all night?"

"Maybe?" Kurt says and bites his broccoli.

"Fine I don't need to know. It's probably something stupid like Jacob, right?" I say and take a bite off of my meat.

"What how dare you say I have the same name as Jacob Ben Israel! For your information it's Christopher my middle name is Christopher."

"Gotcha you."

"Oh my." Kurt covers his mouth, "You tricked me."

"I don't know why you just didn't tell me. Christopher is a good name it reminds me of Christopher Robin from Winnie the Pooh."

"I just have bad memories in Kindergarten learning how to write Christopher… that's all."

"Try Karofsky, Don't laugh but I use to spell it C-A-R-O-F-S-K-E."

**Giggles **"Oh… **Giggles **"Are you serious?"

"Yup. I didn't learn how to correctly spell it till second grade."

"**Giggles "**I admit defeat your story is worse than mine."

"And Karofsky wins again."

"Hurray." Kurt mocks my suppose victory.

"Welcome everyone to Silla I hope you're having a great time. Well it's that time of the week yes its time to get your singing on."

"Oh look Dave I think they're doing karaoke."

"I guess they are aren't they."

"I wonder if anyone is actually going to be good."

"I hope so."

As we continue eating, several people go up on stage and sing the best they can but in my opinion no one could be as good as Kurt. "Hey I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom."

"All right I'll be here."

I get up and as I'm about to enter the restroom, I hear someone say my name. "Dave." I turn around and it's our waitress Mandy, "Yeah."

"Look I know it's none of my business but I noticed that you and Kurt really like each other."

" Yeah."

" I just went to your table and umm… Kurt casually mentioned how romantic it would be if you sang to him. I know singing is embarrassing believe me I haven't had the best experiences myself but Kurt seems like a good guy and I think he would greatly appreciate the gesture."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Mandy."

"No problem just wanted to let you."

I go inside the restroom to do my business. Once outside I keep my distance and just stare at Kurt who is staring at the guy serenading to his girlfriend. Ugh why does he have to be such a romantic? I scan the area for Mandy and when I see her I wave her over.

"Yes, David?"

"I want to sing."

"Yeepy… don't worry after that guy you can go. Oh look it seems he's through." Mandy says and pushes me on stage.

Oh shit… I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Maybe Kurt hasn't noticed me and I can walk off like nothing. I hear a small gasp and look up to see its Kurt staring at me wide with his blue eyes. There goes that plan… all right Dave be and a man you can do this.

"Good evening. I usually don't do these kinds of things but there's someone really special in my life who I would like to dedicate this song too."

**You're there by my side **

**In every way **

**I know that you would not forsake me **

**I give you my life **

**Would not think twice **

**Your love is all I need believe me **

_As I'm singing the song I let my eyes staring at Kurt because every word I'm singing is exactly how I feel for him. I'm not sure what our future lies for us but no matter whatever happens I want him to know that there will always be a guy out there that loves for him. _

**So take my hand and hold on tight **

**And we'll get there **

**Ohh we'll get there**

**This I swear**

I get up from the stage with cheers and make my way to Kurt. Kurt quickly stands up and gives me a hug. "You were amazing Dave." I smile into his hair and Kurt lifts up his head to kiss me. "I love you so much Dave."

"I do too, Kurt."

We sit down again and Kurt continues to praise me for my singing and suggests that I should join the glee club.

"Good performance David." Mandy says.

"Thank you Mandy for giving me the courage to sing."

"What?" Kurt says.

"I hope you're not mad Kurt…but you mentioned that you wished Dave would serenade you and I casually told him."

**Giggles **"No it's fine Mandy, I was just shocked that's all."

"Anyway is there anything you guys need."

"Just the check please." I tell her and give her my card.

"Okay I'll be right back."

"Wow I just can't believe this is real."

"You better believe it babe. I still have goosebumps feel my arm."

"All right gentlemen, all I need is your signature Dave and you good to go. I hope you come back soon, I loved being your waitress."

"Don't worry we will Mandy." Kurt tells her and gives me back my card.

* * *

On the drive back to Lima I'm telling Dave about how Rachel's been paranoid about choosing songs for Regionals. Dave stares at me and tells me we should relax since the next competition isn't until two months.

"Relax Dave… Are you serious? If we want to have a shot at Nationals we have to work our ass off."

" Well I wouldn't mind that kind of workout."

"Oh my god… you pervert. I feel myself blushing.

Dave pulls up next to my truck, "We've arrived tiger."

"Yeah…. I don't wanna go home."

"What about Finn?"

"Finn's probably with Rachel and my parents aren't home. Do you know what that means?" I say and let my finger run across his arm.

"No."

"Well let me show you."

I lean my head closer to Dave's until we close the distance. We slowly kiss knowing that I don't have a curfew for the night. I hear Dave unbuckling his seatbelt and I processed to do the same. "Sorry for stopping but I think it would be best if we go to the backseat."Dave says.

"Yeah but you better keep your hands to yourself Karofsky." I give Dave a wink.

"Ill try but I can't promise."

"That will have to suffice."

"Aren't you going to join me back here?" Dave questions me.

"Is there enough room back there for?"

"Hmm… there's room here on my lap."

"Okay but nothing better poke me."

I settle myself on Dave's lap with each of my legs on either side of him. Dave kisses my neck and then he begins to lick every kiss, which makes me release a moan. I wrap my legs around his waist and Dave's places his hands behind my back. I kiss his jaw and giggle because of the slight stubble that has grown there. One of Dave's hands is on the back of my head and he guides me to his mouth. I nibble his lower lip and gently bite it; Dave's hands are traveling upwards bring our chests together.

"God Kurt you're hot."

"As much as I enjoy your complements; you really need to take off your jacket." I say as I'm removing my jacket. "Good boy."

We continue to kiss as I play with the small curls on the back of Dave's head. Dave moves his lips off of mine and places them on my neck. I feel his hands tugging underneath my shirt until he's able to slide them up to my chest. I love how big and warm Dave's hands feel on me and oh…..

"Ahhhh….. Dave…. Do that again."

"What? This." Dave pinches my nipple.

"Yesssssss…"

I feel myself getting aroused and when David pinches my left nipple, my hips roll automatically against his. I hear Dave's moan against my ear and I roll my hips once again. The longer I do this the more pronounce Dave's erection is. Just then Dave lays me down on the seat and with his knees separates my legs. Dave quickly unbuttons my shirt and opens it to reveal my pale chest.

"Damn… you're gorgeous." Dave licks my nipple and guides his tongue across my chest.

"Uhhhh… more."

Dave's erection digs into my thighs and I move my hips to create friction. Slowly we're able to find the right rhythm and fuck it feels so good. I forcefully attached our lips together and were both trying to dominate one over the other with our tongues. When things couldn't get better Dave brushes his thumbs over my nipples

"Uggg…. God… fuck."

"Do you like that sweetie?"

"Yesss…. I do Dave…."

Dave latches his lips against my neck and twists my nipples carefully so there's slight feeling of pain but quickly subsides with pleasure. "Daveee… take off your shirt." Dave grunts but he takes off his shirt only allowing me a small amount of time to admire his solid chest covered with hair before he goes back to previous activity. The feeling of warm chest against my cold one makes me shiver and buck against his pelvis. I hear Dave moan and repeat the action until he responds back by rubbing his cock against mine. We continue doing this until I can't bear it no longer.

"Dave… I'm about too… ugh."

"Yea…. Me too." Dave says this and afterwards kisses me roughly and thrust one more time. I feel the warm release out of my body and Dave sighs next to me ear but then he gets off of me to lie down on the other side. I get up and lay my head on his chest, Dave wraps his arms around me and I appreciate the steady heartbeat of his heart.

"That was amazing." Dave says.

"Yes… thank you for a wonderful night."

"Anytime tiger."

"We're so lucky my parents are out of town or not I would be in so much trouble."

"In that case what to go at it again."

"Only if you're up for it."

"I'm always up for you." Dave winks.

* * *

**Day of Accident **

I wake up to the sun shinning in my room and with the smile on my face. I haven't felt this happy in a while and it's all thanks to Dave. I love spending time with him because every time I think I have him figured out he surprises me with something new. Hmm… speaking of new I need some boots I should text Mercedes to see if she wants to go to the mall. I get my iphone and see I have a new voice message, that's strange I didn't hear it ringing. I click on it and the machine blurts out Blaine's number.

"_Kurt I know you're asleep but I am going over. I saw you tonight at Silla's with Karofsky. Why did you cheat on me? I thought you cared about me you should have at least told me Karofsky was the reason you were dumping me. I can't believe you would even fucking consider dating that douche after all he's done to you. But you know what Kurt fuck you if you want to manhandle then that's your problem."_

The message ends with a loud crash, oh my god. I begin to panic and quickly dial his number and all I get is the voicemail. Fuck…. I check my phone to see what time he sent it and it says 6 in the morning what the hell it's already 10. If everything was okay Blaine should have been here over 2 hours ago. Oh god what should I do, okay Kurt calm down. I count to ten and try to rationalize yes if Blaine got into an accident he must be at the hospital. He just probably hit a car and is probably out by now. I grab some sweats, my jacket and keys and get out and praying that everything is okay.

Since it's early I don't hit any traffic which I'm lucky cause my nerves are on edge and getting stuck in traffic is one of the last things I want to experience. I park my car and jog inside the hospital and walk up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I was wondering if they brought a person by the name Blaine Anderson."

"One moment sir, let me check." The receptionist types Blaine's name into the computer, "Yes Mr. Anderson was brought in a few hours ago in critical conditions."

"Oh my god… what happened."

"Mr. Anderson was in an accident."

My eyes are burning and tears are pouring out of me, "Could… could you tell me where I see him?"

"I'm sorry I can't sir."

"Please he's my friend."

"Okay… he's in room 337."

"Oh thank you, thank you."

"I hope your friend is okay."

"I hope so too."

I run to the elevators and angrily push the button, it's my fault Blaine is this situation. I hate myself right now, if I could I would switch places with Blaine in a heartbeat I would. "Fuck…" These elevators take forever just then the elevator opens and I push for the third floor. The ride up seems like an eternity but then the doors slide up and I step out and begin searching for the room. I find Blaine's room at the end of the hallway where he's connected to machines and all sorts of painful stuff. Seeing him vulnerable breaks my heart in half, I carefully stand next to him and grab his hand.

"Blaine."

Blaine remains motionless and the room is silent except the beeping of the machine. "I hope that you can hear me and if you can I just want you to know that I never cheated on you Blaine. I know you don't understand my relationship with Dave but if you got to know him you'll realize that's he's a good guy really. Oh god… Blaine if anything happens to you I don't know if I'll be able to handle it so you have to do your best to get out of this. I demand to hear your voice again Mr. Anderson. I smile at the memories of hearing Blaine's voice and happy.

"What are you doing here?"

I look up and see Mrs. Anderson standing by the door with a sad look upon her face. "I'm here to see Blaine."

"You're not welcome here Kurt."

"But what… Blaine's my friend."

"It's all your fault; if anything happens to my baby Kurt."

"I know Blaine was on his way to see me. What happened I just saw him yesterday?"

"Ha stop acting like you care Kurt."

"I do care!"

"If you really did you wouldn't have broken up with him."

"It doesn't matter that Blaine and me broke up. I still care for your son ma'am."

"You weren't there for the countless nights Blaine himself cried to sleep. Tears that he shed tears for you Kurt. Do you know how difficult it was for me not being able to help my son!"

"I didn't…. know."

"Exactly. Now leave."

"No!"

"Kurt just… leave, if Blaine wakes up and he wants to see you; I'll allow him but since he's not and I'm his mother I want you to leave."

God if I felt worse before now I feel ten times worse. I'm unsure of what to do but before exiting the room I kiss Blaine's forehead and whisper to his ear that I love him. "I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson for hurting your son. It was never my intention to hurt him I just want you to know that." I leave Blaine's room in a daze; I know I'm in no condition to drive so I just sit in the hallway just thinking about how this could have been prevented. I have no idea how much time passes but since I'm here in the hospital I could visit Mrs. Roberts I haven't seen her in a while. I climb inside the elevator and this time I'm in no hurry for elevator to travel fast.

I slowly walk the hallway to Mrs. Roberts room and on the way I greet Meg the receptionist. When I reach her door I gently knock on it and hear Mrs. Roberts reply to come in.

"Oh… Kurt it's been a long time. Kurt is something wrong?"

"It's my fault." I say with a sad voice.

"Kurt baby come over here."

I sit down next to Mrs. Roberts, "I…. don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"Blaine…. he's….hurt… and I have no idea if he's going to be okay."

"Don't worry Kurt. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"But he was on his way to see me when he got into the accident. So you see how this makes it my fault."

"It's not your fault sweetie, there's some things we just can't prevent."

"Buttt…" _The tears just won't stop pouring_.

"Just have faith, Kurt."

"Why do bad things happen to me? First my mom, then my dad had a heart attack, and now Blaine. I just… don't know if I can take this anymore."

"You're a strong person Kurt, I know you'll get through this."

"I hope so."

"I think what you need right now is a hug."

"No it's really okay Mrs. Roberts."

"Nonsense climb in and let me baby you."

I climb in the bed besides Mrs. Roberts and feel her frail arms wrap around me. It's been a while since I've received a hug like this; my dads used to give me these kinds of hugs when I was little when I would cry because I missed my mother. As Mrs. Roberts pets my hair I close my eyes and begin to dream about Blaine.

* * *

**Cell phone Rings **

Ugh it's the fucking weekend whoever is calling better have a fucking good excuse for waking me up.

"Hello…"

"Hey Sebastian it's me Nick."

"What do you want Nick?"

"Sorry to wake you up man but the Dean has asked everybody to meet in the auditorium."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"It's probably nothing man."

"It's mandatory."

"Ugh fine… when is it?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Ugh fuck." I'll see you in a few minutes."

"All right see you man."

I get up from bed and change into some clothes not caring much how I look because I'll take a proper shower later. As I'm walking to the auditorium I send a text to Blaine so he can save me a seat next to him. I arrive to the auditorium and Blaine still hasn't replied back, I scan the area to see if I can see him but the only guys I see is Wes and Nick. There's a free seat next to them so I take that one.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Seb." Wes and Nick reply.

"Have you seen Blaine?"

"Nope man." Wes says.

"Nah not since yesterday." Nick says, "Why?"

"I sent him a text and he hasn't replied."

"Don't worry he'll be here soon." Wes says.

Uh hum… check 1, check 2." Dean Walter says. "Thank you gentlemen for coming today I know you this was an unexpected meeting. I wish I had you gather today under better circumstances but unfortunately this isn't today. One of our students has been in an accident."

There's a collective gasp throughout the crowd and then the whispering begins asking each other who it could be. I turn towards the door to see if maybe Blaine has finally arrived but he's not there.

"Mr. Anderson our main singer for the Warblers was involved in a horrible car accident on the freeway heading to Lima we have been told."

_No No No I must have heard wrong Blaine's fine he's just running a little late that's all. I turn to Wes and Nick who are crying hysterically but I'm frozen. It's impossible I was with Blaine just a few hours having fun._

"For the time being all we can do is have Mr. Anderson in our prayers. Good day students and stay safe." Dean Walters ends the meeting.

"Hey Sebastian the rest of the Warblers are going to go to the common room. Want to join us?" Wes asks me.

"No it's okay, I'll see you guys later." I tell them and leave.

I can't just stay here worrying myself so instead of heading to my room I make a detour to the student parking. I get inside my car and drive off heading towards Lima. Throughout the whole trip I can't help imagining the state Blaine is in. What if he's dead? Oh god I can't think of things like that. I bet Blaine is awake and listening to music deciding which song he can sing for the next Warbler event. When I reach Lima I begin to follow the signs directing me to the hospital.

It's not long for me to locate the hospital and to find a parking spot. I walk to the entrance and go to the information desk and ask the lady in which room Blaine is in. She gives me room number but before leaving I ask her how he is doing. She states that he's still in critical conditions but stable. I tell her thanks and go to Blaine's room. I find Blaine alone in his room and I walk to the seat next to him.

"Blaine...baby stop playing around and wake up." I ask him but all I get is a response from the machine next to him.

"You know from the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were something special. I really wanted to talk to you but then I heard you had a boyfriend. I knew as long as you were taken you would never give me a chance but then one day you were single again. I realized then if I didn't pursue you; I would loose my opportunity so I took a chance. I need you to wake up so I can prove you wrong and make you fall in love with me."

I grab Blaine's hand and bring it to my lips. I hadn't noticed but when I brought Blaine's hand to my lips I felt my tears fall on his hand. I not sure what I'm feeling for Blaine but all I know is that for some reason I can't imagine my life without him.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I wish on a star**

**That somewhere you are thinking of me too**

**'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**

**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**

**Wonder if you ever see me**

**And I wonder if you know I'm there**

**If you looked in my eyes**

**Would you see what's inside? Would you even care?**

**I just wanna hold you close**

**But so far all I have are dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day and the courage to say**

**How much I love you, yes, I do**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**

* * *

**Okay wow long chapter here, I hope it wasn't all complete crap. Yay I can't believe all the wonderful support I received from the last chapter. I was so scared you guys weren't going to like the change of point of view. So yeah you've probably noticed that I have a soft spot for Glee's villain Sebastian Smyth but I'm sorry he's hot like I know he's a douche but for some reason I can't help being attracted to him. But for some reason Avernim13 doesn't like him at all and I'm like you're crazy women but right now she's into Harry Potter fanfiction and into Tom Felton. To conclude I just want to inform you that I'm already planning to write another story after I finish this one which will be AU where the Kurt and Dave meet in college and since I'm crazy about Sebastian there will also be Seblaine. All right can't wait for your reviews and thanks for reading. (P.S. The song is called Dreaming of You by Selena, may she rest in peace the queen of Tex-Mex) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you, to those that read and reviewed. Alright I think from now on things are going to get crazy. Unfortunately I'm not the owner of Glee or of anything else. Sorry for the mistakes kind of in a hurry to get to my little sister's christmas party at her school. ENJOY :) **

"_David it's beautiful but why are we here?"_

_We're currently in a meadow filled with flowers, "I want to ask you something?" Kurt grabs my hand and says, "What is it?"_

_I have never before ever been so nervous in all my life what if he says no. I don't think I could handle the rejection but it's something I must do. "Kurt would you like to be my prom date?"_

"_Yes a million times yes!" Kurt shouts and hugs me tightly, "I thought you would never ask." _

"_Me either but the time we've spent together has made me realized that I don't want to hide my love for you anymore." _

"_I'm so proud of you David." _

**Cellphone Rings…**

"Ugh it's the weekend." I ignore the phone until it stops ringing. "Hmmm…. Now I can go back to sleep." I close my eyes and just as I'm about to drift off the phone rings again. Well whoever it is won't stop until I answer them, "Hello."

"David."

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry to disturb you sweetie it's me Mrs. Roberts."

"Mrs. Roberts is something wrong?" _I immediately ask even though I gave Mrs. Roberts this number a long time ago this is the first time she's ever called. _

"I don't know how to say this but Kurt…"

"What happened to Kurt is he hurt?" I begin to panic thinking Kurt being injured.

"No don't worry Dave he's physically okay but I think he needs you at this moment."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

"Okay David, Kurt's with me so take your time."

"Thank you Mrs. Roberts."

I get up from bed and change into some old jeans and search for my McKinley hoodie. When I finally find it under my bed I put on some sneakers and go downstairs.

"Davey sweetie is that you?"

"Yes mom."

"Are you hungry I made some food."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm heading out see you later."

"Hold on mister."

I close the front door and turn around to face my mom.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"To the hospital one of the volunteers canceled and they need me to go in."

"Okay and Dave?"

"Yea mom."

"Your father and I need to talk you."

"About?"

"You coming home late lately."

"Mom I promise you that I'm not doing nothing bad okay."

"You better or else I'm going to kick your ass. Alright go off."

"Thanks mom see you in a bit."

"Be careful David."

"I will." I say as I'm shutting the door.

I get inside my truck and drive off to the hospital worried off of my mind about what could possibly be wrong with Kurt. Usually the drive to the hospital is short but today for some reason it seemed eternally long. Inside the building I make my way to the elevators hoping that whatever is going on isn't too bad. The elevator makes the ding sound announcing I've arrived to my destination. I turn left towards Mrs. Roberts' room and wave at Meg as I pass. I carefully knock on Mrs. Roberts door and when I hear an okay I enter the room. Inside I see Kurt lying down next to Mrs. Roberts asleep.

"Hello David."

"Hi. Why is Kurt here?"

"His friend Blaine got into a car accident."

"Oh… my, is he okay?"

"I'm not sure."

Just then Kurt begins to stir to the point he's shaking. He then whispers over and over "It's all my fault… I'm sorry Blaine." I walk up next to Kurt and softly touch him to bring him out of his sleep. Slowly he opens his eyes and glances over at me, "David."

"Yes I'm here baby everything is okay."

Kurt gets up from the bed and wraps his arms around me. I hold him tightly against me while he cries and I gently pat his back.

"Kurt baby what happened?"

"Umpf…. Blaine… he's hurt and it's all my fault."

"No it's not babe."

"Yes it is David because he was on his way to my house."

"Babe that doesn't make you at any fault."

"But I feel so horrible David." Kurt says and snuggles closer to me.

"It's okay to feel sad."

"I know but Blaine hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. Dave he knows about us and that's the reason he was coming to my house in the first place. He was so angry I had never heard him like that before. I'm afraid that…. I won't have the opportunity to explain things to him."

"Don't worry tiger. Everything is going to be alright."

"I hope so monkey."

"One needs to always have faith Kurt sweetie." Mrs. Roberts says

"Thank you Mrs. Roberts." Kurt replies. "I'm sorry I came here to disturb you with my woes."

"Kurt you and Dave are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Mrs. Roberts." We say at the same time.

"I think I better head home." Kurt says.

"I'll go with you."

"Bye Mrs. Roberts." Kurt kisses the elderly woman's cheek and tells me he'll meet me in the hallway.

Once Kurt leaves the room, I'm finally able to reveal how I actually feel.

"Mrs. Roberts I don't know what to do."

"The best advice I can give you is be there for him Dave. He really needs you now more than ever."

"I'll try my best but it's breaking my heart to see him so upset."

"You have to understand Dave, Blaine holds a special place in Kurt's heart and he's blaming himself for the pain that Blaine must be going through."

"I do, well I better head out Kurt's waiting for me."

"Alright but if you need anything Dave don't hesitate to ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Roberts."

I give Mrs. Roberts a hug and tell her I'll stop by tomorrow if I have a chance. I walk out to the hallway and see Kurt reclining against the wall lost in his own world.

"Hey."

"Oh hi Dave."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I place my arm across his shoulders and Kurt reclines his head against my shoulder. We walk in silence since I have no idea what I could say to make the situation any better.

"Blaine's mom kicked me out when I first arrived."

"What! How dare she?" I remove my arm in order to face Kurt directly.

"She has every right as his mother but I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt."

"Even though…"

"She confessed that Blaine was depressed about our break up. I had no clue it affected him so bad." Kurt begins to cry again and wraps himself around me.

"I wish I knew what words to say to comfort you."

"You don't have to say anything monkey. Just as long as you're with me is enough."

"I'll always be here if you want me."

"Forever… Dave don't leave me please."

"I won't. Kurt have you eaten anything?"

"Oh no I left my house in a hurry."

"Well let me take you home."

"Okay."

"Do you think you can drive?"

"Yeah I can."

"Alright I'll follow you to your house."

"See you there." Kurt says and gives me a light kiss on my lips before entering his car.

I follow Kurt closely to make sure he doesn't get himself into an accident. We arrive at Kurt's house and I noticed that Kurt's parents must have arrived from their trip because there's a car in the driveway. I park my truck next to the street and carefully get out of the car hoping that Mr. Hummel doesn't notice me. By the time I reach the home Kurt is out of his car and leaning against it.

"Thanks for everything Dave." Kurt says and hugs me again.

"No problem." _I don't think I'll ever get tired of having him in my arms._

"Kurt!"

Oh fuck I lift my head up and see Mr. Hummel outside glaring at us. I'm so scared right now that if I were six years old I would totally pee in my pants.

"What is he doing here Kurt?"

"Daddy I can explain."

"Kurt you're eyes are red. Did he hurt you?" Mr. Hummel says and takes a step forward, Kurt walks up to his father and places his hands on his shoulders.

"Dad calm down… please your heart."

"If he laid one hand on your Kurt I swear I'm going to kick his ass."

"Dad no please, Dave's my friend."

"You can't be friends with your bully."

"Dave apologized to me and I forgave him that's all in the past."

"I don't know Kurt."

"Dave won't hurt me again I can reassure you that."

"Fine if he's not the reason why your crying then what is?"

"Blaine…" **Sniffles **"He's in the hospital."

"Oh is he okay?"

"He's in critical conditions but I'm scared daddy." Kurt says and Burt hugs him closely against him.

"Don't worry kiddo, everything will be fine."

"What if he…"

"Don't say it Kurt. Blaine is going to get through this."

"Okay dad."

"Alright go inside, Carole is worried about you."

"Yes sir." Kurt says but turns around to give me a hug and to whisper my ear that he loves me and he'll call me later.

Kurt enters his home and I'm left at the mercy of Mr. Hummel. There's an awkward silence between us but I decide to break the silence. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel for causing fear and pain to your son."

"You should be sorry Karofsky you caused a lot of pain to Kurt. It broke my heart every time he would come home crying because of guys like you who treated him poorly just because of who he is."

"That knowledge is something I must live with everyday sir. I want you to know that I would never hurt your son again because I've come to learn that your son is an amazing guy and I'm happy he's given me the chance to redeem myself to him."

"I still don't trust you Karofsky but if Kurt has given you a second chance then I must respect his decisions."

"Thank you sir."

"Well I better go inside to make sure Kurt is okay."

Mr. Hummel gives me a nod and heads back inside. Once he's gone I give a sigh of relief and walk back to my car. As I drive off I contemplate that things could have gone worse. By the time I pull up to my house I see there's a message on my phone.

**I hope my dad wasn't too rough on you. Xoxo Kurt **

I type back, **Nah he wasn't I would face the world for you tiger.**

**Awww how sweet. I'll call you later babe, I'm going to go take a nap. **

**Sweet dreams xoxo**

* * *

Truthfully the days have been a blur for me. It was horrible having to come to school on Monday and telling everyone about Blaine being in the hospital. The girls got teary eye and the boys where there to comfort the girls in their pain while trying to hide theirs.

"Kurt you have to eat something?" Rachel says.

"I'm not hungry."

"Nah nah we're not having none of that." Mercedes says and pushes me a bowl of grapes. I grab one and just nibble on it.

"Boo I know you're upset but Blaine wouldn't want you to be this way."

"I know but I just can't help worrying."

"We understand Kurt." Rachel says and grabs my hand.

"We're here if you need us Kurt." Mercedes says and grabs my other hand.

"I couldn't ask for better friends."

We continue to make small chatter until the bell rings announcing lunch is over. The rest of the day goes by slowing and then by the time I know it's time for glee. I walk into the room and seat down next to Finn and he gives me a small encouraging small and a pat on the back. Mr. Shuester walks into the classroom and writes on the white board Happy Holidays.

"Mr. Shuester don't you mean Merry Christmas." Britney says with a confused look on her face.

"Technically since we're in school I don't have the liberty to say that so instead we will say Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays that's bull every one knows that Christmas and the holidays are to receive presents even el niño Jesus got them. Santana retorts.

"Shut up Santana the only gift you'll be receiving this year are STDS." Quinn replies.

"Oh don't get me started on you Pixie at least I didn't get pregnant and got kicked out of my house." Santana snaps at Quinn.

"Girls Girls! Enough." Mr. Shue interrupts before the cheerios go at it.

"The holidays are about being kind with one another and realizing what are the important things in life." Rachel answers.

"Thank you Rachel and that's the point I wanted to make with today's meeting. Figgins has let New Directions to perform in McKinley's annual Winter Ball."

Everyone cheers of the idea of having the opportunity to perform at the dance. Usually I would be excited but with everything happening the dance is the farthest thing from my mind. Rachel's voice is what brings me back to reality.

"Kurt you're one of my best friends and I hate seeing you so blue. As a way to demonstrate that I shall sing _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ because I know it's one of your favorites and plus I think my voice would get perfect for it."

_That's Rachel for you always finding a way to showcase her talent but I know her intentions are well. _

**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

**There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream,**

**Really do come true.**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**

**High above the chimney tops,**

**That's where you'll find me.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly**

**Birds fly over the rainbow**

**Why then, oh why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow**

**Why, oh why can't I?**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

**There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream,**

**Really do come true.**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**

**High above the chimney tops,**

**That's where you'll find me.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly**

**Birds fly over the rainbow**

**Why then, oh why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow**

**Why, oh why can't I?**

When Rachel finishes the song, I'm one of the first people to clap. Though many times Rachel and I butt heads I must admit that the girl has talent.

"Thank you Rachel for that wonderful rendition." Mr. Shuester says.

"Your welcome." She says and makes her way to her seat but stops over to mine to give me a hug.

"Alright guys times up."

We all begin to gather our things but before we leave Mr. Shuester reminds to brainstorm some songs we would like to do for the dance. I leave the parking lot in company of Artie, Mike and Tina who have invited me to go eat with them but I politely denied their invitation. The trio gets into Mike's Honda and I get into mine and drive home. As I pull up home I see Carole's home meaning that she's already preparing dinner for tonight. I walked inside my home and I can't notice how wonderful it smells.

"Oh Kurt it's just you honey I thought it was your father."

"No it's plain old me."

"There's nothing plain about your Kurt. How was school?"

"Fine."

"Oh come on Kurt something interesting must have happened."

"Figgins has let the glee club perform at the winter ball."

"That's wonderful Kurt. What song are you going to sing?"

"I don't know. I really don't feel like going actually."

"I know you've been down lately but one can't just shut themselves off from the world."

"But it's just hard."

"I understand but things happen for a reason."

"I hate that saying because the only time people use it is when something bad happens."

"I hadn't thought of it that way but there is some truth in that don't you think so."

"I suppose. Well I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright cupcake dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks for everything Carole."

"No problem sweetie. If you ever need someone to talk to come talk to me."

I go to my room and begin to work on some math problems. After a while I begin to get frustrated maybe I'll ask Dave to help me out in the morning. I send David a message if he can meet me in the auditorium in the morning. He hasn't responded back in five minutes so I assume he still must be in hockey practice. I wonder if there have been any updates on Blaine's condition so I pick up my phone and dial the hospital.

"Hello Lima General Hospital."

"Hi I was wondering if you could tell me the condition of Mr. Blaine Anderson."

"One moment please."

I'm left on hold for ten minutes listening to that awful music they always play. Just as I have lost hope that they're going to answer the receptionist gets back on the line.

"Hello sir."

"Yes I'm here.

"Sorry but Mr. Anderson still hasn't woken up from his coma but the doctors have removed him from the breathalyzer which is a good sign. The doctors are confident that he will wake up soon."

"Thank you and good day."

"Good day sir."

I was hoping today to hear better news but I've called the hospital daily but Blaine still remains unconscious. I would feel much better if I were allow to visit him but the times I've tried I was told by the nurses his mother was in the room. I can't just sit here doing nothing so I go back doing the math homework and by some miracle I'm able to complete it without Dave's help.

"Kurt dinner's ready!"

"Alright I'll be down."

As I'm putting away my home I hear my phone go off. I check it and see it's Dave

"**Sorry I didn't answer earlier was hockey practice. Sure I'll meet you at the auditorium. xoxo" **

"**Can't talk now dinner time, call you later." **

"**I'll be waiting." **

"**Love you."**

* * *

It's strange walking the halls of McKinley so early but I take everything in because graduating is approaching and McKinley will be a part of my past. I hear a piano being played from afar but as I approach the auditorium the music gets louder. I open the door carefully and see Kurt is the source of the music. I knew Kurt could sing but I didn't know he could play as well. I wait till he's finished to climb up stage.

"That was amazing." I say.

Kurt turns to face me, "Oh David I didn't hear you."

"Yeah I didn't want to disturb you."

I sit down next to Kurt on the bench and run my hands on the keys, "How long have you been playing the piano?"

"I began taking lessons when I was eight but stop after middle school."

"Got boring or what?"

"Nah I just prefer singing."

"True and if you never sang the world would be a duller place."

"Stop flattering me."

"Never my love. Is there a special reason for why you wanted to meet?

"Initially I wanted you to help me with my math homework."

"I could help you."

"Don't worry about it I finished it."

"Oh that's good."

"I also just wanted to see my gorgeous boyfriend. Do I need to have a reason to see you?"

"Nope… never." I say and lean closer to Kurt's face.

The moment our lips connect always reminds me the time Kurt kissed me back at the rink. This kiss is soft and caring unlike our normal heated ones. When we back away we both sigh but return our lips to kiss one more time.

"How long till the bell rings?" Kurt asks me.

"Naughty I like the way you think."

"Shush it pervert. I have a song I want to sing at glee club and I want to know your opinion."

"Okay."

Kurt begins to play on the piano the melody to Lee Ann Womack's I hope you dance.

[Kurt is **bold **and Dave is _**bold and italic**_]

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**

**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger**

**May you never take one single breath for granted**

**God forbid love ever leave you empty handed**

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**

**Never settle for the path of least resistance**

**Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'**

**Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'**

**Don't let some Hell bent heart leave you bitter**

**When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider**

**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)**_

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

_**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)**_

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

**Dance**

_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)**_

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

_**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those**__**years have gone?)**_

As Kurt finishes the last note there are tears rolling down his cheeks. I bring my hands on the each side of his face and kiss his forehead. "Blaine will dance again count on that."

"How did you know I meant that for Blaine?"

"I just had a hunch."

"I think you know me a little too well." Kurt says and kisses my cheek.

Boom… I turn around and see no one at the back. "Did you hear that?"

"No what was it?"

"Nothing I just thought I heard the door close."

"It was probably the heater turning on."

"Yeah your right."

Ringgg…

"Ugh I wish we didn't have to go." Kurt says.

"Me either, Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"It's early plus I think my boyfriend would appreciate the gesture."

"Yeah I think he would."

* * *

Without Blaine Dalton isn't the same. I miss seeing him running through the halls trying to make it to his class on time. I miss flirting with him and him constantly rejecting me. Since the day of the accident I've gone to visit him everyday but there hasn't been much change. I met Mrs. Anderson the first day I went to see him.

"_You have a beautiful voice." _

_I turn around and see a woman with dark hair and brown eyes that are identical to Blaine's. "Thank you."_

"_Are you a friend of Blaine's?"_

"_Yes I am. My name is Sebastian Smythe ma'am." I say and reach out my hand. _

"_Ruby Anderson. I wish we have met under better circumstances." She says and shakes my hand. _

"_Is he going to be okay?"_

"_He just got out of surgery and the doctors say he should be alright."_

"_I'm glad to hear that."_

"_Sebastian."_

"_Yes Mrs. Anderson."_

"_Thank you for coming. I'm happy to see Blaine has someone out there who cares for him." _

"Sebastian. Hello is anyone there." I see Wes waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry just spaced out."

"It's alright man. You're thinking about Blaine right?"

"Is it that obvious."

"It's not only you but all of us Warblers have been upset since we heard about Blaine's accident."

"Yeah."

"Sebastian can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away."

"Do you genuine feelings for Blaine or were you just pursuing him just for sexual pleasures?"

"Blaine is an attracted man and if I had the opportunity to hook up with him I wouldn't hesitate. Yet as time passed I realized that it wasn't just physical attraction that made me want Blaine but the little things like how he gets irritated whenever he ran out of hair gel or how he wears bow ties even when he wears regular clothes."

"Well I glad to see your intentions with Blaine are honest."

"Yeah they are. We even had gone on a date the night before the accident."

"Really, How did it go?"

"It was great I was planning on asking him on another one but then…

"Don't worry Blaine's a fighter you'll get your second date."

"I sure hope so."

"Come on the Warblers are at the rec room. You should go to distract yourself."

"I don't feel like being in the company of people right now."

"If there's any news about Blaine, his mother will let you know right?"

"Yea. Plus kicking your ass shouldn't take too long."

"Don't count on it Smythe."

* * *

**Wow an update this quick impossible right. Lol. Well I wanted to upload the new chapter before I left for my trip to Colombia to visit family for the holidays. Though I'm going to be on vacation I will constantly be trying to write that way when I come to the states I'll have the chapters ready to upload. Okay so I'm going to be shamelessly promoting my seblaine one shot I posted but unfortunately haven't gotten any reviews for. So if any of you guys like Seblaine please read the one shot and leave me a review cause the review page is so empty. There's a tiny bit of Kurtofsky if that motivates anyone to read it lol. Alright thank you for reading and I hope to hear what your guys thoughts on this chapter. (P.S. I'm so excited for glee's return because I learned Santana and Sebastian are going to sing Smooth Criminal. Oh god I think it's going to be so hot like just thinking about it is making me go crazy.) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reading and I would like to personally thank WickedWhisky and Avernim13 for leaving a review. I'm starting to believe that maybe this story is getting tediously long from the lack of reviews I have received, well don't worry the end is approaching. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter something we have waited from the beginning of the story will happen. **

I'm grateful that today is the last day of the semester because I don't think I could have lasted another day. I was hoping that by now Blaine would have woken up but unfortunately he hasn't. I got in contact with Wes and Jeff from Dalton so they could let me know if there are any changes with Blaine because the hospital staff were getting annoyed with me constantly calling. Christmas is just in 4 days away usually I would be excited with the idea of getting presents but the only one I want this year is for Blaine to be alright.

"Kurt?"

"Yes." I turn to face Rachel, "Sorry I spaced out?"

"It's okay I was wondering if you finished your paper for senior seminar."

"Yeah I just need to print it out. I'll meet you in class."

"Okay don't take long or else you'll be tardy."

I make my way back to the west wing towards the library. I hope Mrs. Johnson doesn't make a big deal about me arriving late since this is the last day of the semester. Inside the library I find one free computer but just as I'm about to grab it a familiar figure gets it.

"Dave."

Dave turns around, "Oh hey Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"I need to print out my paper for Mrs. Johnson."

"Me too. You can go first."

"Nah you got here fair and square."

"Actually I saw you from across and wanted to get here before you."

"Cheater." I say and stick out my tongue.

"Whatever. Give me your thumb-drive."

"Here" I say and pass him the item.

"Thanks."

Dave inserts both of our thumb drives and prints out our projects. After we both have our papers and make our way to Mrs. Johnson's room in no hurry since we're late already.

"So when do your sisters come to town?"

"They're coming on Sunday."

"Are you happy that they're coming?"

"Yeah of course cause my mom will be off my case for a while and bug the girls about boys and etc."

**Giggles **"Well I hope one day I get to meet them."

"I could introduce you to Jenny she's great. Mary's alright but can be intimidating."

"And you don't think I can't handle Mary? Huh?"

"No, it's just I don't want her to scare you away from."

"It will take more than a crazy sister to scare me off from you Mr. Karofsky."

"Glad to hear that Mr. Hummel."

We are currently standing outside Mrs. Johnson's door, "You know getting here today seemed shorter than all the other times this semester."

"It's cause today I gave you company."

"True. Maybe you should have given me company these last months."

"You never know maybe next year."

"Maybe Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Hummel you would like to give each other some company in detention." Mrs. Johnson says though I didn't noticed when she opened the door.

"No ma'am." I say.

"Sorry ma'am." Dave says.

"Alright get inside you both are ten minutes late."

We enter the classroom and go to our seats with our friends. I seat down quickly and look straight ahead of the classroom not wanting to gain any more attention but I know it's useless because everyone must be wondering what were Dave Karofsky the bully and Kurt Hummel the victim doing together. I feel a vibration from my phone and wondering which of gleeks would be brave one to ask.

**New Message from Rachel **

"**Are you okay? Was he bullying you?"**

"**Yes I'm fine and NO Dave wasn't bullying me we were just talking."**

"**About what?"**

"**Nothing particular we just saw each other in library."**

"**Oh are you sure you weren't singing another duet together."**

"**Rachel what are you talking about?"**

"**I saw you and him in the auditorium." **

"Ms. Berry!"

"Yes Mrs. Johnson."

"Please refrain from using your phone in class and that goes for you too Mr. Hummel."

"Sorry ma'am." We say.

"As I was saying who would like to volunteer first to tell us about their experience volunteering."

"I would Mrs. Johnson."

"Oh thank you for David for volunteering."

David carefully gets up from his seat and walks to the front of the room. I can tell he's nervous because even though one would think that Dave is an outgoing guy he usually prefers to be in the background than on the spotlight.

"Um hi… well I did my volunteer service at Lima General Hospital. I worked with patients who have cancer I give them company hearing them out and just being their friends. Only a few people know that I have in fact volunteered at the hospital for several years. My sister Mary when we were younger was diagnosed with a heart problem.

_I see David trembling a little bit and it's killing me that I can't go up there and hold his hand. _"I was scared of loosing one of my sisters because even though we fight, I didn't want to loose her. There was a time when Mary had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital; I remember holding on to my sister Jenny and her reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. I know she was as scared as me with the possibility of loosing her twin. Luckily the doctors we able to get things under control and Mary was saved. It took several anguishing years for Mary to get her heart transplant. One would never know that Mary had any health problems from knowing her now. From my experience with Mary I decided to study something health related because I don't want anyone to have to suffer with what I did with the possibility of loosing my sister."

"That was a such a heart warming tale." Mrs. Johnson says with teary eyes. The class begins to clap and David walks back to his seat. Time flies by with hearing other student's performance and then the bell rings announcing school is over for the year. I get up and feel Rachel grab my arm, "We need to talk."

"I know we'll talk later. I'll text you I need to take care of something first."

"It's about Dave right?"

"Yeah, Rachel I beg you not to say anything please."

"I won't you know me Kurt. Hello remember two gay fathers but I would like to know more about this thing you have going on with him."

"It's not just a thing. I'll explain later but I need to go now."

I leave the classroom and take out my phone and send a text to Dave about his whereabouts. I receive a message saying he's at the locker room. I get this déjà vu feeling because it's been a year when I first learned about Dave's feelings for me. I enter the room this time not angry but on the contrary worried about the boy.

"Dave?"

"I'm back here Kurt."

I walk Dave's room and it keeps getting weird because Dave is packing things into his duffel bag just like last time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it happened a long time ago."

"I know but there are some things that affect us for rest of our lives."

"I worried at times that Mary's heart will stop functioning and she'll die."

"Shush…. Dave don't say that." I say and hug him, "Mary's healthy and she has been for a long time."

"Thank you Kurt."

"For what sweetie."

"For being here."

"You were there for me with Blaine so now it's my turn to be your rock."

"I hate feeling so vulnerable."

"I know me too. What if we get out of here and begin our winter break with a much happier note."

"Like what?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go ice skating."

"Look tiger I don't want to be rude but you suck at ice skating."

"Perhaps but I know if I do fall I'll fall into the arms of this very hunk guy."

"Well in that case lead the way."

* * *

"Kurt!" I hear Finn yell.

"What!"

"Rachel's here for you."

I make my way downstairs knowing the objective of Rachel's mysterious visit to my home. I know it was wrong of me to avoid Rachel when I clearly know that she's such a persistent girl but I don't want to hear her degrade mine and Dave's relationship.

"Hello Rachel."

"Hi Kurt. Could I speak to you in private?"

"What's going on Rachel?" Finn asks."

"Nothing, I just want to ask Kurt something. I'll see you later Finn." Rachel says and grabs my hand pulling me back upstairs. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"No I haven't."

"I think when you don't respond to my text messages nor phone calls that is called avoiding a person Kurt."

"It's just…."

We walk inside my room and Rachel takes the liberty to seat herself in my bed leaving me to seat myself in one of the chairs in front of her.

"Okay so since clearly you don't want to begin, I shall." Rachel says.

"How did you even know Karofsky's gay?"

"Well… umm.. do you remember last year I first met Blaine at Dalton because of the undercover mission."

"Yeah but what does Blaine have to do with this."

"Let me get to that."

"Okay continue."

"So yeah you remember Blaine and I became good friends. I was just so happy to finally know another gay guy and one who wasn't bad looking. So yeah one day I was reading a text message from Blaine that read courage."

"Courage?"

"Yeah Blaine told me to confront my bullies unlike him who ran away from his problems. In that exact moment as I was reading the text Dave pushed my phone off of my hand and pushed me against the lockers. I was so freaking pissed off that I chased after him into the locker rooms."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah stupid me. Anyway he told me that the girl's locker room was next door. I asked him what was his problem and he said he was afraid of me peeking at his junk. I then told him he wasn't my type because I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and will bald by the time they're thirty. He warned me to back off but I kept persisting that he hit me because it wouldn't change me no matter what. The last straw was when I said "_**You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"**_ I saw him come near me and I for sure thought he was going to hit me but then I felt his lips against mine. As he pulled away from me I saw the desperation in his eyes and then he tried for a second one but I pushed him away. From that day the bullying got worse to the point he threatened to kill me. I know he wouldn't actually do it but I was so scared that I left McKinley."

"Oh god, Kurt. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I didn't wanted to worry you guys plus you know how I feel about outing people."

"I know but this is a lot to take in."

"Please don't say anything. Promise me you won't."

"Fine I promise. But after everything that happened how did you two ended up together."

"Sometimes I can't believe it either but the real Dave is such a sweet guy. Rachel he's everything I could ask for."

"Kurt can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Was Dave the reason that you and Blaine broke up?"

"Not really but maybe he did play a part. My relationship with Blaine was falling apart because of the long distance and both of us were busy with school activities and etc. Then when I started volunteering at the hospital I got to know Dave and I realized that he wasn't a bad guy after all. I then began to feel butterflies every time I was around him something I hadn't felt with Blaine for a really long time. Dave brings the best out of me and I believe I bring out the best of him."

"Oh wow this is all just so confusing for me seriously Kurt."

"For me it's confusing too Rach."

"Rachel I know I'm asking a lot on your behalf to keep this a secret but Dave isn't ready to come out yet. He has been giving these little hints that maybe the moment will arrive soon but for the time being could you stay quiet."

"Well though I'm not a 100% on this relationship. I know you Kurt and if you're with Karofsky it must be a good reason so count me in to keep your guys relationship a secret."

"Oh thank you so much Rachel." I say and give the brunette a hug.

"You're one of my best friends Kurt, I would do anything for you."

"You and Mercedes are my best friends and you don't know how much I wanted to tell you about Dave but…"

"I completely understand Kurt. So Kurt if Dave does decide to come out anytime soon he should consider joining Glee Club his voice would be a great addition."

"Oh god Rachel, I can't believe you're thinking about glee in a time like this."

"Hey I want to win nationals."

"I?"

"Oh I meant New Directions as a group."

"Oh god I love you Rach."

"Love you too Kurt. Want to sing Defying Gravity?"

"You betcha."

* * *

**Christmas Eve **

"Sebastian."

"Yes mom."

"Could you please set up the table for dinner."

"Yeah."

_It's Christmas Eve I should be happy because I'm with my family and I don't have to go to Dalton for three weeks but there's an ache in my heart and that is one Mr. Blaine Anderson. It's almost been two weeks since Blaine's accident but he still remains unconscious though the doctors keep reassuring that he's well with just a few broken ribs and arm. I go see him everyday in hoping that maybe a familiar voice will bring him back but so far it's useless. I know Blaine and I went on only one date but that night changed my life completely._

"Seb?"

"Yup, oh sorry Amy I didn't hear you."

"It's alright, Seb."

"Yeah Amy."

"You're thinking about that boy Blaine right."

"How did you know?"

"Ever since he was in that accident you're not the Sebastian that I love to hate."

"Shouldn't you be glad I'm not bothering you?"

"I would think so, but I hate seeing my older brother so sad."

"Amy I never felt this way for a guy. Before Blaine I would just hook up with guys and be over them but Blaine's different. I don't want a single night with him I really want to get to know him and…."

"I can tell, don't worry Seb he will wake up soon."

"I hope so, I'm afraid that I might in fact only get one night with him after all." I say and notice my eyes getting watery."

"Oh Sebastian…" Amy says and gives me a hug.

_I won't admit it but I really did need a hug right now. _"Sebastian go wash your face and I'll finish setting up the table."

"Amy doing chores, I must have traveled to the Twilight Zone."

"Shut up Sebastian before I take back my word."

"Okay okay… Thanks Amy."

"You're welcome."

Dinner was like usual Dad and talked about past Christmas dinner when Amy and I were younger and we laughed at the childish things we did. Amy talked about wanting a car for Christmas but dad just laughed and said to keep on dreaming. Mom hinted that perhaps for her birthday in May they would consider and that made Amy happy once again. I stayed quiet in dinner just contributing only when asked a direct question. I know my parents are worried about me but they know me well enough to let me deal with it on my own knowing that when I'm ready to talk I will. The only thing on my mind is Blaine and for that reason I'm driving to Lima to pay him a visit. I arrive at the hospital at 7:00 giving me an hour until visiting hours are over. I walk the familiar hallways to Blaine's room and hoping that maybe this time I'll see him awake and smiling that goofy smile of his. Unfortunately I see Blaine asleep with a calm expression on his face. I walk next to his bedside and grab a hold his cold hand that sends shivers throughout my hand.

"Hey Blaine, Sorry for not coming sooner it's just that today is Christmas Eve. Do you know that all I want this year is for you to wake up. Seeing your face will be best gift I ever received; it will be even better than that year I got my first dog. Perhaps my words haven't wakened you up but maybe this song will.

**When the visions around you **

**Bring tears to your eyes**

**And all that surround you,**

**Are secrets and lies **

**I'll be your strength**

**I'll give you hope **

**Keeping your faith that is gone**

**The one you should call has **

**Was standing here all along**

**And I will take **

**You in my arms **

**And hold you right where you belong**

**Till the day my life is through**

**This I promise you**

**This I promise you**

**I've loved you forever**

**In life times before**

**And I promise you never **

**Will you hurt anymore**

**I give you my word**

**I give you my heart**

**This is a battle we won**

**And with this vow forever has now begun**

**Just close your eyes **

**Each loving day**

**I know this feeling won't go away**

**Till the day my life is through**

**This I promise you**

**This I promise you**

**Over and over I fall**

**When I hear you call**

**Without you in my life baby**

**I just wouldn't be living at all**

**And I will take**

**You in my arms**

**And hold you right where you belong**

**Till the day my life is through**

**This I promise you baby**

**Just close your eyes each loving day **

**Every word I say is true**

**This I promise you**

**Oh I promise you**

"I meant every word in that song Blaine. I hope that you were able to hear this and know that I'll be waiting on the other side for you. Merry Christmas Blaine." I say and caress his face before getting up and hope that maybe Santa may grant me my one wish.

* * *

**Christmas Day **

I hear a loud bang on my door and then he comes in.

"Oh kurtie wake up. It's Christmas morning!"

"Finn it's early please let me go back to sleep."

"No kurtie we have to get up to open presents."

"Finn the presents will still be here in an hour."

"I know but I can't wait. Come on Burt and mom are awake, the only one left is you."

"Ugh fine Finn I'm up."

"Yay Kurt. Meet you upstairs."

"Okay."

I get up from my bed and go my bathroom to take a shower. A warm shower always wakes me up quicker than coffee does anyway. In the tub I hum some Christmas tunes though at times it gets irritating hearing Christmas music all the time in December one can't help singing along. Now dressed I make my way upstairs where I smell Carole has prepared some food and hot chocolate.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning Carole."

"I hope Finn didn't wake you up. He gets awfully excited in Christmas."

"I can tell, where's my dad."

"In the living room guarding Finn doesn't open any gifts."

"Good plan." I say and grab a plate already served and head to the living room with Carole.

"Can I open my gifts mommy?"

"Yes you can Finn."

"Yay."

Finn opens his first gift and is super happy to see that he received the new Modern Warfare game. I don't understand boys and their stupid video games. Carole is pleased with the blouse I gave her. Dad is happy with his gift card to home depot and I'm content with Finn's attempt of a coffee mug that says **Best Brother Ever. **Carole practically gushed at Finn's gift and demanded a picture of us together. I play with Finn for an hour his new video game before I get frustrated from dying so many times. I believe he was glad I decided to quit because he now could truly enjoy his new toy. I head go back downstairs and watch TV when an ad pops up and the melody _Baby It's Cold Outside_ begins to play which automatically reminds me of Blaine and I singing that song last year.

I turn off the television set and tell my parents that I'll be back soon and to call me if they need anything. I know it's stupid to go to the hospital today of all days knowing that Mrs. Anderson will be there but maybe today she'll let me stay. I arrive at the hospital and go to the gift store to get some flowers for Blaine. Though the hospital is decorated in lively colors it still has that sadn feeling. I make my way up to Blaine's room and am surprised to find it empty. I enter the room and locate a vase and fill it up with water and place it by the window. I then sit myself in a chair next to his bed and just stare at his face for a couple of seconds.

"I guess I should start off by saying Merry Christmas. Before I came I heard _Baby It's Cold Outside _and it reminded me when we sang that. I think in that moment I fell for you and I was positive that you would kiss me but no you were a perfect gentleman. I was really hoping you would be awake by now Blaine it's hard for me to see you this way."

I lay my hand next to his and close my eyes to prevent my tears from escaping. I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts that when I hear a voice I believe it's my own thoughts.

"You did keep your promise."

I raise my head and see Blaine's eyes open. I must be dreaming because just a minute ago he was deep asleep. "You did waited for me, just like you promised." Blaine says.

"Blaine?"

"Excuse me sir, you have to wait outside." A nurse says.

"What?" I say as I'm being escorted outside of Blaine's room while doctors and nurses rush in.

* * *

I hear a knock on my door and give the customary come in to allow the person in. I lift my head up and Jenny enters the room with her jammies on.

"Aren't you a little too old to wear Looney Tunes pj's"

"Shut up, one is never too old to like cartoons."

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

"Stop acting stupid Dave."

"I was but I got too scared."

* * *

**Christmas Eve **

"_Are you really sure about this Dave?" Jenny asks me._

"_Yeah. But will you stick by me please."_

"_You know I will Dave."_

"_Thanks but what if they hate me after I tell them."_

"_Dave mom and dad are very understanding folks. Plus your mommy's little boy she would never hurt you."_

"_I'm just really scared. I'm not your stereotypical gay. I love sports, videogames, and hanging out with guys."_

"_Dave just cause you're not Kurt it doesn't mean anything. Everyone is different didn't you learn that in kindergarten."_

_I can't help chuckle from Jenny's stupid comment, "You always know the right thing to say Jenny." _

"_I do don't I. Anyway we better go downstairs for dinner."_

"_Yeah dad hates waiting especially when it's food we're talking about." _

_We exit my room and head downstairs where everyone is already waiting for us._

"_Ugh about time you two got here." Mary says, "I was about to eat but mom preventing me from taking a bite."_

"_Okay now that everyone is here we may now eat." My father says._

_Dinner is pleasant and each of us contributes something to the conversation. _

"_So David do you have anything you would like to share?" Jenny says._

"_Well umm… that I really am happy that Pittsburg is interested in me." I say._

"_Pittsburg as in Pennsylvania." Mary says._

"_Yeah that one exactly."_

"_Huh… well congratulations little bro."_

"_Bloody Mary being nice, this is a miracle." I say._

"_Shut up Davey bear." Mary says._

"_Don't you have anything else to say?" Jenny asks again._

"_Is something going on between you too." My father asks._

"_Yes." Jenny says._

"_No." I say._

"_From my years living with the both of you; I must conclude that you're up to something." Mary says. _

"_Nothing is going on." I say._

"_Huh…." Mary says. _

* * *

"Last night was a good opportunity to tell them David."

"I know I just couldn't. I tried but the words didn't come out."

"Okay how about this… I'm gay."

"Just like that."

"Yes."

There's another knock on the door and Mary walks in. "Are you going to chatter all day because I really want to open my presents."

"Me me me. Is that all you can think about." I say.

"Nope I also think about me myself and I." Mary says.

"Let's go downstairs." Jenny says.

All three of us make our way to the living room where the Christmas tree is located. I see my mother and father eating the Christmas cookies my mom has prepared and sipping on some hot chocolate. They're laughing and are looking into each other's eyes like they do in those romantic movies.

"We´´re here." Mary says.

"Oh goody it's time to open presents." Mom says.

"I love the way you think mom. Mary says.

Everyone rushes in but I stay behind letting them get hurt in the process of opening gifts. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see it's my mom, "Dave is something wrong."

I respond with a higher voice to grab everyone's attention, "Umm… I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Mary asks with a concern face.

"I just want you to hear me out before…" I say and feel someone grabbing my hand and see it's Jenny.

"Go on… I'm right here." Jenny says.

"David sweetie you're scaring me." My mom says.

"Okay I'm just going to say it. I'm gay."

**Ta dum… Dave is out but will the rest of his family be as accepting as Jenny was. OMG Blaine is awake about time he was starting to become sleeping beauty. Yes Avernim13 I'm still hooked on Sebastian sorry boo. Man now that I'm thinking about it this chapter had so much going on. I'm not the owner of Glee cause we know who Kurt and Blaine would end up with. Also I don't own the **_**This I promise you**_**, I just used it for the story. (P.S. that is one of my favorite songs). Please review I loved getting them.I was going to post this next week but my excitement to post this was too much. I hope you enjoy please review you can could this as a late christmas gift.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT own Glee, Modern Family or anything else. How lucky you guys are that I was able to upload this new chapter soon.**

* * *

"Sir you can now come in?"

I walk into the room in a daze not quite believing what is happening. "Hi."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah how are you?"

"Well rested." Blaine chuckles, "Cause you know… Oh never mind."

I run up to Blaine and hug him, "I'm so sorry for everything. I know I should have told you but… oh god I am so sorry."

"Kurt if I hadn't overreacted I wouldn't have been stuck in this problem. But everything is okay because I heard you telling me to come back…."

"Blaine I did…"

"You said that meeting me changed your life and that we belong together."

"Blaine it's true that meeting you did changed my life but this is the first time I have seen you in a long time."

"What noooo…. I heard….it had to be you. Don't you care about me?"

"Blaine I do but your mom didn't let me visit you."

"Why?" Blaine says with tears in his eyes.

"She told me how upset you became after our breakup. I am sorry Blaine… why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't want to let you in my problems."

"Blaine you're my friend and I truly wished…"

"Kurt it's okay you don't need to apologize. I'm only asking for one thing."

"What… ask me anything?"

"Karofsky. Do you love him?"

"I do."

"When and how?"

"First I want to clear that Dave and I, we didn't get involve until after our breakup. He's not the Karofsky I encountered last year but he's this sweet guy who I fell for. I love him… Blaine." I say with tears in my eyes, "I didn't ask for this because I had you. But Blaine we were beginning to have problems in our relationship and I think we were hurting each other."

"I hate to admit it Kurt but there is truth to that."

"I know you may not understand my love for Dave but I want to let you know that I'll always cherish what we had. I can see myself telling my kids of my first love who seduce me with Katy Perry."

**Giggles, "**The same goes for me. If he ever treats you wrong you let me know, I have a killer punch."

"Oh yes I remember that story of organizing a undercover fight club at Dalton. Blaine… could you ever forgive me?"

"Kurt just like that day at the fair, I'll always forgive you because I love you. Though one day I hope I'm able to find someone just like you did. Today I'm the one apologizing because if I had thought reasonably I wouldn't have been in coma for three weeks."

"Of course Blaine I forgive you."

"Blaine!"

I turn around and the Anderson's are at the door. Mrs. Anderson is the first one to react and runs up to hug her son. "Oh Blaine… I was so scared of loosing you." I hear the older woman say with tears in her eyes. After hugging her son for a while she seems to notice my presence, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom it's okay me and Kurt talked."

"But it's his fault…"

"Ruby Blaine already said things between Kurt and him are fine. By the way hello, Kurt and Merry Christmas." Mr. Anderson says.

"What today's Christmas?" Blaine asks.

"Yes dear it's a true miracle you're awake and fine sweetie." Mrs. Anderson says.

"It sure is son." Mr. Anderson says and gives Blaine a hug.

"I should be getting home my parents must be wondering what's taking me long." I say and get up.

"Kurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry once again and as soon as I get out of here, do you want to hang out?"

"Yes of course. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Merry Christmas Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Blaine." I say and walk out.

I walk out of the room in much higher spirits than when I entered. I pressed the down button and wait for the elevator. "Kurt." I turn to my left and it's Mrs. Anderson.

"Yes Mrs. Anderson did something happen to Blaine." I know it's a dumb question but I have no idea what she has to say to me because it's clear that she hates me.

"No Blaine is fine. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you recently. I was just so frustrated about Blaine's accident and scared of loosing my baby."

"I understand ma'am."

"It's still no excuse for my awful behavior. I should have let you seen Blaine because I know how much you both care for each other."

"You don't need to apologize ma'am."

"I do… so please let me Kurt."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"I forgive you Mrs. Anderson."

"Thank you and Kurt you're welcome to come to my home anytime."

**Binggggggggg…..**

"The elevator's here." I say.

"Merry Christmas Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Anderson." I say and entered the elevator and wave to Mrs. Anderson as the door closes.

* * *

"**Merry Christmas :D"**

"**Merry Christmas to you too."**

"**R U Busy."**

"**Just leaving the hospital; I have good news."**

"**Me 2; come to my house."**

"**Why? Won't your parents see us."**

"**Don't worry about that just please come."**

"**Alright I'll be there soon." **

"So are you glad that you finally came out?" Jenny says.

"Yeah I should have done it much sooner."

"I just don't see why you didn't tell me the same time as Jenny." Mary complains.

"I'm sorry about that Mary, I just wasn't sure how you would react."

"Surprised, shocked, proud of my little brother. At least I knew before Azimio right?"

"Oh about that…"

"What Dave are you serious?" You told him before me… Mom! Dave told Azimio he was gay before me, It's not fair." Mary says and gets up to find our mother.

"There goes Mary being such a drama queen." Jenny says.

"Yup. Jenny do you think mom and dad will like Kurt."

"Of course they will, I mean they're surprised to find out on the same day that there son is gay but also happens to have a boyfriend.

My phone chimes announcing a new message; I check my phone and it says from **Tiger: Hey I'm outside. **

"**Alright I'll be out there in a minute."**

"Kurt's right outside, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay can't wait to meet my brother in law."

"Jenny please don't embarrass me."

"I can't promise that."

"Ugh please try to be on your best behavior." I say and grab my jacket.

The air outside is crisp from the new batch of snow that has fallen overnight. When we were younger Mary, Jenny, and I would wake up super early to play with the new snow until mom would call us into the house to eat breakfast. I see Kurt sitting in his car with a huge grin on his face. I tap the window of the passenger seat and Kurt motions for me to come in.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi."

"How are you?" I ask.

"Fucking fantastic." Kurt says

"How come Mr. Potty Mouth."

"Shush it babe. Blaine woke up today." Kurt says with great emotion.

"Oh… I'm so happy for you."

"I'm just happy to finally see him awake."

"Was that the reason you where at the hospital."

"Yeah I wanted to visit him for Christmas. At first when I got there he was still asleep but then I felt his hand moved and then his eyes were open."

"Did he have amnesia?"

"No… why do you ask that?"

"Because you know in the movies people that wake up from coma usually have amnesia."

"You're so silly Dave but no he doesn't have amnesia. There is one thing that did catch my attention."

"What is it?"

"The first thing Blaine said to me was that I kept my promise and waited for me."

"Hmm…"

"Do you think people hear things when they're in coma?"

"Well they do say people in coma should hear the voices of loved ones in order to bring them out of their sleep."

"That would make sense but if it wasn't me that said those things, I wonder who?"

"You should ask him later when he finds out."

"You're right monkey. Enough of my happiness tell me why you asked me to come."

"I have really good news."

"Ohh… spill the details."

"I told my parents."

"Dave are you implying what I think you are."

"Yes…" I'm caught by surprised with Kurt's lips attaching mine. "I'm so proud of you David. Please tell me they were okay with it."

"Yeah they were and they want to meet you."

"Like right now but I don't look good."

"Kurt you always look good."

"But Dave we're talking about meeting your parents."

"You look so good that I could eat you like a bar of chocolate."

"You just didn't compare me to a piece of candy."

"Yes I did." I say and lean close to Kurt's neck and lick him.

"David not here your parents are inside."

"Come on lets be adventurous." I say and begin to nibble Kurt's jaw.

"We really… shouldn't." Kurt says but I stop him by kissing him.

We slowly kiss just appreciating each other. I bring my hand to Kurt's cheek and he tilts his head to deepen our kiss. I feel the small brush of Kurt's tongue on my lower lip. I open my mouth a little bit more to allow our tongues to mingle. Kurt wraps his arms around my neck but the position is awkward so I grab him by the waist and settle him on my lap.

"Oh what strong man I have." Kurt says with a wink.

"Maybe I should give you a personal demonstration."

"I would greatly appreciate that."

"I would appreciate if my boyfriend went back to kissing me." I say.

"Hmm… I think that can be accomplish."

We go back to kissing each other and touching each other as much as possible without exceeding the PG-13 mark. Kurt separates his lips from mine and faces the window and gasps.

"Kurt what's wrong." I say and turn in the same direction and let out my own gasp. "Oh fuck."

Kurt quickly gets off me and tries to make himself presentable once again. I get out of the car and face Mary. "You should have knocked or something instead of watching like a pervert."

"Please it wasn't my intention of seeing my little brother getting it down with his boyfriend but Max wouldn't stop barking."

"Max?"

"Yes so I went outside looking for my mom but all I found was Max barking like a madmen. When I went to see what was making him go cuckoo I saw this car and when I opened the gate Max came running over here and that's when I saw you and…."

"Kurt…" I turn back around and see Kurt standing behind me, "Sorry for that, my name is Kurt Hummel, **Giggles, "**I guess we got out of hand."

"Mary Karofsky and I wasn't spying on you but Max began to bark when he saw your car."

"Oh yes Max is a character." Kurt says with a giggle.

"Yes he is. It's getting cold outside why don't we go inside. Plus I bet my mom is dying to meet the person who else is taking her baby's love away from her." Mary says with a smile.

"Mary!"

"I would love to meet the rest of your family Dave." Kurt says.

"Okay but you already met the most annoying one, Mary. So the rest should be a breeze."

"If I were you Dave I wouldn't be such a smartass. I believe Kurt would very much interested in seeing some very embarrassing pictures of you as a toddler wearing nothing."

"Perhaps some other time but not today." Kurt says.

"Your loss."

"Let's go inside tiger." I say and grab Kurt's hand.

As we are walking up the driveway with Mary ahead of us Kurt whispers in my ear, "What if your parents don't like me?"

"They would have to be crazy not to love you as much as I do."

Before Kurt has the opportunity to answer we're up to the front door. Mary enters first and then I but Kurt is hesitant until I gently push him inside. Jenny is the first one to greet Kurt since she was sitting in the living room.

"Hi I'm Jenny you must be Kurt. I've heard wonderful things about you."

"Yes I am and I've heard delightful things about you and Mary as well." Kurt says.

"I heard you sing like an angel or that's what Dave has told me." Jenny says.

I look at Kurt and see a tint of redness on his cheek, "Well… umm… I don't think I'm not that great."

"I looked up some New Directions performances on youtube and I must say you have an amazing voice Kurt." Jenny replies.

"Oh Paul dear he's here!" I look away from Kurt and my mother's there.

"Mom calm down we wouldn't want Kurt to runaway would we." Mary says.

"Oh Mary please. Hi my name is Alison"

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Karofsky, Kurt Hummel."

"Please call me Ali."

"Alright Alison."

"Paul hurry up and meet Davey's boyfriend."

"I'm going Ali just sending this last e-mail."

"My husband even on his day's off all he thinks about is work."

I then hear the footsteps of my father coming closer, "Hello."

"Hi Mr. Karofsky."

"Hello Kurt, its good to see you again in better circumstances than last time."

"Like wise Mr. Karofsky."

"Call me Paul please."

"Kurt would you like something to eat we have some left over cake that Dave made last night." My mother says

"You bake Dave." Kurt asks.

"Well just a little…" I say shyly,

"David is a magnificent baker Kurt." My mom says, "He makes some delicious treats that are to die for but his best works are his chocolate cakes."

"Yes David has told me he's addiction to chocolate."

"Oh yes that is very much true." Jenny says, "We can't go to a store without him buying some sort of chocolate."

"It's kind of a miracle that he doesn't have cavities." Mary says.

"It's cause I brush my teeth unlike you."

"Mom tell Dave to stop." Mary complains.

"Both you of you stop we have company today. I'm sorry Kurt about that."

"It's okay Ali." Kurt says

"Well let me get you that piece of cake I offered earlier."

My mother leaves the room and my father offers Kurt to take a seat. I seat next to him and hope my father doesn't say anything that will embarrass me. "So Kurt has Dave been treating you right."

"Yes sir. You have raised a wonderful son."

"Well thank you Kurt. Do you play any sports?"

"Umm… no I played football as a kicker for one game in my sophomore year."

"Yes dad Kurt was great he even danced to Beyonce's Single Ladies song before he kicked the ball." I say.

"So you're the one who did that." Jenny says, "I heard about that."

"You know how to do the single ladies dance routine, Jenny and I have been trying to learn how to do that for ages." Mary says.

"I could teach you." Kurt says.

"Really oh my god that would be fantastic." Mary says.

"Kurt can teach what?" My mother walks in carrying a plate and a glass of milk, "Here you go Kurt."

Kurt grabs the plate and gives his thanks. "Alison, Kurt was just telling us about his days as a football player."

"Mom Kurt is the player who convinced the whole team to do the Single Ladies routine in that game." Mary says.

"Really wow I'm impressed."

"Yeah but sports aren't really my thing. I just joined the team to make my father proud of me and also to try to hide my obvious sexual preference. Luckily when I came out my father wasn't a bit surprised he said knew I was gay when at three years all I asked for my birthday were good heels. I'm also happy to know that Dave has accepting parents." Kurt says.

"I'm just upset that Davey didn't decide to tell me earlier though it makes me feel like a horrible mother for not realizing sooner."

"Mom I'm sorry I knew I should have told you guys sooner. I was just really scared."

"From now on David I want you to know that you can trust me and your father with anything."

"Yea mom." I say and feel Kurt squeeze my hand.

"Do you know who you two remind me of? My mom asks.

"Who Mrs. Karofsky?" Kurt asks

"Cam & Mitchel from Modern Family."

"Really? I love that show. My brother Finn and I watch it together every week."

"Yes Dave is totally Cam because he always tries to avoid things he doesn't like and does things hoping they end with a good outcome. I see you as Mitchel since you're flamboyant and competitive but I believe you have your heart in the right place."

**Giggles **"Well so far our relationship does seem it could come out from a tv show always something exciting happening just around the corner." Kurt says.

"I hope it's been all good." My father asks

"Yes it has been Mr. Karofsky, ever since I returned to McKinley Dave has been nothing but sweet to me."

"Oh god this totally sounds like one of those romance novels." Mary says.

"Please excuse her, she's the stupid twin." Jenny says.

"I am not for your information. I'm just being honest."

"It's okay Dave and mine relationship has been so far one from a romance novel, one I hope doesn't end.

"I hope it doesn't either tiger." I say.

"Awww you two are so adorable together aren't they Paul."

"Yes they're lovely dear."

"I'm so happy that Dave found himself someone who is kind, brave, and handsome as you." My mother says.

"Yes especially after what both of you have gone through." Jenny says.

"And there isn't a day that I don't regret hurting Kurt the way I did." I say.

"Just as I've said countless times I forgive you Dave, though at the time I didn't understand your actions now I do." Kurt says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I blush from Kurt's kiss and hope no one noticed. "Aww look at Davey he's blushing." Mary says. Crap of course she would notice.

"Mary leave your brother alone." My mother says, "Kurt it's almost lunch time would you like to join us."

"I would love too but I must ask my dad." Kurt says who gets up to make the phone call, "I'll be right back."

"So what do you guys think of Kurt?" I ask.

"I definitely approve him as my son-in-law." My mom says.

"I agree." My father says.

"I'm happy if you are David." Jenny says.

"Mom please David and Kurt have just begun dating but if they were to marry, I wouldn't mind having Kurt as a brother in law." Mary says.

Kurt comes into the room and says that he's allowed to stay. My mom gets really happy and says that she's going to prepare something special. Everyone gets up to do his or her own thing leaving us alone for the first time since we've been inside.

"Sooo.. Do I get your families seal of approval?"

"Hmmm… no you don't… sorry."

"Ahh that sucks I was really hoping I did."

"Of course you did." I say and give him a light kiss.

"Mmm… not that I wouldn't mind kissing you but I wouldn't want one of your family members to catch us in a comprising position."

"Well Mary did already we should try and see if Jenny catches us."

"Perhaps some other day but I wouldn't want your mother to kick me out." Kurt says returning the kiss. "I'm going to try to win your mother by offering my assistance in the kitchen."

"Yes I think she'll like that." I say.

I grab Kurt's hand and contemplate this has been the best Christmas up till now.

* * *

"Oh Blaine dear I just can't believe you're awake." My mom says.

"For me it only feels like a day has passed by. I still can't believe I've been unconscious for three weeks it's just so surreal." I say.

"Well that's in the past because now I'm not leaving you out of my sight mister."

"Please mom it was my own fault for getting into that accident but from now I promise to be careful."

"I guess I can't baby you for your whole life."

"Exactly, mom can I ask you something."

"Sure sweetie what is it?"

"Did anyone came to visit me?"

"Of course dear, Wes, Jeff, David & the rest of the gang but there was one that…"

"Who mom?"

"Sebastian he was the first one to come right after the accident and then everyday afterwards."

"What?"

"When I first met him he had just finished singing a beautiful song that had me tears."

_**Dreaming of You**__… So_ _it was a song. What? Sebastian has visited me. No it must be my imagination we've only gone on one date plus nobody can develop feelings for someone that quick. _

"Blaine?"

"Oh yes sorry mom I was just thinking."

"About Sebastian."

"Yeah."

"Are you two going out?"

"We only went on one date, precisely it was the night before the accident."

"Well I hope you continue seeing him, he's a nice guy."

"Yea at first I wasn't interested but his persistence won me over. I believed the date was going be a disaster but he proved me wrong. Mom…. I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not but I believe Sebastian promise me he would be there for me always and that he would wait for me."

"Are you sure?"

"No but… I would like to."

There's a knock on the door at that precise moment. My mom tells who ever it is to come in. The guy of my dreams walks in greeting my mother with a sad expression on his face.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Anderson I hope I wasn't intruding." Sebastian says.

Before she responds I get to her first, "Sebastian you're never an intrusion."

Sebastian eyes go wide in shock, "Blaine?"

* * *

**Oh damn another cliff hanger, don't worry Blaine and Sebastian will talk in the next chapter. What did you guys think about Dave's family reaction? Well I have already brainstormed the next chapter and will begin writing soon. Sorry for posting this so late I just been on cloud nine since I met this really cute guy but ugh it sucks that I have to go to college. Yes I'm going to have that awful talk of where we stand per say as in a relationship so wish me luck pirates. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank You for reading and reviewing. I don't own Glee, sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to upload something after so long of an absence. **

"Blaine…." I say.

"I'll leave you guys to chat alone." Says Mrs. Anderson who gets up and leaves the room.

"Hi Sebastian."

I'm in such of a shock that all I can do is stare at Blaine for a few moments. He's usual slick hair is relaxed leaving it curly. His brown eyes are twinkling and that smile but those lips I've been dreaming about for countless nights… all I want to do is kiss him so badly.

"Sebastian are you alright?"

"I…."

"I'm not sure what you want but I would really appreciate a hug at the moment."

And that's what I do, I slowly walk up to Blaine hoping this isn't a fragment of my imagination and he'll disappear once I reach him. I gently wrap my arms around his back and then the embrace is returned. His hair is tickling me but that clears my conscience that this is real… Blaine is awake and safe. Blaine is the one to end the hug but then I feel his lips against mine. I hadn't once before had so much desire to kiss someone until now. At first I mimic Blaine's movement but then begin to kiss him rougher as if he were the oxygen I need to live off. I bring my hand to Blaine's cheek and caress it softly as Blaine sucks on my lower lip. I slide my tongue into Blaine's mouth and hear him moan from the contact. I move my hand from his face to his hair and enjoy the feeling of slipping my hand through his curls. We continue to kiss for what felt like an eternity and even though we stop kissing we still remain in an intimate embrace. Blaine is breathing close to my ear and whispers "You waited for me."

"Always but wait…" I say and back away a bit to stare at Blaine, "How did you…"

"I heard voices but there was this one in particular asking me to come back because they missed me and promised to wait for me always."

"But still…"

"Sebastian please tell me… it was you." Blaine begs.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?" I ask holding Blaine's hand.

" For bringing me back…. if it weren't for you I would still be in that dark place."

"I would never have given up for you."

"Good because I really want to go on that second date with you."

"Yes I've been dying to take you on more dates…"

"Not literally because I really don't want to postpone that date any longer."

"Nope because if I did, I wouldn't be able to do this." I say and kiss him.

"And more hopefully." Blaine winks.

"Yes but first I have to ask you to be my boyfriend."

"You should ask soon because I had already assumed we were."

"Haha I see… Well Blaine Anderson would you give me the honor to be my boyfriend."

"Yes I would be honor to have you Sebastian Smythe as my boyfriend."

"Thank you and I promise to always be there for you and to do everything in my power to have you fall in love with me."

"I think you're one step closer to approaching that goal." Blaine says and kisses me.

* * *

**A week later**

"Have things changed since you came out?" I ask Dave while sitting on his living room couch.

Now that the Karofsky's know about my existence they reluctantly have expected Dave and I to hang out more at their home, I don't mind because from interacting with Dave and his family I've learned so much more about him.

"Well my parents gave me the sex talk…"

"Didn't you say you got that when you were in six grade when your mom came to your room one morning and saw you with your hands down your jammies." I say giggling.

"I still have no idea why I told you that and it was the gay sex talk."

"Because you love me…"

"Yes I completely forgot about that." Dave says chuckling.

"You're so inconsiderate after everything that I have done." I say

"Like what?"

I lean closer to his ear and whisper about our last encounter at the party and in his truck; Dave's face goes beat red like a tomato. "I thought so." I say. "Well anyway there was something I forgot to mention last time we saw each other."

"What is it?"

"Umm… okay please don't freak out on me please."

"I wasn't until you just said that." Dave said,

"Okay do you remember that day we met at the auditorium and you mentioned you heard a door closing."

"Well yeah but then we concluded it must have the heater."

"The heater wasn't what made that noise it was in fact a door closing."

"Okkkkaaaaaaaayyyyy…." Dave says unsurely, "Oh shit…. someone saw us didn't they?"

"Yeah…."

"Kurt are you being blackmailed because you shouldn't be obligated whatever those fuckers want you to do just to protect me." Dave grabs my hand.

**Chuckles **"Don't worry Rachel isn't blackmailing me."

"Berry?"

"Yea she's the one that saw us and don't worry she's not going to tell a soul, I made her promise."

"Doesn't she have two dads?"

"David are you forgetting the main focus of this conversation."

"No I haven't it just would be hypocritical if she did out me considering she has two gay fathers."

"Hmm… true."

"Is she alright with us."

"She's fine with it as long as you treat me like a prince."

"She's wrong."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because you're more like a king in my eyes."

"Then as a your king I command you to kiss me."

We bring our lips together and I let myself enjoy the sensation of his rough skin moving gently against my own. Dave cups my face into his palm and I lay my hand on top of his shoulder to give me some leverage. I love that Dave's bigger than me it makes me feel protected being with someone with that much strength. We slowly back away from the kiss and just stare at each other's eyes.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, David."

"Kurt you're one of the best things to come into my life and I hate having to keep you as a secret."

"Me too but I'm willing to wait for when you're ready to come out."

"I know but it's unfair for you."

"It's okay."

"Kurt?"

"Yea…"

"Well since umm… Berry knows I guess letting someone else know wouldn't be so bad."

"Dave what are you trying to say."

"I told my best friend about us so it would only be fair if Mercedes knows right."

"What?"

"Oh god are you saying Mercedes isn't your best friend, I totally feel so stupid for not knowing that."

"Yes Mercedes and Rachel are my best friends but I'm confused."

"Kurt I want you to tell Mercedes about us… well as long as you're positive she won't blab about it."

"No no no Cedes wouldn't do something that, but Dave are you 100% positive about this."

"Not really but I know it would make you happy having your best friend know about your current love situation."

"Oh thank you thank you babe. You're the best." I say and hug Dave.

* * *

**Days Later/School has begun again **

Okay you can do this Kurt, Mercedes has been your best friend since freshman year, and she did have a crush on you so this shouldn't be such a difficult thing to do. I say this to myself as I walk to Mercedes' locker as I do everyday after school. I see her talking to Sam, maybe I should leave before either notices but when I do decide to do this it's too late because I see Sam waving at me and Mercedes turns around. I walk up towards them and try not to act nervous.

"Hey Kurt." Sam says.

"Hi Sam." I say.

"Hey boo." Mercedes says and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Well I gotta go, I have swimming practice and if I'm late one more time, Coach Washington is going to murder me. I'll call you later Mercedes." Sam says as he's walking away.

"Things good between y'all." I ask Mercedes.

"Yeah they are, thanks for asking." She replies and then looks at me with a worried expression, "You look nervous is everything okay."

"I need to tell you something." I say.

"Well what is it? Did you do something to sabotage Rachel?"

"No… why would you ask?"

"To get more solos for glee club."

"Mercedes yeah I wish I had more solos but I'm not going to lower myself to those standards."

"Silly me but if it isn't Rachel then what is it?"

"It's about Dave and I."

"Did that jerk hurt you, I swear I'm going to go ghetto on him and show him a thing or two."

"No Dave hasn't hurt me, but could we discuss this in private."

"Okay were to?"

"Follow me to the reservoir."

"Alright, but if he has touched you in anyway inappropriate."

"Don't worry." I say and grab Mercedes' hand.

We walk to the student parking lot making small chitchat when we arrive to our cars that are conveniently parked next to each other. We get inside but before pulling out I change the radio station into a more upbeat song. The drive to the reservoir is only ten minutes, which gives me some more time to reveal this very important information to Mercedes.

I park my SUV and get out and wait for Mercedes to park and get out. Mercedes walks up to me and says, "Okay now we are here, what is this big news you have to tell me."

"Let's take a walk."

"Ugh Kurt why are you avoiding telling me this?"

"I'll tell you but lets take a walk."

"Okay."

We begin to walk down the familiar path that I would with my parents when I was younger. I love the trees and the flowers that bloom around this area.

"Mercedes can you promise me that whatever I tell you today you'll keep it a secret."

"Depends."

"Mercedes, please?"

"Okay I'll Kurt only because you're my best friend."

"Alright there is no easy way to say this but David is gay and I love him!"

I look at Mercedes and see the shock in her face, it's as if she had an encounter with a ghost. I had never seen her this way; I hope she doesn't pass out on me because that would really suck. "Mercedes are you okay?"

"Kurt that's a really good prank, but Karofsky isn't gay."

"I was shocked too but…"

"Is that why Karofsky bullied you last year."

"Yes he was afraid Mercedes of the feelings he was developing for me."

"That wasn't a good enough reason for him to do that. Kurt are you forgetting that he's the one that made you leave McKinley and he's the one that made you cry for days on end until you met Blaine."

"I do remember!" I say with tears in my eyes, "But Dave has changed Mercedes, he isn't the same boy from last year. The person last year was Karofsky the bully but this year he's David the man I feel in love with."

"And another thing Kurt, what is this whole deal with you loving him."

"I do, Mercedes."

"It can't be possible, how?"

"I don't know either but while working together in the hospital I got to know the real David and also Blaine and I we were distancing ourselves so falling for David made it all easier."

"Since when have you guys been together?"

"Not long, I wanted to tell you Mercedes but I had to keep Dave's secret."

"I understand but am I the first person that knows about you guys."

"Well Blaine knows, Dave's families' knows, and Rachel, Azimio knows."

"What? How come Rachel knows before I?"

"I swear Rachel was unintentional. She caught Dave and I singing a duet and kissing."

"Okay I get it Kurt."

"But when I told Dave what happened, he told me that I should tell you about us since you're my best friend and all."

"He did really?"

"Yeah."

"Well… is he going to come out anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure really but I want too. I want to be able to hold he's hand while walking down the hall and give him goodbye kisses on the cheek as we separate for class."

"I hope you're able to do that boo."

"I hope."

"Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me, I know you must have been nervous to tell me this."

"I really was… but are you going to tell anyone."

"No Kurt I won't it's not my secret, and no matter what happens Kurt you have my support."

"Thank you sweetie."

"No problem. Lets get out of here the air is so freezing, I'm afraid I'm going to turn into a Popsicle."

"Alright to the Lima Bean."

"As always."

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating all these months but I've been so busy with school to the point that I stopped reading fanfiction, so I'm sorry as well to the writers whose stories I stopped reading during this time. Well yeah I decided to finish this chapter that has been sitting on my desktop for months because I need things to distract myself since my boyfriend and I broke up on Monday, don't worry I'm doing much better but he was my first love and we're still friends like for real. Yes so hopefully this will give me the motivation to finish this story because it's been going on for too long and also to finish reading the stories that I stopped midway. I would appreciate reviews just so I know people are reading and I love hearing from you guys. **


End file.
